Ma Mémoire
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Sasuke est blessé pendant une mission et se réveille amnésique. Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke lui-même vont alors s'égarer dans le labyrinthe d'une mémoire imcomplète.
1. Amnésie

**Titre**** :****Ma Mémoire**

**Auteur**** :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire sur cet animal xD)

**Disclamer**** :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas, c'est une œuvre de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Genre :** Romance, shonen-ai (sasunaru bien sûr), suspens

**Rating**** :****K+**

**Résumé**** : **Sasuke est blessé pendant une mission et se réveille amnésique. Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke lui-même vont alors s'égarer dans le labyrinthe d'une mémoire incomplète.

**Note importante**** :** J'ai deux choses à clarifier. Premièrement, j'ai commencé cette fanfiction avant que ne commence l'anime de Naruto shippudenn, je n'en prends donc pas compte, à quelques détails près, mais au fil des chapitres, vous vous retrouverez sans mal. Ensuite, je sais que Sasuke peut vous paraître Out Of Character, mais en sachant qu'il a oublié tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'à maintenant, et que tout ça avait fait de lui le Sasuke que nous connaissons tous, il est normal qu'il ne soit pas aussi froid/distant/détestable/désagréable avec tout le monde/ bref Uchiwatesque qu'à son habitude. Son comportement s'expliquera par la suite de toute manière, ne vous en fait pas. Dernière chose : cette fanfiction est du point de vue de Sasuke la plupart du temps.

**Blabla pour expliquer une chose** : Alors la veille, j'avais relu une vieille fic Evangelion où Asuka perdait la mémoire et tombait amoureuse de Shinji et blabla (pour les fan du genre, vous avez peut-être reconnu la fic « An Amnesic Angel » d'Axel Terizaki) Je sais que l'idée n'est pas originale et que dans cette partie du site, il y a plein de fics sur ce thème. Désolée pour le cliché, je ferais en sorte que cette fanfiction ne démarque quand même.

**oO° Bonne lecture °Oo**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 1 : Amnésie**

**.oO°Oo.**

« ATTENTION ! »

J'évite de justesse le kunai d'un adversaire avant de lui envoyer un shuriken qui lui tranche la gorge. Un second ennemi, étonnamment rapide malgré sa corpulence, me prend par derrière en m'emprisonnant contre son corps gras. Son étreinte me fait suffoquer. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à la meilleure manière de lui échapper. Mais sans que j'aie le temps de mettre à exécution ma trouvaille, le tas de graisse qui m'étouffait tombe comme une masse sur le sol boueux. Avant de me replonger dans la bataille, je jette un œil au cadavre. Il a été étranglé.

« Alors, Sasuke ? Tu reprends ton souffle ? »

Mon regard dérive rapidement vers une forme orange au milieu d'un vrai champ de bataille. Sa fierté se lit dans son sourire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet idiot pense m'avoir sauvé la vie.

« Ne pense pas que je vais… »

Un autre ennemi se jette sur moi en hurlant, je recule et l'assomme lorsqu'il tombe à mes pieds.

« … Te remercier ! »

J'entends le rire bruyant de Naruto mais ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention. J'ai mieux à faire en ce moment. Entre deux adversaires, je le vois du coin de l'œil qui met à terre un de ses assaillants. Sans avoir le temps de souffler, il se voit contraint de dévier quatre ou cinq kunai dont il était cible et s'attaque à leur propriétaire.

« Je …

Il balance son pied dans le visage de l'ennemi, qui ne se laisse pas toucher, évitant le coup et jetant son poing vers Naruto.

« … n'en n'attendais… »

Il se baisse pour l'éviter et enchaîne en lui faisant un croche-pied si puissant qu'il doit lui avoir cassé la jambe. Son adversaire perd l'équilibre et tombe, le visage dans la fange, non sans hurler sa douleur.

« … pas moins de toi !

- Ca vous dérangerait… de vous concentrer sur le combat ? »

Ça c'est Sakura qui peine à se débarrasser d'un mercenaire, deux fois plus grand et six fois plus large qu'elle. Mais suite à deux ou trois techniques de transmutation et un coup de poing bien senti dans le ventre, elle prend le dessus. Le pauvre ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe quand il se retrouve quatre mètres plus loin, un trou béant à l'estomac.

Un homme, moins gros que les autres, sûrement le chef de ces mercenaires de seconde zone, s'avance vers moi. Sans attendre, je me mets en position de combat mais avant que je n'aie le temps d'analyser la situation, je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Un ninja. Très rapide. La surprise est alors la pire faiblesse qu'il me reste. La dernière chose dont je suis conscient c'est mon mal de crâne et une voix qui crie mon nom… Mais elle est loin… Tellement loin…

« SASUKEEEEEE ! »

**.oO°Oo.**

…

Où suis-je ? Il fait si noir… J'ai froid… C'est ça… mourir ?..

_« Tu es encore beaucoup trop faible, petit frère »_

Itachi…

Non… Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. Je dois venger ma famille ! Je dois…

**Tuer**.

Je dois…

Mais je… suis las…

J'essaie de bouger mais mon corps ne répond plus. En fait, je ne sens plus mes membres… J'essaie de crier à l'aide. Mais ma voix reste muette.

Il fait si froid… Je me sens si…

**Seul**.

…

Des images défilent devant mes yeux. Je me revois pendant ce combat. Avant la mission. Je revois leurs visages à mon retour de chez Orochimaru. Je repense mon plan. Je ressens les souffrances que j'ai endurées chez ce serpent. J'ai la même sensation que dans la Vallée de la Fin. Je vois le visage paisible de Naruto. Les souvenirs que nous avons en commun. Toutes ces années où j'étais aussi seul qu'en cet instant. Et comme victime du mangekyou sharingan, le massacre de ma famille repasse en boucle devant moi en sens inverse.

Je vois ma vie défiler…

Ma vie s'échapper…

Puis tout est…

**Noir**.

Un silence m'entoure. Un silence lourd et écrasant. Je me sens suffoquer dans ce silence. Je veux hurler pour le briser, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je ne suis même plus sûr de l'avoir ouverte…

…Pourquoi est-ce que je veux tellement continuer ? A quoi bon les venger tous… je serais toujours seul…

Venger…

…Qui ?

Une masse chaude enveloppe ma main. Ce qui doit être ma main, car mon corps me semble immatériel. Cette chaleur me brûle la peau mais elle n'est pas douloureuse. J'ai à nouveau conscience de mes membres. Quelque chose trouble le silence mortel qui règne depuis je ne sais combien de temps. J'entends. Je ne comprends rien, ce n'est qu'un simple son mais j'entends… une voix ?

Je respire un nouveau souffle. Cet oxygène est presque douloureux lorsqu'il s'échoue dans mes poumons. Je réalise que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

La voix résonne à nouveau et à chaque écho, elle devient plus distincte. Ce qui me brûle la main se fait plus doux. Cette chaleur devient quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Je resserre mes doigts sur cette source de vie de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Le silence revient, mais je ne m'en sens plus écrasé. Plus les secondes s'écoulent, plus le noir disparaît. Une lumière aveuglante prend sa place.

**Blanc.**

J'entends une dernière fois mon nom. Cette voix est si chaleureuse… A qui est-elle ?

J'ai la migraine…

Je retrouve l'usage de la mienne. Un son s'échappe de ma gorge, un peu enrouée. Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de dire, peut-être que ce n'est qu'un gémissement de douleur.

La lumière est engloutie par la réalité. Je peux voir. Mes yeux sont ouverts.

Le plafond est blanc.

Une odeur que je déteste vient se nicher dans mes narines. Je hais cet endroit, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pour quelle raison… je ne ressens que la douleur d'un souvenir lointain…

Reprenant lentement conscience de moi, de mon corps, de mes sens, je sens un courant d'air entre mes doigts. Où est cette chaleur ? Je balaie la pièce immaculée du regard. Personne… Je suis…

S… Seul. Fatalement…

**Seul.**

Un vide immense en moi. Comme une ancienne plaie rouverte. Elle saigne… juste là, dans ma poitrine. Peut-être que je me suis blessé ? Mais non, il n'y a rien. Aucune blessure. Mais je tremble de tous mes membres. Pris d'une panique inexpliquée.

**Seul. **

Ce mot est en moi. Il sonne sinistrement, telle une condamnation. J'ai mal à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, ma tête va exploser, je suffoque, je…

Un bruit.

La porte blanche s'est ouverte dans un grand bruit, mettant fin à cette obscure angoisse. Un jeune homme blond se précipite à l'intérieur de la chambre blanche, suivi d'une infirmière incertaine. Il lui jure qu'il ne ment pas, que quelqu'un a parlé. Lorsqu'elle pose un regard sur moi, elle ressort immédiatement de la pièce en disant chercher l'Hokage.

Je ne comprends pas…

Le blondinet me fixe comme si il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il voyait fût réel. Il reste planté devant la porte que l'infirmière a laissée ouverte dans sa précipitation.

Il a un problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça cet imbécile ?

« Hey, Usuratonkachi. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Il est secoué d'un sursaut à l'entente de ma voix. Après quelques secondes, il prend un air détaché et s'approche de mon lit.

« Tu nous as fait peur ! T'es dans le coma depuis trois semaines ! Sakura-chan était terrifiée à l'idée de ne plus jamais voir le regard ténébreux de son _Sasuke-kun_ ! »

Trois semaines ? Coma ? Encore ce vide. Quelque chose qui ne va pas. Sakura-chan ? Qu'est-ce que qu'il raconte ?

« On se connaît ? »

Le jeune homme se fige un moment en me dévisageant. Il éclate de rire, bien que ce soit un rire nerveux.

« Haha très drôle ! J'ai failli y croire ! Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à ce genre de blagues.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ok, le deuxième coup, j'ai pas volé à ton secours, mais ne m'en veux pas ! En plus, je pensais que tu refusais mon aide ? »

Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Je comprends rien… j'ai un gros blanc dans ma tête… Et ma migraine qui ne s'arrange pas…

« Je comprends pas ce que tu racontes, je ne te connais pas. »

Il semble pensé que celui qui a une case en moins c'est moi. Entre nous il a l'air plus dingue que moi… Mais… C'est vrai que sa tête me dit quelque chose… Je porte la main à ma crane par réflexe, comme si ça pouvait faire disparaître la migraine. Par la même occasion, je réalise que je porte un bandage. J'ai beau cherché, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comment et pourquoi il est là. Ni les raisons de ma présence ici. Dans cette chambre insupportablement blanche et atrocement odorante.

Le blondinet a l'air de sortir de sa léthargie. Il se penche sur moi et glisse sa main derrière ma nuque. Je suis sur le point de le repousser violemment quand son front touche le mien. Alors je n'en ai plus envie. Une chaleur familière se dégage de ces doigts, de son front. Cette chaleur se communique à ma peau. Mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse toucher. Cette proximité est rassurante. Elle est familière et apparait alors comme un repère. J'entends mon cœur qui bat contre mes tempes. Mon corps était froid. Je le réalise, à quel point ma peau est froide contre lui qui me brûle…

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« T'as pas de fièvre pourtant… t'es tout rouge. »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux en entendant ces mots. Non, ce n'est pas tant ses paroles… cette voix… elle m'est familière… Ses yeux bleus… ils sont magnifiques… Je me laisse emporter par cette admiration innocente. Mon insistance le fait rougir à son tour. Il gigote à cause de son embarras pourtant il ne bouge pas. Son regard s'accroche à quelque chose. Son front est encore contre le mien. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus proche qu'avant… et… il…

« Hem…Je constate que tu es réveillé. »

Le visage écarlate, il se redresse et s'éloigne du lit. En s'écartant, il me laisse apercevoir une femme. Elle a l'air jeune mais la sagesse transparaît dans son regard. Elle s'approche de moi en lisant un dossier et s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

« Hum, tu as subi un sacré choc. Le chef des mercenaires qui vous ont attaqués est un déserteur de Konoha. Tu as été victime d'une puissante technique… Ne t'en fais pas, il est mort et tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a frôlé la mort.

- Je… »

Quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne m'en rappelle pas… Je sais que j'ai failli mourir mais… Je…

« Je ne me souviens de rien. »

La voix du blond accentue ma migraine mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit. Je m'en moque. J'ai juste… tellement peur… Je lève les yeux vers lui, par réflexe, parce qu'il avait réussi à calmer ma peur tout à l'heure. Ca ne fonctionne qu'à moitié, il a l'air encore plus terrifié que moi.

« C'est étrange, la technique qu'on a utilisé contre toi ne devait pas te rendre amnésique. »

**Amnésique**.

Le blond se jette sur moi, manquant de peu de faire tomber de sa chaise la femme qui doit certainement être mon docteur. C'est curieux, il a l'air si proche de moi. Il s'inquiète vraiment.

Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas de lui.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Naruto, calme-toi ! »

Elle essaie de le faire reculer, de le calmer, mais il résiste, il garde son regard dans le mien, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un à travers moi.

« Ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle… »

Mon nom… Je… m'appelle…

**Vide. **

Je ne sais plus… je n'arrive pas à dire mon nom.

**Amnésique.**

Je n'avais pas réalisé…

« Je… Qui suis-je ? »

Ma migraine est de plus en plus intolérable. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me casser quelque chose de très solide sur le crâne. Tout redevient noir autour de moi… la voix que j'entendais dans mon coma m'appelle…

J'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'arrêtera jamais…

**.oO°Oo.**

**Seul.**

J'ai froid et je suis… seul…

J'ai…

**Noir.**

Tout est noir et tellement… silencieux…

J'ai peur !

Qui suis-je ?

Une ombre. Une silhouette. Un homme avec un sabre.

Qui es-tu ?

Il m'ignore et s'éloigne. J'essaie de le rattraper mais mes jambes sont trop courtes. Mais j'ai trop peur. Mais il fait trop froid. Mais j'ai trop…

**Peur.**

Qui es-tu ?

Il tourne alors son visage vers moi mais avant que j'aie pu le voir, tout devient rouge et j'ai mal...

J'ai peur !

**Rouge.**

J'ai si peur et si mal.

Mais une lueur éclaire les ténèbres… Une voix lointaine et familière. La même qui m'appelait la dernière fois…

_« …Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... »_

**Noir.**

Non ! Ne… Reviens ! Il fait trop noir ! Ne me laisse pas seul !

Puis une main empoigne violemment ma tête. A travers ses doigts, je vois… je vois…

**Rouge.**

**.oO°Oo.**

Je me redresse en sursaut sur le lit, la respiration entrecoupée par les larmes. J'ai peur, je suis terrifié ! Mes mains tremblent, mon corps est secoué de petits spasmes. Mon cœur bat très vite, il cogne dans ma tête, j'ai mal. J'ai la nausée. J'ai peur !

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je sursaute et en voyant le garçon de tout à l'heure, je recule à l'autre bout du lit. Je suis sur le point de tomber par terre. Une main me tire. Je me retrouve allongé sur lui.

« Sasuke ! Calme-toi ! »

Ce mot résonne dans ma tête, accentue ma migraine. Mais il m'est familier.

« Sa… Sasuke ? »

Je m'accroche à ses vêtements, je m'agrippe à lui pour ne pas sombrer. Le souffle me manque, ma respiration est rapide et bruyante. Je tremble de tous mes membres maintenant.

J'ai peur…

Le jeune homme a l'air de comprendre ma peur. Il me serre contre lui et pour une raison que j'ignore, je me sens un peu mieux.

« C'est ton nom.

- Sa… su… ke… »

Je le répète plusieurs fois pour ne pas l'oublier. Je ne veux pas oublier qui je suis. Ma respiration redevient peu à peu normale. Mes tremblements cessent. Je me rends compte que j'ai pleuré : mes joues sont poisseuses et mes yeux me piquent encore. Je renifle.

J'ai mal à la tête…

« Tsunade m'a demandé de te veiller… elle a dit qu'il était préférable de ne pas laisser un amnésique tout seul… »

Je me crispe. Il sent qu'il a fait une gaffe. Il essaye de se rattraper, il continue de parler. Je ne l'écoute pas… je me serre davantage contre lui. Je me sens mieux… quand un soupir de bien-être m'échappe, il se tait. J'ai la tête posée sur sa poitrine. J'entends les battements de son cœur. Ils sont si rapides. Ils deviennent une berceuse... Non… Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, je ne veux plus… il fait trop noir et trop froid quand je dors…

« Euh… Je… Moi c'est Naruto »

_Usuratonkachi._

Pourquoi ce mot me vient naturellement à l'esprit ? C'est comme ça que je l'ai désigné quand il est entré dans ma chambre…

« Naruto… »

Je l'articule encore une fois. J'aime la façon dont ma langue caresse les syllabes.

« C'est ça. Nous faisons partie de la team 7, dirigée par Kakashi-sensei. Nous sommes des ninja de Konoha, le village caché du pays du feu. Il y a aussi Sakura-chan… elle est folle de toi. »

Sakura-chan. Il en a parlé tout à l'heure. Ça ne me dit rien. Mais lui non plus alors ça ne veut peut-être rien dire…

« Et…moi ?

- D'après ce que je sais, tu ne l'aimes pas comme ça… »

Depuis tout à l'heure il se force à murmurer. C'est cette voix que j'entendais dans mon coma. Un son doux et chaleureux. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi ce qui vaut un hoquet de surprise de sa part. Je sens que ce n'est pas habituel pour moi non plus, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il est comme… mon point de départ.

« Et avec toi ?

- M…Moi ?

- Quelle est notre relation ?

- C'est dur à expliquer… C'est compliqué. On est rivaux et on a tendance à se lancer des piques mais au fond… je crois qu'on est… amis. »

En disant ça, un grand sourire s'est formé sur son visage.

**Amis.**

Je me redresse un peu, je repose mon menton sur un bras. Je le regarde avec des yeux avides d'en savoir davantage. J'ai envie de me rappeler de lui. Je voudrais savoir tout de nous. Il faut que je le sache.

« Je comprends pas, on se déteste mais… on s'apprécie malgré ça ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se met à rougir autant. Je le regarde d'un œil curieux. Un rire nerveux se fait entendre.

« On… Il y a une certaine complicité entre nous. On est aussi en constante compétition. Je crois que c'est ça l'amitié entre deux garçons. »

Je reste silencieux à le fixer. J'ai réussi à mettre de côté mes angoisses. Je… avec lui, je ne me sens plus seul…

« Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi…

- C'est… parce que tu es mon premier ami. Je ne suis pas habitué aux relations humaines… »

J'écarquille les yeux avant de les baisser en rougissant, embarrassé par son regard. Il le remarque et se racle la gorge. Il y a un moment de silence. Je repose ma tête sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Il n'est pas très à l'aise, je crois qu'il commence à trouver cette situation bizarre. Je ne veux pas l'embarrasser plus que ça… C'est à regret que je m'écarte jusqu'à l'autre bord du lit, en prenant soin de ne pas tomber cette fois. Je ramène mes genoux contre moi et y pose ma tête encore endolorie.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… J'ai senti que ça te gênait alors…

- C'est pas ça mais… Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu sois… comme ça. »

Je lui adresse un regard curieux. Il rougit encore sans que je n'en comprenne la raison.

« D'habitude, tu es… froid, distant, impassible… et là, tu as l'air tellement… je sais pas, tu es… »

Il n'arrive pas à dire la fin de sa phrase. Curieux de connaître la suite, je l'encourage à continuer, me rapprochant de lui. Il soupire en détournant les yeux.

« Tu es mi…gnon… Enfin ! Je veux dire… ! »

Il essaye de trouver une excuse ou quelque chose quand il me voit rougir et cacher mon visage derrière mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait tant de choses qu'il me dise ça… Je ne suis pas une gamine, non plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« Tu… tu ressembles à un enfant perdu et… c'est … c'est ça qui est mignon… »

Je relève les yeux. Son ton était si chaleureux. Comme dans mon souvenir. Nos regards s'enchaînent. Je sens de plus en plus le rouge me monter aux joues mais je n'y fais pas attention. Il y a une atmosphère étrange qui s'installe. Je me sens juste bien. J'aimerais que ça dure toujours.

Mais ma prière n'est pas entendue. La porte s'ouvre lentement. Je me tourne pour connaître l'identité de celui qui a troublé ce moment. Une fille aux cheveux courts s'avance avec hésitation vers nous.

« Sasuke-kun ! J'ai appris que tu étais sorti de ton coma. Je suis tellement rassurée ! »

Elle tend une main vers moi.

**Rouge.**

Mon pouls s'accélère tandis qu'elle se rapproche de moi. La panique guette. Ce n'est qu'en sentant sa main sur mon bras que je la repousse brutalement et me cache derrière Naruto, seul rempare qu'il me reste en cet instant. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Sa…Sasuke-kun ?

- Tu as dû l'effrayer. »

La jeune femme lui lance un regard suspicieux qu'il ne parvient pas à soutenir.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il se colle à toi comme ça ?

- C'est… Euh…

- Parce que c'est mon ami Naruto ! »

Ses yeux se posent sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont sortir de leurs orbites… ça me fait sourire mais pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive, je cache un peu mon visage dans la veste dudit ami. Ce qui accentue ma première impression. Et là, je le sens exploser : c'est l'éclat de rire. Naruto a la même tête qu'elle et ça ne m'aide pas à me calmer.

« Qu'est ce qui le fait rire ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi ? »

La jeune femme se ressaisit et s'assoit sur le lit en me souriant. J'arrête de rire et elle note mon geste de recul. Je la sens vexée mais elle ne laisse rien paraître.

« Sasuke-kun ? N'aie pas peur, je suis dans la même équipe que toi, je suis ton amie aussi, comme Naruto. »

Je la regarde silencieusement, en restant derrière Naruto. Puis je me rappelle de notre conversation plus tôt.

« Tu es… Sakura-chan ?

- … Sa… Sakura…_-chan_ ? »

Je crois qu'elle est aussi rouge qu'un visage peut l'être. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Comme si Naruto lisait dans mes pensées, il m'explique que je ne suis pas aussi familier avec elle d'habitude.

« Ah. Je ne m'en souviens pas… »

En voyant ma mine sombre, il se retourne vers moi, m'exposant au regard toujours gêné de notre amie. Il m'adresse un sourire rassurant, de ceux qui ne peuvent laisser personne indifférent. Je baisse la tête pour que mes cheveux cachent mon visage dans l'espoir qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mes soudaines rougeurs.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous allons t'aider à retrouver la mémoire ! »

Je bafouille un merci, gêné par les battements rapides de mon cœur. Il m'adresse un autre sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'il est attendri par mes réactions, alors que plus tôt, il semblait déstabilisé à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche… C'est comme si il venait de découvrir une toute autre personne, un inconnu dans le corps de son meilleur ami.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et nous nous retournons tous les trois vers celle que j'ai reconnue comme mon docteur.

« J'ai les résultats des examens approfondis de Sasuke. »

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**.oO°Oo.**

En commençant à écrire cette fic, je me suis imaginé le Sasuke amnésique en partant de l'Asuka de l'autre fic (je m'en suis seulement inspiré, je n'ai pas non plus fait du copier collé hein) et… je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir cette image de Sasuke avec des noreilles de chaton –bave- vous savez, les images où il est tout petit et… KAWAI ! (Tomochan qui gagatise de plus en plus, c'est mauvais de lire trop de ficmarshmallow XD)

Laissez-moi une tite review, si le cœur vous en dit, que ça soit pour me dire à quel point vous avez aimé ou à quel point vous avez détesté ! n.n

**Prochainement :**

**Chapitre 2**

**Souvenir Interdit**


	2. Souvenir Interdit

Voici le chapitre 2 de « Ma Mémoire »

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant laissé des reviews ! n.n Ca me fait vraiment TRES plaisir

**.oO°**ENJOY**°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenir interdit**

**.oO°Oo.**

_La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et nous nous retournons tous les trois vers l'entrée de la chambre. La blonde de tout à l'heure apparaît._

_« J'ai les résultats des examens approfondis de Sasuke. » _

Elle s'assoit sur sa chaise.

Un silence attentif s'installe dans la chambre alors qu'elle jette un œil au dossier que je reconnais cette fois comme étant le mien. Je la regarde avec de grand yeux inquiets, je redoute le diagnostique… Je sens Naruto se tendre, et par la même occasion je m'aperçois que j'ai agrippé son bras.

« Il s'agit sans doute d'une réaction à un choc post-traumatique. Je pense que son amnésie n'est que partielle cependant. Il faudra peut-être du temps pour qu'il se souvienne de tout, mais tout devrait bien se passer. »

Elle m'adresse un sourire rassurant et je me sens comme libéré d'un poids. Naruto se retourne vers moi, le visage illuminé d'un sourire.

« C'est super Sasuke ! Tu seras bientôt guéri ! »

La jeune femme me prend dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement. J'ai comme un frisson. Je me sens rougir en sentant sa poitrine contre ma joue.

« On va t'aider à te rappeler, ne t'en fais pas, Sasuke-kun !

- Merci. »

Je regarde Naruto et mes joues rougissent un peu plus quand je m'aperçois qu'il me fixe. Finalement Sakura-chan me lâche et se tourne vers le docteur.

« Tsunade-sama, va-t-il rester longtemps à l'hôpital ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je préconise une en observation, et ensuite… d'ailleurs ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, tous les trois. Je pense que pour le bien de Sasuke, ce serait mieux si… si l'un de vous deux pouvait le prendre chez lui. Kakashi-sensei aurait du être responsable de lui après son réveil, mais il est en ce moment en mission. »

Sakura-chan et Naruto affichent une expression interdite. Ils se tournent finalement vers moi avant d'échanger un regard. Sakura-chan m'adresse alors un sourire désolé.

« Désolé, Sasuke-kun, mes parents ne seront jamais d'accord pour que je t'héberge. Naruto, tu peux t'en charger ? »

Il reste silencieux. Je redoute sa réponse. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse ici mais… Je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence. Il pose les yeux sur moi. Il hésite et j'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Je voudrais rester avec lui. Je resserre inconsciemment ma prise, son bras que je n'ai pas lâché depuis tout à l'heure. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à donner sa réponse. Je suis suspendu à ses lèvres.

« … C'est d'accord. »

Ne dissimulant ma joie, un magnifique sourire apparait sur mon visage. Il rougit et détourne le regard alors que Sakura-chan me dévisage avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Kyaah trop Kawai ! »

Elle se jette sur moi en me serrant contre son cœur, contre sa poitrine… je rougis violemment et elle pousse un cri encore plus aigu. J'essaye de me détacher de son étreinte mais je ne réussis qu'à me coller encore plus à elle.

« Sakura-chan, tu vas l'étouffer… »

Au bout d'un moment, elle me lâche enfin et je retourne près de Naruto, complètement terrifié par cette espèce de chewing-gum. Ce geste n'échappe pas à cette Tsunade-sama.

« Tiens, tiens… On dirait que Sasuke t'aime bien, Naruto. »

J'ai envie de lui crier que je ne suis pas un animal mais en levant les yeux vers le visage de Naruto, je constate qu'il est tout rouge. Je me redresse un peu et déclare une nouvelle fois, en le serrant comme si c'était un ours en peluche, que « C'est parce que c'est Naruto ! »

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Je grogne, un peu vexé qu'on se moque de moi… Elle essaye d'arrêter de rire mais c'est peine perdue. Quand elle se calme, elle finit par déclarer que je ressemble à un gamin possessif. Je rougis et cache mon visage derrière l'épaule de Naruto. Les trois autres me regardent en rougissant, Tsunade-sama tout à coup silencieuse. Un seul petit couinement provenant apparemment de Sakura-chan résonne dans la pièce blanche.

« Kawai… »

Après quoi, Tsunade-sama repart dans son hilarité. N'y tenant plus, elle nous laisse seuls. Je décide que je ne l'aime pas du tout.

**.oO°Oo.**

Le reste de l'après-midi, mes deux coéquipiers me racontent nos missions, nos aventures, ils me parlent de nos amis… parfois quelques trucs me reviennent, des images flous, parfois même des moments qui m'apparaissent mais que j'oublie la seconde suivante, s'en suit un mal de tête assommant.

Il commence à se faire tard et Sakura-chan doit rentrer. J'ai la mauvaise idée de l'appeler justement « Sakura-chan » en lui disant au revoir et elle me saute dessus une fois de plus. Finalement je me retrouve seul avec Naruto comme au début. Je souris niaisement sans m'en rendre compte, à la perspective d'habiter avec lui. Quand je relève la tête vers Naruto, il regarde ses pieds, l'air pensif. Je m'abandonne à sa contemplation.

Son visage est encore marqué par l'enfance mais il y a une certaine sagesse dans son regard. Il dégage une atmosphère étrange et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me fascine. Je le détaille davantage, de ses cheveux blonds et ébouriffés à ses doigts longs et fins. Mon regard reste accroché à ses mains. Soudain l'une d'elle s'approche de mon visage et se glisse dans mes cheveux pour se poser sur mon front. Je me sens chaud et je comprends qu'à cause de mes rougeurs Naruto fasse un geste pareil. Un sourire arque mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce nouveau contact qui me manquait déjà. Je sens que je ne plus me passer de lui, je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ces mains sur mon visage.

« Sa… Sasuke ? »

Je ne réponds que par un petit soupir qui le fait se tendre.

« Je devrais y aller moi aussi. »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux vers lui. Sa main quitte sa place et il se lève de sa chaise. Un vent glacial me fait frissonner jusque dans le bas du dos. Le temps me parait plus long et les secondes qui s'écoulent, alors qu'il se lève et enfile sa veste, me paraissent interminables. Mon cœur bat rapidement, mon souffle s'accélère tant que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Une image me revient en tête et comme si elle était interdite, j'oublie aussitôt cet homme qui me tourne le dos, cet homme aux mains couvertes de sang, cet homme aux yeux écarlates… je ne respire plus… je me sens écrasé par cette vision que déjà j'oublie…

Ma main va chercher la veste de Naruto pour le retenir et je la serre dans mon poing. Je retiens mon souffle et je n'entends plus que mon cœur qui bat dans ma tête à m'en donner le vertige.

« … reste avec moi… »

Cet homme grand et sombre… qui m'abandonne…

« … Ne me laisse pas… »

Cet homme qui disparaît dans l'obscurité de la nuit… dans les ténèbres d'un souvenir interdit…

… **Seul.**

Je retrouve mon souffle quand Naruto se retourne et me sourit tendrement. Malgré cette douceur avec laquelle il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me les ébouriffés, cette impression horrible et amère me reste coincée au fond de la gorge. J'ai beau avoir conscience de cette souffrance que me cause ce souvenir, je ne parviens pas à le garder dans ma mémoire. Ce souvenir interdit par mon inconscient…

« Hey, ça va pas ? »

Je lève des yeux embués de larmes vers lui et il écarquille les siens. Il se fige. Je suis aussi surpris que lui de pleurer comme ça. Je… Je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi j'ai si mal, pourquoi j'ai si peur… Je renifle alors qu'une larme coule sur mon visage. Naruto grimace, comme si me voir dans cet état le faisait souffrir… mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal à cause de moi. J'essaie de me retenir, d'oublier cette peine qui me déchire l'intérieur de la poitrine… mais…

« Sasuke… »

Naruto s'assoit sur le lit et je me cache dans ses bras pour pleurer toute cette souffrance amèrement familière qui n'a pourtant pas de sens à mes yeux. Mon cœur est comme broyé et tout ce que je parviens à articuler n'est que le nom de celui dont j'ai tant besoin, accompagné de pathétiques supplications dictées par ma phobie…

« Reste… Naruto, reste… avec moi !

- Je ne partirais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je m'accroche à ses vêtements, je le serre contre moi, je lui demande de ne pas me lâcher quand mes pleurs me le permettent. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de ses bras. Je happe comme un acharné l'air dans le creux de sa nuque. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et je me colle à lui, mon visage est dissimulé dans sa veste et mes larmes mouillent son tee-shirt. Mon corps est secoué par ces déchirants sanglots dont la cause n'est qu'une ombre dans ma mémoire…

« Ne pleure plus Sasuke… Je ne partirais jamais… »

Sa voix… cette phrase lui fait mal autant qu'elle peut me rassurer. Je retiens mes tremblements et passe mes bras autour de lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je ressens de la culpabilité. Comme si je lui demandais de m'offrir quelque chose que je ne méritais pas… parce qu'un jour lui aussi me l'aurait demandé mais que… je lui aurais refusé ce souhait…

« Je ne partirais… jamais… »

Cette culpabilité met bientôt fin à mon angoisse.

Je lève mes yeux rougis vers son visage. Une larme s'est accrochée à ses cils. Je me redresse et, avec douceur, dépose mes lèvres sur elle pour la cueillir, comme pour m'imprégner de ce sentiment étrange. Il ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je renifle encore une fois et baisse les miens. Nos regards se croisent. Il essuie d'un revers de la main les larmes qui continuent inlassablement de couler sur mon visage. Mais comme si ce geste était destiné à les arrêter, plus aucune ne réapparaît. Il me sourit tendrement et je retourne dans la chaleur de ses bras. Je ferme les yeux et respire son odeur. Le parfum qu'il dégage devient mon oxygène et un autre souffle plus paisible naît dans mes poumons. A chaque nouvelle inspiration, je me sens bien et plus cet oxygène me pénètre, plus je sombre dans un sommeil autrefois redouté…

Il fait bon dans ses bras… je pourrais y passer le reste de mon existence… je suis comme dans un cocon… ils me protègent du monde extérieur, Naruto me réchauffe alors qu'il fait si froid dans cette chambre… il me protège… me protège…

Naruto ne m'abandonnera jamais…

**.oO°Oo.**

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Un courant d'air m'a réveillé. Je me redresse brusquement sur mon lit d'hôpital. La pièce est vide…

« Na… Naruto ? »

Je m'étonne de ma propre voix. Une voix plus enfantine. Je sors du lit et je constate que je suis petit…

Que se passe t-il ?

Je sors de la chambre et en voyant deux infirmières, je me cache.

« Tu as entendu parler du massacre qui a eu lieu ?

- Oui, c'est horrible. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de… »

Je n'entends pas _ce_ nom... pourtant quelque chose remonte en moi... j'ai la nausée…

« On aurait dû se douter qu'il craquerait sous une telle pression.

- Ce que je trouve tragique, c'est qu'il ait laissé son petit frère assisté à tout ce carnage ! Le pauvre !... »

Je n'entends plus rien… le souffle me manque. Ma tête…

**Rouge**.

Je tombe.

**Noir.**

**oO°Oo.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Les traces de ce rêve sans queue ni tête s'estompent et j'ai la sensation d'avoir fait un pas sans avoir avancé …

« Sasuke ? »

Ce regard me rassure tant et je suis tout de suite plus calme. Je grogne pour toute réponse et me serre davantage contre son propriétaire.

Naruto.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Hm… »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Pensant qu'il se moque de moi, je fais la moue en grognant. Cette fois-ci, il éclate de rire. Vexé, je me décolle de lui et lui tourne le dos pour aller à l'autre bout du lit. Il se tait.

« Sasuke ? Je t'ai vexé ? »

Je pousse un grognement mécontent et l'entends pouffer encore une fois.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. »

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et sa chaleur se communique à mon corps en un instant. Je réalise qu'à peine séparé de lui, j'avais déjà froid…

« Gomen ! Je suis juste content de voir que tu as plus ou moins retrouvé ton vocabulaire très… vaste. »

Il se retient de rire et je plonge sous la couverture.

« Allez Sasukeeee ! Fais pas la gueule ! »

Il tire la couverture mais je la tiens fermement. Il tente de me faire sortir de ma cachette mais en vain. Au bout d'un moment, je sens qu'il perd patience et pour une raison obscure, j'en tire une certaine satisfaction. Je crois l'entendre grogner entre ses dents que je suis un vrai gamin.

« Tu m'obliges à sortir le grand jeu ! »

Il attend ma réaction… qui à son grand déplaisir, ne vient pas.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il glisse ses mains sous la couverture et je retiens ma respiration quand elles atteignent mon ventre. Je frissonne et ferme les yeux quand il effleure ma peau sous mon t-shirt.

Puis…

«Ah! Aaaah ! Nan ! Je… Je… Nnn… g...gya…HAHAHAHA ! »

Je gigote comme un damné pour échapper à ses chatouilles. Mais il se fait plus insistant. J'essaye de le repousser, mais les spasmes qui me prennent m'empêchent de résister correctement. Je ris de plus en plus fort, j'en ai mal au ventre et je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je discerne vaguement son rire qui se mêle au mien.

« A… Arrêêêêête ! Je peux pl… plus resp..irer !

Alors que je parviens presque à m'échapper, il me bloque sous lui pour me faire subir plus longuement le supplice des chatouilles. Je ris de plus belle.

Enfin, il s'arrête.

Je reprends ma respiration tant bien que mal. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Quand je suis calmé, je lève les yeux vers lui. Il est tout rouge, il me regarde bizarrement… je sens le rouge me monter aux joues moi aussi…

Je réalise qu'il est à cheval sur moi. Mon t-shirt est remonté jusqu'au dessus de mon ventre dans la bataille. Il a les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'auparavant, je me dis que ça doit être mon cas. Sa veste lui tombe des épaules et son regard assombri est fixé sur moi…

Je me sens brûlant sous ce regard… j'ai très chaud…

Très, très chaud…

« Na… Naruto ? »

Je rougis encore plus en couinant ainsi son nom. Je le vois déglutir difficilement… et j'ai la bouche sèche tout à coup…

Très, très sèche…

Naruto se ressaisit, non sans garder la teinte rouge sur ses joues, et me fait un sourire qui se veut taquin mais qui me semble plutôt gêné. Je rougis violement quand son pouce entre en contact avec mon menton, comme pour essuyer quelque chose.

« Tu baves maintenant ? »

Je fais la moue en détournant les yeux. Je le sens remuer au-dessus de moi, ce qui m'arrache un léger gémissement. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, pour le retenir, mais c'est déjà trop tard…

Il a d'abord l'air surpris de ma réaction mais son sourire devient plus assuré. J'hésite entre moqueur ou simplement amusé. Je me laisse faire quand il retire ma main de ma bouche… je me laisse faire quand il se penche vers moi… je me laisse faire quand…un bruit lointain me parvient aux oreilles…

« Sasuke-kun ! Bonjo… »

Naruto et moi nous figeons. Il est à deux centimètres de mon visage… une aura meurtrière emplie la pièce. Un courant d'air glacial. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine alors qu'un regard, brillant d'une promesse de mort lente et douloureuse, se pose sur lui… Nous nous tournons vers la porte pour découvrir Sakura-chan… elle reste silencieuse, le sourire figé. Le calme avant la tempête.

« Sa…Saku…Sakura-…chan ! »

Naruto se redresse vivement et je me cache sous la couverture en rougissant, comme pour me protéger de toutes ces ondes négatives et meurtrières qui virent dans notre direction.

« C'est pas c' que tu crois !

- Comment… peux-tu… »

Elle s'avance vers lui, d'apparence très calme, mais dont le regard suffirait pour tuer…

« …ABUSER DE SASUKE-KUN ALORS QU'IL EST CONVALESCENT ! »

Naruto n'a pas le temps de se défendre de cette accusation, qu'il se trouve déjà encastré dans le mur. Je tremble légèrement quand la jeune fille se dirige vers moi.

Je vais mourir.

Cette pensée me traverse l'esprit…

« Sakura-chan… »

Elle s'arrête et me regarde attentivement. Je lui adresse un regard suppliant, une demande muette de ne pas me faire de mal, serrant les draps dans mes poings tremblants… Son visage rouge de colère devient… simplement rouge.

Je vais mourir…

Etouffé.

En effet, après un cri strident que je suppose être un truc du genre « KAWAIIIIIIIIIII ! », elle se jette sur moi et la seule chose qui parvient à mon cerveau, puisque maintenant le sang ne passe plus, c'est la sensation de sa poitrine contre ma joue…

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura-chan était venue nous chercher pour aller au terrain d'entraînement. Naruto a eu beau démentir ce dont elle l'accusait, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Il s'est fait tout petit le reste du chemin en sentant que s'il disait un mot de plus, il aurait plus que le poignet foulé et une ou deux dents en moins… De son côté, la jeune fille ignorait froidement Naruto alors qu'à moi elle adressait un magnifique sourire qui ne me laissait pas totalement indifférent, je dois le reconnaître… Mais elle avait beau parler, s'inquiéter pour moi et de ma future cohabitation avec le blond, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Je rougissais dans mon coin, le cœur battant à tout rompre, en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer si… il s'était passé quelque chose…

Une fois sur place, Sakura-chan m'encourage à me concentrer, histoire de titiller ma mémoire.

« Quelque chose te revient ? »

Je réfléchis un long moment en détaillant les lieux. Je fronce les sourcils dans ma concentration en farfouillant dans les moindres recoins de mon cerveau… Je ferme les yeux en sentant venir un souvenir lointain…

Dans l'obscurité de mes paupières, une image vacillante et floue apparaît. Je me vois, assez jeune, près de ce poteau en bois… en compagnie de ce qui semble être mes deux coéquipiers. En réalité, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître. Cet air indifférent à tout me laisse perplexe. La vision ondule comme si elle se reflétait dans un lac où j'aurais jeté un caillou. Je me concentre davantage jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête pour garder cette image intacte. Alors qu'elle restait immobile, certains endroits tremblent légèrement, comme un bras esquissant un mouvement, ce début de geste repasse en boucle et finalement, avec un effort surhumain, je réussis à mettre ce souvenir en lecture.

_Je suis nonchalamment adossé à un des poteaux de bois, impassible. « Comme toujours » me vient en tête. A mes côtés, Sakura-chan s'extasie en me regardant en coin, un sourire niais collé au visage « comme toujours ». Elle se trouve entre moi et Naruto. Celui-ci n'arrête pas de parler d'une voix criarde à m'en percer les tympans… « Comme toujours ». Il essaye d'attirer l'attention de sa camarade, mais sans grands succès. _

_« Neeeeeeee, Sakura-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à ce vantard ? Je suis beaucoup plus drôle, non ? »_

_Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde un moment, ayant l'air de réfléchir longuement alors qu'un large sourire apparaît sur le visage de Naruto, content d'attirer enfin toute l'attention de son amie. _

_« Hum… il est plus beau que toi, plus charismatique que toi, plus silencieux que toi, plus fort que toi, plus intelligent que toi, plus…_

_- C'est bon, 'fais comme si j'avais rien dit ! »_

_Elle sourit, victorieuse, et retourne à sa contemplation, sans s'apercevoir que l'objet de tant d'attentions a tourné la sienne sur le blondinet fulminant de frustration. Le jeune garçon, se sentant observé, relève la tête et le fusille du regard. _

_« T'as un problème Uchiwa ?_

_- … »_

_Je me vois soupirer et me laisser aller contre le poteau. Naruto s'énerve encore plus._

_« Me prends pas de haut, espèce de frimeur !_

_- Urusei, dobe._

_- M'insulte pas non plus, BAKA !_

_- Je t'ai dit de te taire, Usuratonkachi. Tu me casses les oreilles._

_- Je t'emmerde ! »_

_Le brun soupire une fois de plus, les sourcils froncés à cause de la migraine qui arrive à grand pas. Le blond, bien parti dans son élan, continue de gesticuler, se relevant d'un bond._

_« Tu veux te battre ?_

_- Naruto, tu vois pas que tu l'ennuies ? »_

_Il grogne et se rassoit en tournant le dos aux deux autres, boudant avec toute la maturité dont il savait faire preuve, parce que sa coéquipière vient de le gronder… de son côté, le brun sourit pour lui-même, pour une raison qui m'échappe sur le moment…_

_Et puis en regardant le jeune Naruto « de douze ans »… il m'amuse… je souris... _

_Tout redevient flou._

« Sasuke-kun ! »

J'ouvre grand les yeux pour me retrouver en face de Sakura, le visage emprunt à l'inquiétude.

Je me rends compte que je suis allongé par terre. Les brins d'herbes chatouillent mes joues.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu m'as fait peur. Tu t'es écroulé d'un seul coup ! »

Je m'assois et lui souris pour la rassurer.

« Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je me suis rappelé de quelque chose… »

Sakura-chan soupire de soulagement avant de me rendre mon sourire.

« Et qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je regarde autour de moi. Naruto est perché sur un arbre en train de dormir paisiblement. Je me demande combien de temps je suis resté dans ce souvenir…

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Un nouveau sourire se forme sur mon visage sans que je ne m'en aperçoive…

« … un beau souvenir ! »

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**.oO°Oo.**

Je me suis bien amusé en écrivant ce chapitre. Surtout au moment des chatouilles lool. J'ai hésité à le mettre, me demandant si Naruto était capable de ce genre de chose… mais en imaginant « Sasuke avec des noreilles de chat ! braouuu »… je me suis dis que ça donnait bien envie de le tripoter XD. Même si Naruto a mûri (j'espère que vous l'avez senti malgré le fait que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup montré dans ce chapitre), s'il ne reste pas un gamin, c'est plus un Naruto lol

Reviews quand même ? Le premier chapitre a plu, le deuxième est-il à la hauteur ? n.n

Je vous embrasse en espérant vous retrouver au 3ème ! Un peu de patience hihi

**Prochainement :**

**Chapitre 3**

**Impuissance**


	3. Impuissance

Hello ! Oui je suis impardonnable, je mets trop de temps à poster les suites

Mais le principal c'est que les suites soient postées non ?

Je préviens tout de suite, le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas tout de suite, mais il viendra !

Soyez patients les gens n.n

Merci également pour vos reviews ! Réponses :

akuma-chan : XD j'adore lool si jamais une idée te vient à toi ou à Naruto, faites moi signe lool

Yoush : Merchiii ! Ma muse a pris un congé sabbatique XD mais j'ai réussi à en embaucher une autre ptdr. Voilà ce que ça donne hihi

Mina : hihi merki pour ta review ! Tu m'as donné une idée en plus lol Bien sûr que Naruto a dû être tout chamboulé ! On parle d'un Sasuke qui s'agrippe à lui quoi ! xD moi aussi j'aurais été désorienté à sa place ptdr, bref la suite est là huhu

Hasu No Hana : Ca y est j'ai continué et je compte terminé, peu importe le temps que ça va mettre ! kyuu

Just-me-the-boss : Sasu-chat powaaaaa ! XD

Dylvie : Il est ici ! :p je sais il était temps.. gomen !

hiyana fan fan : Moi aussi je préfère Sasuke comme ça ! Pour l'instant il se rappelle pas des choses qui l'ont rendu comme il est aujourd'hui (celui qu'on connaît tous quoi lol) alors il va rester le sasumimi que nous aimons mdr. Pour Kakashi, il va revenir mais pas tout de suite. :)

**.oO°**ENJOY**°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 3 : Impuissance**

**.oO°Oo.**

Dans cette pièce blanche froide et impersonnelle où il se trouvait, le silence régnait en maître. Ça faisait des jours qu'il était assis sur cette chaise dans l'espoir de le voir se réveiller. Chaque soir, Sakura-chan le forçait à rentrer pour qu'il se repose, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le matin, dès qu'il en était permis, il se précipitait aux côtés de Sasuke. Le voir allongé, complètement immobile depuis plus d'une semaine, le rendait malade. L'angoisse grandissait en lui comme jamais. Il ne perdait pas espoir, il faisait semblant d'être insouciant, mais quand il était seul avec ce corps si froid, si faible, qui respirait à peine… la vérité était qu'il était terrifié. Comment réagirait-il si la vieille entrait un jour dans la chambre et lui annonçait que c'était fini ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Sakura-chan lui avait certifié que Sasuke pouvait l'entendre dans son coma. Même si d'un côté sa fierté l'empêchait de faire un truc pareil, et que d'un autre il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, il s'était essayé. N'importe quoi, oui, il disait n'importe quoi. Et sans s'arrêter. Parce que ça recouvrait ce silence… de mort. Mais Sasuke n'était pas- Alors il parlait sans s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il le désirait, mais il avait l'impression que l'état de son ami s'améliorait. Il reprenait des couleurs, sa respiration lui semblait moins difficile et cette souffrance permanente gravée sur son visage laissait place à une expression plus paisible.

Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas eu envie de parler sans cesse pour dire des bêtises. Il s'était contenté de regarder intensément le visage de Sasuke. Il avait l'air dans la lune et restait tout aussi immobile et silencieux que lui. Il réfléchissait à avant l'accident. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si Sasuke… comment il se sentirait si jamais il partait alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit… Depuis des années il s'amusait avec lui, il faisait l'offensé quand il l'insultait, prenait son rôle de rival au sérieux et il s'appliquait à ce que Sasuke fasse la même chose. Et c'était génial. Son retour en avait laissé sceptiques plus d'un mais lui croyait en son coéquipier et au lien qui les unissait. A force d'être à nouveau ensemble, celui-ci s'était renforcer. Pour lui, c'était devenu la seule chose pour laquelle il donnerait sa vie. Ce lien si fort et indescriptible, il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde. Alors il s'était tu. Taire un sentiment aussi compliqué et si grand, ça avait été difficile. Mais il avait tenu le coup.

Ce jour-là, dans cette chambre à l'odeur si détestable, il y repensait vraiment. Si… non, QUAND Sasuke se réveillerait, est-ce qu'il oserait lui dire ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais si jamais il lui arrivait un jour quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas vivre en se demandant ce qu'il se serait passé s'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments…

« Sasuke… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Mais promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas, hein ! En fait… depuis longtemps… tu… »

Il ravalait sa salive en cherchant ses mots. Il espérait que Sasuke ne l'entendait pas… Cet espoir lui permit de rassembler son courage.

« Je tiens énormément à toi. Plus que comme un simple ami ou coéquipier. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux… alors… Ne… »

Il laissait une larme couler. Puis une deuxième. Il n'essayait pas de les retenir parce qu'il était trop occupé à ne pas penser au pire. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il avait rompu cette promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait le droit, pas vrai ?

« Ne meurs pas ! S'il te plait… Je… J'ai besoin de toi… tu le sais… BAKA, REVEILLE TOI ! »

Il serrait la main de Sasuke sans même s'en rendre compte. Il la serrait entre ses doigts, contre sa joue. Les larmes qui s'échappaient trouvaient refuge sur cette main si froide…

« Ouvre les yeux et traite moi de tous les noms, je m'en fiche ! Appelle-moi Usuratonkachi avec dédain, je m'en fous complètement ! C'est comme ça que j'aime que tu m'appelles ! Merde, Sasuke, si tu ne te réveilles pas… »

Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers le visage blanc et neutre de Sasuke._ Terriblement_ blanc et _terriblement_ sans expression. Il ne semblait pas respirer. Il donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un corps sans vie...

« …Sasuke ! »

Le grincement de la chaise raclant le sol résonnait encore dans la pièce alors que le blond se détachait silencieusement des lèvres de Sasuke… elles étaient gelées… mais un souffle s'en échappait toujours… même un peu plus grand qu'avant, non ? Il se rapprochait une nouvelle fois de sa bouche et soupirait de bien-être à ce contact… Il sentit les doigts de Sasuke se resserrer sur sa main. Il se redressa et constata avec soulagement que la respiration de Sasuke était normale. Un son lui vint aux oreilles…

« Naruto… »

Avait-il rêvé ? Ou l'avait-il réellement appelé ? Il ne réfléchissait déjà plus à cette question quand ses jambes l'entraînaient hors de la chambre pour annoncer que Sasuke avait enfin réagi !

Quand il se retrouva en face de lui, son cœur se contracta douloureusement.

« On se connaît ? »

**oO°Oo**

« ... NARUTO !

- HEIN ? QUOI ? »

L'endormi n'a pas le temps de se redresser que l'arbre sur lequel il était assoupi est déraciné.

« SAKURA-CHAN ? Qu-Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Elle secoue le tronc avec une facilité qui me laisse quoi. J'ai de plus en plus peur de cette fille… Naruto ne tarde pas à tomber de sa branche comme une pomme appelée par la gravité.

« Mais ça fait mal, Sakura-chan ! »

Elle repose l'arbre à son endroit d'origine, comme si de rien n'était… ou presque… et se dirige vers le blond pour lui arra-… lui tirer les oreilles.

« Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu ronfles ! Il serait temps de commencer l'entraînement !

- Mais c'est pas une raison pour… !

- Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! En plus j'ai paniqué quand Sasuke-kun est tombé dans les pommes ! Mais toi tu dormais déjà, à peine posé sur ton perchoir ! »

Naruto redirige son regarde vers moi, tout à coup très sérieux. C'est surprenant de le voir comme ça.

« Tu as eu un malaise Sasuke ? »

- Euh… Non, je…

- Un souvenir lui est revenu. Je pense que tous les efforts qu'il a mis en œuvre pour se rappeler si rapidement l'ont complètement vidé. »

Le regard de mon coéquipier se fait plus inquiet mais sa voix ne le laisse pas entendre, au contraire, elle est étonnamment dure. Même si sa colère est plus expliquée par son inquiétude, je vois cette lueur de reproche au fond de ses yeux.

« Baka ! Ne commence pas à te donner autant de mal ! Ca viendra tout seul ! »

Je baisse les yeux et m'excuse, la culpabilité peut se lire sur mon visage. Après un silence lourd, Sakura-chan me prend le bras en m'adressent un grand sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke-kun, nous t'aiderons à te souvenir de tout ! Mais il faut que tu te ménages sinon tu vas retomber dans le coma.

- D'accord… »

Je me remémore ce lieu froid et noir... et ce silence oppressant… Non, je refuse d'y retourner…

« Bon on commence ? »

Je lève les yeux vers Naruto, déjà en position de combat. Il a à nouveau cette expression déterminée et rayonnante. Comment fait-il pour changer d'humeur comme ça ?

« Quel culot ! On attendait que toi, je te ferais savoir !

- Okay, c'est bon ! Je suis là maintenant ! Je n'attends qu'un petit combat pour bien me réveiller ! »

Je regarde Naruto alors qu'il s'échauffe. J'essaye de comprendre ce sentiment. Cette impatience. Cette adrénaline qui fait bouillonner mon sang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la perspective de me battre avec Naruto fait naître en moi une telle excitation.

« Prêt ? »

Il se met en position et je fais machinalement pareil.

« Naruto, vas-y doucement !

- T'inquiète, Sakura-chan ! »

Après un regard, Il fond sur moi. J'esquive naturellement. Je sens qu'il retient ses coups et pour une raison qui m'échappe, ça m'agace. Comme si par vengeance, le coup que je lui porte a pour but de lui faire mal. Il est projeté à deux ou trois mètres et je m'étonne moi-même de la force de mon poing. Il sourit et se relève en me lançant un regard qui me fait tout de suite comprendre qu'il ne se retiendra plus. Nous nous combattons longtemps. Mes mouvements se font tous seuls, indépendamment de ma volonté, comme si mon corps avait une mémoire propre et qu'il appliquait ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étonner des choses qu'il sait faire que déjà il exécute un autre mouvement que je pensais irréalisable.

Je ressens un plaisir immense en cet instant. Naruto et moi échangeons des coups, parfois trop puissants, ça nous fait mal, on a peut-être des difficultés à se relever de temps en temps, mais c'est tellement bon. Je me sens flotter. Sans y avoir réfléchi, je sais que j'aime me battre avec Naruto. Ce n'est presque pas un combat pour moi, c'est une sorte de langage, un jeu de questions-réponses. C'est étrange mais familier. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je suis transporté par cette allégresse. Le temps passe sans que j'en aie conscience et mon rêve est que ce « dialogue » ne s'arrête jamais.

« Sasuke-kun, ménage-toi !

- Oui, oui ! »

J'évite un coup de poing et me baisse pour faire un croche-pied à Naruto. Sakura-chan soupire en voyant que je n'écoute pas ses mises en gardes. De notre côté, nous sommes trop heureux de cet échange pour calmer le jeu. Naruto me donne un coup dans le ventre que je n'ai pas réussi à anticiper. Je recule et reprend mon souffle avant de me relancer dans le combat.

Soudain une voix. Une image. Suivie d'autres.

_« C'est mon premier lien affectif avec quelqu'un »_

_Deux silhouettes qui se font faces._

Je fonce sur Naruto pour lui rendre le coup qu'il vient de me donner. Je sens mes yeux qui me brûlent. Il utilise le multiclonage pour m'encercler. Malgré le nombre d'attaquants, j'esquive sans peine, je peux anticiper leurs gestes, tous en même temps, et répondre aux coups de plusieurs d'entre eux avec une facilité qui me déconcerte.

_Une cascade. La collision. Mes oreilles sifflent. Un cri : mon nom. _

Une fois tous les doubles de Naruto disparus, le vrai s'avance et me félicite.

_Un frisson. La pluie._

_Son corps inerte, la fatigue, la peine… _

Il se rapproche en voyant que je ne réagis pas. Je le regarde sans le voir. Il me parle mais je n'entends pas. Je me retrouve par terre sans me rappeler être tombé. Mes oreilles bourdonnent désagréablement. Naruto est penché sur moi, inquiet. Sakura-chan le bouscule et lui crie dessus avant de se pencher elle aussi sur moi.

_Les ténèbres…_

La dernière image que je vois, est une image irréelle et vacillante. Le visage de Naruto endormi. Puis l'obscurité. Et des mots trop lointains pour qu'ils puissent avoir un sens pour moi…

_« C'est pour ça que je vais t'arrêter ! »_

**oO°Oo**

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et les referme aussitôt en retenant un cri. Ils me brûlent. Je plaque mes mains froides sur mes paupières dans l'espoir de soulager la douleur, mais rien n'y fait. Un objet racle le sol, certainement les pieds d'une chaise. Sorti des ténèbres une fois de plus, je reprends conscience et tente de me souvenir de ce qui m'a poussé à revenir ici. Je commence à m'habituer à cet endroit qui pue le désinfectant. Je peux presque voir les murs blancs de la pièce, même les yeux fermés. Mais même en m'y habituant, je ressens toujours ce malaise étrange. Je me re-concentre à nouveau sur ce qu'il s'est passé et quand ça me revient, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à laquelle je pense.

Ce souvenir qui me laisse un goût amer de regret dans la bouche…

« Naruto ?

- Il n'est pas là. »

Sakura-chan.

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais ça me pique terriblement, au point que je sens des larmes chaudes couler sur mes tempes.

« Je t'avais dit de faire doucement. Tsunade-sama dit que ça doit venir du fait que tu ais activé ton sharingan, mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ton corps l'a rejeté.

- Sharingan ?

- Ta pupille. Elle te permet d'anticiper les attaques et de copier celles de ton adversaire. Tu peux t'en servir pour beaucoup d'autres choses mais je me contenterais pour l'instant de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au terrain d'entraînement. »

Son ton est dur, j'en conclu qu'elle est en colère. Je préfère me taire, Je n'ai aucune envie de m'attirer ses foudres. Dans mon mutisme, je me heurte une nouvelle fois au dernier souvenir que j'ai effleuré. Je veux savoir.

Je veux comprendre cette colère que j'éprouve.

« Où est Naruto ?

- Avec Tsunade-sama…

- … »

Un long silence. Je ne dis plus rien et m'entête à appuyer mes mains gelées contre mes yeux meurtriers.

Mes mains sont aussi glacées que celles d'un mort…

**oO°Oo**

Ca faisait un moment que Naruto était assis en face de la vieille et elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'était réellement attendu à ce qu'elle l'engueule comme pas possible pour avoir agi avec tant d'irresponsabilité. Mais non, elle se contentait de le regarder d'un air pensif. Il commençait à devenir nerveux. L'état de Sasuke s'était-il aggravé ? Avait-il sombré dans un profond coma ? En sortirait-il cette fois… ? Il en tremblait rien que d'y penser. Une nouvelle angoisse remontait dans sa gorge et une boule se formait. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il haïssait trop ce silence… et espérait plus que jamais ce silence ne lui réponde alors que Sasuke serait allongé dans une de ces horribles chambres blanches.

Y repenser lui fit perdre patience.

« Dis quelque chose ! »

Tsunade leva enfin les yeux du dossier qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle l'observa silencieusement un long moment avant de soupirer.

« Naruto, tu es définitivement irresponsable. »

C'était tout ?

« Et quoi ?

- Et tu les fermes deux minutes. »

Naruto frissonna. Elle lui parlait rarement avec une telle froideur. Il comprit qu'il devait lui obéir. Après un long moment, elle referma le dossier et le posa sur son bureau. C'était celui de Sasuke… L'angoisse revenait à grandes enjambées. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Naruto… Je te rassure, la vie de Sasuke n'est pas en danger… »

Les muscles de Naruto se décontractèrent et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« … Le problème c'est que son amnésie n'a absolument rien avoir avec l'attaque qu'il a subi et je ne suis plus aussi sûre qu'il souffre d'un choc post-traumatique…

- Comment ça ? D'où ça vient ?

- De lui-même. »

Nouveau silence, le temps que l'information fasse son chemin dans sa tête blonde. Mais décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Quand il retrouve un souvenir il ne devrait pas s'effondrer comme ça. »

Naruto écoutait avec attention, ne sachant quoi dire, ne sachant quoi penser. Sa seule réaction fut de frapper violemment son poing sur le bureau. Il ne ressentait que de la rage face à son… impuissance.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a alors ? Comment on peut le guérir ? »

Tsunade ne dit rien d'abord, elle détourna son regard avant de murmurer la réponse avec honte.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Jamais elle n'oubliera le regard horrifié et déçu qu'il lui adresse en réponse avant de sortir du bureau.

**oO°Oo**

« Arrête de frotter. Tu vas empirer les choses. »

Sakura-chan a enfin ouvert la bouche. Elle s'est apparemment calmée d'après ce que je peux entendre. Sa voix résonne avec douceur à mes oreilles et je m'en sens apaisé. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi sa voix m'a manqué. Peut-être parce qu'elle est la seule à cet instant qui peut briser ce silence morbide qui règne tout le temps en ces lieux…

J'entends le son des pieds de la chaise qui crissent sur le sol, celui de ses pas qui s'éloignent, suivi du robinet, puis encore ses pas vers le lit. La jeune femme retire mes mains. Je la laisse faire. Elle pose un tissu humide et froid sur mes paupières. Ca me soulage un peu. Elle le passe délicatement sur mes tempes et bientôt sur le reste de mon visage avant de le tamponner sur mes yeux en caressant mon front de sa main libre. Ce geste maternel fait remonter une boule douloureuse dans ma gorge et mes yeux continuent de pleurer. La main de Sakura-chan quitte mon front pour trouver la mienne et l'étreint. Ses lèvres se posent tendrement à l'endroit déjà refroidi que sa main chaude vient d'abandonner. Elles viennent ensuite se nicher près de mon oreille. Je resserre l'étreinte de sa main et me mords la lèvre pour ne faire aucun bruit…

« Chuuut… Je suis là… »

Mais sa voix trop douce et trop plaisante m'arrache un sanglot.

Sa voix aussi suave que celle d'une mère…

**oO°Oo**

De l'autre côté de la porte, Naruto était adossé, la tête baissée et les poings serrés au fond de ses poches pour éviter de frapper…

Une fois de plus, il se sentait si…

**Impuissant.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**.oO°Oo.**

Désolée pour l'énorme attente. Je remercie tout le monde pour les idées qu'on m'a données ! J'en ai utilisées quelques unes, et si vous en avez d'autres, pas de problèmes je vous écoute, ça m'aide à continuer alors n'hésitez pas ! kyu 3

Sur ce je vous laisse ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre tant attendu ! Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais… Reviews ?

PS : Le Sasuke tout mimi reviendra dans le prochain chapitre, cette fois un peu moins triste.

**Prochainement :**

**Chapitre 4**

**La Team 7**


	4. La Team 7

Kyaaa trop bien un nouveau chapitre si rapidement ! C'est génial hein ? lol Bon je me calme.

Vous n'allez pas me croire je l'ai écris d'une traite ! C'est vraiment inouï ! Bon, faut que je vous avoue que je l'ai fait sur mon temps de révisions de BAC francais u_u (c'est maaaaaaaal XD)

Bref, sans vous faire attendre davantage, voici le chapitre 4 !

Cependant, ne vous excitez pas, le 5e n'arrivera certainement pas aussi vite.

Soyez patients.

Je remercie à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ! Voici les Réponses de quelques unes :

Alisea : Tu dois porter chance ;p voici le chapitre 4 !

Mina : chuuut tu vas pas révéler toute l'intrigue ! xDD Merci pour ta review lol Tu as vu clair dans mon jeu xD

Itemi-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review n.n oui, on dit OOC (Out Of Character) Et oui c'est l'idée ;p mais comme tu le sais toi aussi, même un Sasuke sans passé ne serait pas comme ça xD mais j'ai toujours ma bonne excuse lol

**.oO°**ENJOY**°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 4 : La Team 7**

**.oO°Oo.**

Le silence s'est une fois de plus installé et je n'ai pas le courage de le briser.

Nous marchons, Naruto, Sakura-chan et moi, vers la maison de mon ami. Tsunade-sama m'a permis de rentrer. J'ai l'impression que Naruto lui en veut pour quelque chose… Sakura-chan ne dit rien depuis un moment. Dans la chambre d'hôpital, elle n'a fait aucune remarque sur les larmes, une fois de plus inexplicables, que j'ai versées. Elle s'est contentée de me sourire et je serais bien reparti pour fondre en larmes si Naruto n'était pas entré à ce moment là en me disant que je pouvais partir.

Mais depuis plusieurs minutes que nous marchons, rien n'a été dit. Je me contente de suivre Naruto et Sakura qui me précèdent, tous deux les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans leurs pensées. J'aurais voulu parler tout de suite à Naruto du souvenir étrange que j'ai cru retrouver. Mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction, peur d'avoir compris ce qu'était la véritable signification de ce souvenir. J'attendrais que nous soyons seuls.

« On y est. »

Je lève la tête et découvre le vieil immeuble dont les murs sont sales. Naruto cherche ses clefs et nous ouvre. Une fois dans les escaliers je commence à ne plus supporter cette atmosphère oppressante, accentuée par l'étroitesse des lieux. Quand nous arrivons dans l'appartement, j'ai peine à croire ce que je vois…

Un vrai bordel.

Des vêtements, des emballages de nourriture vides, des objets variés… tous jonchant le sol. Sakura-chan fait la même tête que moi. Après avoir détaillé le salon où nous nous trouvions, nous dirigeons notre regard vers le propriétaire des lieux. Il comprend tout de suite.

« Bon, ok, c'est un peu en désordre…

- Un peu ? Naruto, c'est une vraie pagaille ! Sasuke-kun ne peut pas vivre dans cette porcherie !

- Quoi « une porcherie » ? Il suffit de ramasser les vêtements et ce sera parfait ! »

Il s'exécute et c'est vrai, ça fait tout de suite mieux, mais quand même… Il lance un regard triomphant à Sakura-chan qui lâche un long soupir avant de sortir de la pièce pour revenir une minute plus tard avec un sac poubelle.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je nettoie. »

En prenant soin de ne pas trop y toucher, elle jette tous les emballages et papiers qui traînent sur le sol.

« C'est pas à toi de faire ça, arrête ! Je vais le faire !

- Naruto, tu n'as jamais rangé de ta vie ! »

Cette remarque me fait pouffer, attirant ainsi leur regard, moi qui étais resté le silencieux témoin de leur scène de ménage… ce jeu de mot me fait éclater de rire, une fois de plus sans que mes amis ne comprennent. Je finis par enfin calmer mon hilarité et m'avance dans la pièce pour aider Sakura-chan. Elle m'adresse un sourire avant de lancer à Naruto le même regard qu'il lui avait adressé quelques minutes plus tôt. Obligé de se mettre à la tâche, il nous aide à nettoyer le reste de l'appartement. Après tout c'est chez lui, quand même…

**oO°Oo**

Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail, nous avons pratiquement terminé. Naruto lui-même s'est étonné de la couleur de la moquette du salon, depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Ça nous a bien fait rire, Sakura-chan s'est moquée de lui et lui a fait promettre de ranger régulièrement. « Oui maman », avait-il répondu, déclanchant ainsi un autre rire de ma part.

Je me plais dans cette ambiance-là. Mieux que celle que nous traînions en arrivant. Je trouve cette atmosphère tellement chaleureuse. Elle comble quelque chose en moi. Elle remplit le vide de douceur et de chaleur. Une chose devient très claire dans mon esprit.

Sakura-chan et Naruto sont les personnes avec qui je voudrais rester toute ma vie.

« Mince, je dois y aller ! »

Sakura-chan sort de la poussière pour mettre ses chaussures.

« Où tu vas ?

- Je dois aller aider à l'hôpital. Je finis tard, mais si vous êtes toujours d'attaque on peut manger ensemble ce soir ! »

Sans même attendre notre réponse, elle prend la porte, nous saluant rapidement. Un silence plane avant que Naruto ne parle :

« Je ne sais pas si on va la laisser soigner des patients, elle est toute sale. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est poussiéreuse ? On dirait bien qu'elle non plus ne se sert pas souvent d'un plumeau ! »

Sa plaisanterie me fait rire aux éclats, surtout parce que je suis encore pris dans cette air de joie et de paix que j'ai respiré tout l'après-midi. Naruto me fixe longuement, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de rire et lui adresse un regard interrogateur. Il sort de ses pensées et rit nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de se reprendre.

« Dis, on est sale nous aussi ! Une douche ne serait pas de trop !

- Il ne faudrait pas mettre les sacs dans la beine d'abord ? »

Il semble réfléchir en posant les yeux sur les dizaines de sacs qui bouchent la sortie.

« Peut-être… »

**oO°Oo**

Je lâche un soupir de bien-être en sentant la morsure de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Je reste un long moment sous le jet d'eau. Le souvenir de ce matin m'est revenu et alors que je me concentre sur cette vision insensée, une légère migraine me vient. Mais je la mets sur le compte de la fatigue engendrée par cette longue journée. Je me décide enfin à sortir de la douche, me sèche et enfile les vêtements que Naruto m'a prêtés, le temps de laver les miens, sales et poussiéreux. Après quoi, mes yeux tombent involontairement sur le reflet embué que me renvoie le miroir. Un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité fait s'accélérer mon coeur. Je passe d'un geste tremblant une serviette sur le miroir et me retrouve face à face avec moi-même.

Moi.

Je fixe étrangement mon reflet humide, sans pour autant me reconnaître. Je touche mon visage du bout des doigts pour m'en assurer. Ce visage m'est familier, seulement…

L'image d'un autre se superpose à la mienne.

Sous la surprise, je recule et trébuche contre la porte. Je jure entre mes dents devant ma bêtise mais surtout à cause de la douleur dans mon épaule qui a heurté violemment la poignée…

« Sasuke ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, euh… J'ai juste glissé.

- Ok, fais attention. »

C'est avec peine que je me relève, massant mon épaule en grimaçant. J'ose un bref regard sur le miroir et y voit mon reflet. Je passe une main sur mon visage en soupirant longuement. J'ai dû rêver…

Je sors de la salle de bain et rejoint Naruto, qui s'était lavé avant moi, dans le salon. Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur mon visage en constatant la propreté des lieux. Mon ami n'a pas remarqué ma présence, il est allongé sur le canapé et lit tranquillement. Une idée me vient soudainement, sorti de je ne sais où. Adoptant une démarche féline, je me dirige vers le canapé en silence, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. Quand j'arrive derrière le canapé, je retiens de rire en imaginant la tête que fera Naruto. Une grande inspiration et j'enjambe la banquette pour atterrir sur le blond…

« Bouh !

- Aaah ! »

Il se redresse vivement sous la surprise en me regardant avec des yeux énormes. Quant à moi, je suis mort de rire, plié en deux même. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter et l'expression ahurie de Naruto ne m'aide vraiment pas !

« Je t'ai eu ! »

Son regard se fait indescriptible et intense. Je n'y fais pas tout de suite attention, trop absorbé par mon hilarité. Mais après quelques minutes, je croise ses yeux bleus, ceux dans lesquels je me suis perdu hier… mon rire s'évanouit quand le visage de mon ami affiche un sourire tendre.

Un sourire tellement doux et chaleureux que j'en rougis.

« Quoi ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il lève la main pour m'ébouriffer mes cheveux mouillés.

« J'adore ton rire ! »

Je pique un fard. Naruto s'esclaffe à son tour alors que j'essaie de lui cacher mes rougeurs en cachant mes joues en feu derrière mes longues mèches. Ce qui n'a pas l'effet escompté. En effet, son rire redouble d'intensité. Je fais la moue et cache mon visage entre mes mains. Comme ça ne marche pas, oui son rire est toujours plus fort, je cache ses yeux à lui.

« Arrête de rire ! »

Peu à peu son rire se perd et il retire mes mains avant de passer la sienne dans mes cheveux, entraînant les mèches qui cachaient volontairement mon visage. Il plonge son regard dans le mien, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir de plus bel. Cette fois il ne se moque pas et se contente de me sourire malicieusement.

« Ne te cache pas, tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis ! »

De plus en plus gêné, je détourne les yeux, les joues toujours brûlantes, sans pour autant essayer de le cacher cette fois…

« Sakura-chan dirait _kawai_… »

Je frissonne à son murmure et risque un regard sur lui. Il sourit toujours et je le trouve tellement… beau. Sa main chaude quitte mes cheveux humides et vient caresser ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce contact qui m'avait manqué. Quand je les ouvre à nouveau, l'expression de Naruto a changé, il semble perdu dans ses pensées, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard figé sur moi sans qu'il ne me voit vraiment et d'où transparaît une tristesse inconnue. J'en oublie mes rougeurs, me redresse à quatre pattes et me rapproche de son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Naruto semble sortir de ses pensées et ses joues prennent une adorable teinte rose. Il se recule, jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans le coussin du canapé. Et moi, perdu dans le bleu de son regard, je me laisse entraîner par cette soudaine envie qui me prend de l'intérieur. Je rapproche mon visage du sien lentement. Il ne réagit pas, me regarde simplement droit dans les yeux, me laissant faire quand nos fronts se touchent et que nos nez se frôlent. Je romps le lien de nos regards pour poser le mien sur ses lèvres avec envie.

« Sasuke… »

Je lève un regard absent vers lui, pris dans une sorte de transe, n'ayant plus qu'une chose en tête, sans que je ne sache d'où vienne ce désir étrange. Ses doigts viennent caresser ma bouche entrouverte. Ma gorge s'assèche d'un coup et je déglutis avec difficulté alors qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je continue mon approche, les yeux mi-clos, prêt à céder à cette pulsion dévorante. Mon cœur bat la chamade et tellement fort que je l'entends dans ma tête. Nos lèvres se frôlent dans un frisson électrisant.

« Vous n'ouvrez jamais la porte quand on sonne ? »

Un gros bruit de chute.

« J'ai vu que tes serviettes étaient vieilles, alors j'en ai acheté d'… »

Sakura-chan entre dans le salon et nous trouve allongés par terre, Naruto sur moi. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la stupeur.

Vent glacial…

La seconde d'après, elle l'étranglait avec sa serviette neuve, lui allongé sur le ventre et tentant vainement de fuir, elle le bloquant à terre de tout son poids, tirant avec force sur la serviette autour du cou du pauvre homme en le sermonnant comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans surveillance une minute. Quant à moi, la scène étant trop violente, je me cachais, encore écarlate de ce qui avait failli arriver, derrière le coussin du canapé.

**oO°Oo**

« Sakura-chaaaan !

- Ne m'approche pas pervers ! »

Nous étions tous les trois sortis pour manger un morceau. Finalement, Sakura-chan s'était déplacée pour rien, on lui avait fait comprendre qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'un plumeau pour soigner des malades. J'ai failli éclater de rire, repensant à la plaisanterie de Naruto à ce sujet. Je me contentais de lui adresser un sourire ironique. Elle avait finalement décidé de rentrer chez elle pour se laver et était venue nous chercher.

« Et qu'est ce que je vois ? Non vraiment, Naruto, tu devrais avoir honte de te jeter sur une créature sans défense comme Sasuke-kun ! »

Dire qu'il a été puni par ma faute cette fois…

« Mais Sakura-chaaaaan ! Pardon, je ne recommencerais plus, promis ! Maintenant on va manger des ramens ?

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Le blondinet sanglote en traînant du pied, privé de son plat préféré. Encore une image qui m'aurait bien fait rire si je ne me sentais pas coupable. Mais finalement, Sakura-chan a pitié et accepte. Fou de joie, Naruto s'est laissé emporté et a tenté de lui faire un câlin… il s'est pris une claque.

Nous sommes tous les trois attablés à Ichikaru. Naruto mange comme quatre, je suis impressionné. Sakura-chan me regarde du coin de l'oeil depuis un moment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle rougit, prise la main dans le sac, et me sourit d'un air gêné.

« Non, c'est rien… C'est juste que tu portes des vêtements qui ressemblent à ceux que tu avais il y a longtemps. »

Je toise d'un air suspicieux mon t-shirt bleu marine et mon short blanc. De son côté, c'est Naruto qu'elle regarde de cette façon.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu lui a sauté dessus maintenant… Tu n'aurais pas des penchants pédophiles ? »

Naruto s'étouffe avec ses Ramens avant de se défendre.

« Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais bien que non !

- Je plaisantais ! »

Elle lui sourit avec malice avant de se retourner vers moi, avec une fausse expression inquiète.

« Fais attention ce soir, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire pendant ton sommeil…

- Sakura-chan ! Arrête ça, il va finir par te croire ! »

Elle éclate de rire et nous ne tardons pas à la suivre, malgré le fait que je suis horriblement gêné… J'avais oublié que je dormais chez Naruto ce soir.

**oO°Oo**

Nous avons passé la soirée à rire, à suspecter Naruto pour Sakura-chan, et à se moquer d'elle pour lui. Moi je ne disais pas grand chose, mais je m'amusais comme je n'aurais jamais cru le faire aussi vite. Dire qu'hier encore je ne faisais que me raccrocher aux vêtements de Naruto en tremblant, aujourd'hui je me sens déjà plus… vivant. Je n'ai plus peur. Je me sens réellement bien avec eux. J'aimerais que ça ne se finisse jamais…

Je souhaiterais seulement me souvenir de tous les autres bons moments que j'ai pu passer avec eux.

Je me retrouve avec Sakura-chan et Naruto comme si je l'avais toujours été. Ce qui doit être le cas. Je ne sais pas. Mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que pour moi, c'est naturel, c'est bon, c'est chaud. C'est comme une famille…

Est-ce que j'ai une famille ?

Je préfère ne pas y penser, le faire me projetterait à nouveau dans ces ténèbres que je fuis à présent comme la peste. Pour le moment je ne veux penser qu'au présent, qu'à cette seconde éternelle, où je ris comme si je m'étais retenu pendant trop d'années.

Tout ce que je veux c'est être ce Sasuke de la Team 7.

**oO°Oo**

Après avoir mangé, nous sommes rentrés chez Naruto. Il a l'air fatigué, il n'arrête pas de bailler. Je lâche un bâillement discret. Peut-être que je le suis tout autant…

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de futon… Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, j'irais sur le canapé. »

Il se change rapidement et je détourne les yeux. Je pensais qu'on dormirait dans la même pièce…

« Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit. »

Je vais dans la chambre de Naruto, que nous avons également rangée et nettoyée dans l'après-midi, et me couche dans le lit. L'odeur de Naruto est imprégnée dans les draps… C'est délicieux comme odeur… la fraîcheur d'un matin, la rosée, l'herbe… Je prends une longue bouffée de cette senteur. Puis j'essaie de dormir…

J'essaie.

Pendant longtemps.

L'odeur de Naruto ne me suffit pas parce que… sa chaleur n'est pas ici.

Il fait noir dans cette chambre…

Un son me parvient aux oreilles. Un son horrible, venant de la profondeur de ma tête… Un cri d'enfant…

Le mien, je le sais.

Je me redresse brusquement sur le lit, regardant partout dans la pièce, sans rien voir. Trop noir…

**Trop noir.**

**Trop peur. **

Je me lève, tremblant, mes jambes ayant tout juste la force de me soutenir et sors de la pièce rapidement. Le couloir est aussi plongé dans l'obscurité. Je marche jusqu'au salon.

De la lumière…

Plus je sors de la pénombre du couloir, plus ces cris dans ma tête s'estompent. Car je le sais, ils ne sont pas réels. Je le sais parce qu'ils m'appartiennent. Ils sortent de la bouche de celui que j'étais…

Mes cris.

Dans ma tête.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

La voix rassurante de Naruto fait taire ces cris d'enfant terrifié.

« Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Je baisse les yeux, gêné d'avoir l'air si gamin. Quand je les relève vers Naruto, il n'a pas le regard de quelqu'un qui se moque. Il est très sérieux. Comme la dernière fois dans la chambre d'hôpital. Quelque chose le tourmente. Pourquoi lui ne dort-il pas ?

Est-ce que j'ai crié « moi aussi » ? L'ai-je réveillé ?

« Viens. »

Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le canapé. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque qu'aucune lampe n'est allumée… pourtant j'avais cru voir de la lumière. Est-ce que c'était également une invention de mon esprit malade ? Je me serre contre Naruto, profitant de son contact apaisant. Il sourit d'un air moqueur mais je m'en fiche.

Je me souviens de ces images et de ses paroles qui me sont revenues pendant notre combat.

« Naruto ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que… on s'est déjà battu ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout le temps.

- Non, je veux dire… Sérieusement ? »

Il ne répond pas. Peut-être réfléchit-il. Mais j'ai beau attendre, il ne dit toujours rien.

« Je me suis rappelé de quelque chose pendant l'entraînement de ce matin… Il y avait une cascade et… il pleuvait peut-être… Tu disais quelque chose comme hier… que j'étais ton premier lien… et je…

- C'est un mauvais souvenir. »

Son ton sec me fait sursauter. Un son si inattendu venant de lui. Je comprends qu'il pense réellement ce qu'il dit. C'était un mauvais souvenir… Mais un souvenir quand même.

Un de **nos** souvenirs.

« Mais… J'aimerais savoir.

- Ecoute… Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux si ça peut t'aider à éclaircir certaines choses qui te reviennent mais… Ce souvenir-là, c'est… Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Un silence s'en suit. Une pause tellement longue que je n'ose pas lui poser cette autre question, qui semble comme un cheveu sur la soupe… Mais… Maintenant que j'y suis, je…

« Naruto ?

- Oui ? »

Il faut que je sache.

« … Est-ce que j'ai une famille ? »

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**.oO°Oo.**

Mouhahahaha je suis diabolique de couper comme ça XD lol Sans rancune, chers lecteurs, c'est fait exprès et en plus je suis arrivé à la limite pour la longueur des chapitres hihi. (Non pas tappé… non... posez moi cette batte de baseball ! xD)

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? C'est toujours un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette fic. Votre moment préféré ? :p Moi je crois que c'est sur le canapé kukuku. Quoi ? Sadique, moi ? XD Meeeeuh non. Sinon, Sakura qui traite Naruto de pédophile XD mince, pour le coup ça lui va bien si c'est avec un Sasuke tout petit avec des n'oreilles de chat XDD

Autre chose : j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y en avait encore qui était anti-sakura dans le lot de mes lecteurs XD mais moi je l'aime bien ! n.n bon, ok, elle les interrompt tout le temps, mais c'était la dernière fois promis kuku.

Bon, j'arrête de causer, je n'ai plus qu'un seul mot à dire : Reviews ? :p

Thanks !

**Prochainement :**

**Chapitre 5**

**Des larmes derrière un sourire**


	5. Des larmes derrière un sourire

Je suis impardonnable de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps,

Je sais que j'ai une vie en dehors de Naruto, mais quand même u_u.

Je culpabilise, mais au fond, ça n'accélère pas la venue des chapitres xD

Bon passons, je poste le chapitre 5 ! C'est quand même pas rien pour moi.

Le 6ème mettra certainement du temps à s'écrire, vous me connaissez à force,

Mais je ferais mon maximum pour qu'il en vaille la peine !

**.oO°**ENJOY**°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 5 : Des larmes derrière un sourire**

**.oO°Oo.**

Naruto était assis sur le canapé, en train de réfléchir sur l'état de Sasuke. Il se sentait incapable de lui venir en aide et ça lui faisait affreusement mal. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de Tsunade, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de ne pas savoir comment soigner l'Uchiwa. Puis il avait à nouveau ressenti cette terrible colère. Celle qu'il arrivait le moins à ignorer. Celle qu'il ressentait envers lui-même pour son impuissance. Il repensait à la souffrance qu'il avait enduré pendant le coma de Sasuke et savoir que ça pouvait à nouveau arriver le terrifiait plus que n'importe quoi. En réalité, Naruto ne laissait rien paraître, mais chaque minute depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sasuke pour le ramener chez lui, il veillait souvent à ce que rien ne cloche chez son ami. Chaque seconde, la peur qu'il puisse s'effondrer le hantait. Encore maintenant, il se faisait violence pour ne pas vérifier que Sasuke allait bien. Impossible de dormir. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas aller dans la chambre, il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre dans le lit car quand ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Naruto avait compris qu'il risquait de faire une bêtise. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se laisser aller à ses envies parce que ce n'était pas vraiment Sasuke. Le Sasuke qu'il connaissait était quelque part au fond de ce regard craintif qui le toisait à présent. Naruto avait alors ressenti comme un poignard en plein cœur quand il lui avait posé des questions sur ce fameux jour dans la vallée. Impossible de répondre. Impossible de dire de quoi il retournait. Parce que rien que d'y repenser, la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé en ouvrant les yeux après la bataille lui revenait. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit, même pas à Sakura. Pour lui, c'était la plus grande défaite qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Sasuke avait accepté malgré lui son silence. Mais ça n'avait été qu'un bref répit avant que la véritable question ne soit posée. Naruto ne s'y était pas attendu une seconde.

**.oO°Oo.**

_« Naruto ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- … Est-ce que j'ai une famille ? »_

Cette fois le silence est pesant. J'attends la réponse avec appréhension en faisant mon possible pour ignorer cette nouvelle migraine.

« Tu en as eu une, oui… Mais…

- … Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son silence confirme ce que je pensais. Un sentiment étrangement familier s'immisce en moi. Une tristesse que j'ai certainement dû éprouver des milliers de fois. Savoir que l'on a perdu des êtres chers, sans pour autant s'en souvenir, ça fait mal. Je me retrouve face à un autre sentiment que je ne comprends pas.

**La colère.**

« Pourquoi ? »

Ils sont morts, c'est tout. Pourtant je pose cette question. Elle ne vient pas de moi. En tout cas, pas du moi que je suis maintenant. Peut-être vient-elle de ce moi qui crie dans ma tête… Qui hurle encore et encore… Qui braille cette question sans cesse dans l'obscurité de ma mémoire… La migraine s'accentue alors qu'un goût désagréable se répand dans ma bouche. Un goût métallique.

Celui du sang.

Celui de la **haine**.

Je gémis faiblement de douleur et prend mon crâne devenu lourd entre mes mains.

« Moi… Je n'ai perdu personne… Parce que je n'ai jamais eu qui que ce soit à perdre. »

A ces mots familiers, je me tais. Du même coup, je m'aperçois que pendant que je n'ai cessé de répéter cette question. Maintenant que le silence est là, mon mal de tête s'estompe… A cause de ce second souvenir si douloureux de Naruto qui vient se greffer à cette esquisse de souvenir de la perte de ma famille…

A nouveau la colère. La certitude d'être seul, c'est de cette colère dont il s'agit, tout comme la conviction que personne ne pourra jamais comprendre ma souffrance. Je serre les poings et retiens avec peine la rage antérieure qui fait bouillir mon sang.

« … Jusqu'à toi. »

Je relève brusquement les yeux pour le fixer dans l'obscurité. Ces derniers mots apaisent ce moi-même d'autrefois.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir… Mais même si je ne me sens pas le courage de t'en parler maintenant, sache que je t'ai déjà perdu une fois... ce jour-là… »

Je retiens ma respiration quand il ose enfin me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Et si ça devait arriver encore… j'en mourrais. »

Le silence prend place. Naruto a complètement effacé cette étrange colère. Le moi qui criais de peur ou de rage se tais. Peut-être que savoir que je suis important pour Naruto joue un rôle.

Peut-être que Naruto est ce dont mon moi antérieur a besoin ?

« Ta famille…

- Je… n'ai pas besoin de savoir… »

Naruto me regarde curieusement. Il s'écoule un long moment où je serre le coussin du canapé contre moi. Mon cœur bat de façon irrégulière, appréhendant encore maintenant la vérité.

Celle que mon moi antérieur garde secrète.

Cachée derrière une porte effrayante.

« Il est tard. Tu dois être fatigué, tu devrais aller dormir. »

Naruto se lève et je sens sa main chercher la mienne pour m'entraîner à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il me souhaite bonne nuit et retourne vers le couloir. Je sens déjà ma phobie remonter à la surface et des plaintes résonnent des profondeurs de mon subconscient. Il s'éloigne…

Il est déjà trop loin…

Tout ce qui me vient c'est cet appel tremblant et aigu qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

« Naruto ! »

Je ne sais pas où j'ai pu trouver la force de sortir du lit et de l'agripper avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce obscure. Je sais seulement qu'elle venait de ce qu'il restait de mon énergie parce que juste après mes jambes n'ont plus été capables de me soutenir et la seule façon que je trouve maintenant pour ne pas tomber par terre est de m'agripper à Naruto. Je retiens une fois de plus mes larmes insensées. J'en trouve le courage quand son regard soucieux se pose sur moi. Hors de question de l'inquiéter.

« Sasuke ? »

De toute façon je serais incapable de lui dire pourquoi mon corps agit de cette manière. Je baisse la tête et prends une grande inspiration. Quand mon cœur se calme grâce à la proximité de Naruto, je réussis à retrouver une voix normale.

« J'ai… peur du noir. »

C'est un mensonge. Mais ça suffira pour excuser mon comportement enfantin. Naruto me lance un regard surpris avant de sourire. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et je resserre mon étreinte.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ?

- Hm… »

Je me retrouve peu à peu à son contact. Mes joues rosissent et mon cœur s'accélère de bonheur. Je prends une grande bouffée de son odeur. Il me mène vers le lit et me recouvre soigneusement avec la couverture avant de s'allonger à mes côtés. Je retourne de suite dans la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras, oubliant déjà ce qui a pu se passer dans mon esprit il y a deux minutes.

Sachant que Naruto me quittera quand j'aurai trouvé le sommeil, j'attends qu'il s'endorme le premier pour me décider à fermer les yeux.

**.oO°Oo.**

Le soleil vient de se lever. Naruto dort encore paisiblement. Quant à moi je me suis lové aux creux de ses bras pendant la nuit. Je l'observe, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me demande encore pourquoi il n'a pas voulu répondre à cette question qui lui faisait si mal. Même si je peux comprendre et que je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, j'aimerais tout de même me rappeler.

Me souvenir de tous les moments passés avec lui.

Bons ou mauvais.

Un faible ronflement s'élève, me ramenant à la réalité. Naruto a la bave aux lèvres et réclame encore des ramens dans un marmonnement. Cette vision m'arrache un rire moqueur. Comme ça, il a l'air d'un enfant. C'est curieux comme il peut être candide à un moment puis sérieux et triste à un autre.

« Sasuke… »

Je frémis à l'entente de mon prénom. Naruto dort toujours. Il rêve de moi ? Cette pensée me réchauffe le cœur.

« Sasuuuukeeeee ! Laisse-moi en prendre un autre ! J'ai faim. S'il te plaît. S'il… te… plaît… »

Je soupire. Décidément il ne pense qu'à manger ? Dépité, je ferme les yeux et me serre davantage contre lui.

Je voudrais vraiment me souvenir de lui…

**.oO°Oo.**

_« Alleeeeeeeeez ! Viens avec moi !_

_- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je déteste ces nouilles._

_- Et alors ? Ca t'empêche de venir à Ichikaru avec moi ?_

_- Pour quoi faire ? Si je ne mange pas._

_- C'est parce que… Oh et puis laisse tomber ! J'm' en fiche de toute manière !_

_- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? _

_- Laisse tomber !_

_Naruto court vers son restaurant, sans un dernier regard pour son ami. Sasuke le regarde s'éloigner en soupirant, se demandant bien ce qui lui prenait de vouloir à tout prix manger avec lui. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été de bonne compagnie… Il commence à déambuler dans le village jusqu'à arriver devant un terrain vide. Une étrange étendue de poussière au milieu du village. Là, il s'arrête et la regarde longuement, impassible à l'extérieur, mais une tempête se déchaînent dans son cœur. Il tend la main vers elle comme s'il y avait une porte…_

_« Sasuke ? Tu n'es pas avec Naruto ? »_

_Sasuke soupire en reconnaissant la voix de Sakura. _

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je serais avec cet imbécile ? »_

_Sakura lui adresse un regard franchement surpris, ce qui éveille la curiosité de Sasuke, bien qu'il se garde de lui montrer._

_« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. »_

_Sasuke se fige. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, toute la journée, Naruto lui avait envoyé des signaux. C'était donc ça le « Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » timide de ce matin. Et lui qui n'avait su répondre qu'un « qu'est ce que je pourrais bien avoir à te dire ? »._

_« Naruto m'a dit qu'il allait manger avec toi ce soir… entre mec, tu vois le genre. C'est pour ça que ça m'étonne de te voir chez toi... Tu n'y vas vraiment pas ? »_

_Sasuke la regarde en silence, perdu dans ses réflexions. _

_« Baka. »_

_Sakura sourit alors qu'il s'élance sur le chemin derrière elle. Il court jusqu'au restaurant préféré de Naruto. Quand celui-ci le remarque, à bout de souffle, s'écroulant sur la chaise à côté de lui, il lui adresse un regard à la fois surpris et curieux. _

_« Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les nouilles ?»_

_Sasuke reprend son souffle et lève les yeux vers lui. Les joues de Naruto changent de teinte devant l'expression de son regard. Quand Sasuke se redresse sur sa chaise, il regarde droit devant lui en prenant un air renfrogné. _

_« J'ai changé d'avis, c'est tout. »_

_Naruto lui lance un regard suspicieux d'abord puis il sourit. Son bol de ramens arrive sous son nez et il saute dessus. Sasuke dit ne rien vouloir manger._

_« Si tu manges pas, j'vois vraiment pas pourquoi t'es là… »_

_Sasuke ne répond pas. Après un long moment de silence, où Naruto demande un second bol de ramens, il commence à se poser des questions._

_« Tu ne manges pas, tu ne parles pas, tu ne me regardes même pas… Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, tu peux partir. Ne te sens pas obligé. »_

_Le sourire qu'il avait affiché tout à l'heure avait définitivement disparu. Sasuke leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Naruto faisait mine de bouder, mais il était vraiment déçu. Quand le second bol est posé sur la table, il ne s'y attaque pas tout de suite. Puis juste au moment où il semble décider à dévorer son plat, il entend un bruit. Il se tourne vers son ami. Sasuke tend vers lui une baguette dont l'extrémité est consumée par une flamme. Naruto regarde tour à tour la baguette et Sasuke, sans comprendre. _

_« Fais un vœux. »_

_Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il vient de comprendre l'idée. Un sourire sincère se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'embuent. _

_« Fais pas cette tête d'imbécile heureux, souffle ! _

_- Attends ! Je cherche un vœu… »_

_Il ferme les yeux et se concentre tellement qu'un pli se forme sur son front. Sasuke esquisse un sourire. _

_« J'ai trouvé ! »_

_Il éteint la bougie improvisée de Sasuke, en y mettant tout son souffle. Tout son espoir. Comme la fumée fait toussoter Sasuke, Naruto éclate de rire. L'Uchiwa lui reproche, mais le blond n'en a que faire, il s'est déjà attaqué à son assiette. _

_« … Joyeux anniversaire, Usuratonkachi. »_

_Le bonheur de Naruto est tel qu'il en pleure. Sasuke se moque de lui mais le blondinet prétexte que le plat est trop épicé. _

_Ce jour-là, le sourire de Naruto n'a jamais été aussi beau. _

_Une fois son bol terminé, Naruto se tourne vers lui et lui dit quelque chose._

… _suke ?_

**.oO°Oo.**

« Sasuke ? »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je m'étais rendormi. Naruto est hors du lit, douché et habillé. Je m'assoie et me frotte les yeux, encore endormi. Etait-ce un rêve ou un souvenir ? Nous n'étions pas aussi jeunes que dans mon dernier souvenir.

« Sakura-chan ne va pas tarder à venir nous chercher pour aller à l'hôpital. Tsunade-baa-chan a dit qu'elle devait te voir tous les jours pour suivre tes progrès. Tu devrais aller te préparer. »

Comme je ne me lève pas tout de suite, encore trop dans le cirage pour réagir à ce qu'il vient de dire, il me décoiffe gentiment. Ce geste plein de tendresse me fait sourire, mais il devient plus appuyé pour m'embêter. Je le repousse et son rire répond à mon grognement.

« Lève-toi ! »

Je m'exécute mais ne fait que tituber vers la salle de bain. Ma démarche a le don de le faire rire.

Quand je suis prêt, je vais rejoindre Naruto dans le salon. Il n'y est pas. J'entends la voix de Sakura-chan dans l'entrée. Je m'apprête à les rejoindre mais la conversation qu'elle a avec Naruto me pousse à rester hors de leur champ de vision.

« … Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Rien… Finalement, il n'a pas insisté.

- C'est bien, il faut éviter de tout lui dire sur sa famille. Tsunade-sama ne veut pas qu'on lui apprenne plus qui ne le faut.

- Rien d'étonnant… »

Un bref silence s'installe pendant lequel Sakura-chan dévisage Naruto, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Et toi… ça va ?

- … Tu sais, il m'a posé des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé… « Ce jour-là ». Il s'en est souvenu… Enfin, pas vraiment mais… Je n'ai pas… »

Sakura-chan comprend tout de suite de quoi il parle. Elle avance une main vers son bras mais quand elle l'effleure, il se montre évasif, son expression habituelle collée au visage.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est bon ! Sasuke est très mignon, ça me remonte le moral. Si tu savais comme il est différent d'avant ! Il est facile à vivre et on s'amuse bien ensemble !

- Naruto… Tu sais qu'il…

- Je dois aller faire une course ! Je vous rejoins plus tard, OK ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il file à toute vitesse hors de l'appartement. Sakura-chan s'adosse au mur et soupire. Elle passe une main lascivement sur son visage jusque dans ses cheveux qu'elle repousse en arrière.

« Pourquoi tu fais toujours semblant, même avec moi ? »

Elle baisse la tête et ses cheveux retombent.

« Je ne supporte pas ce sourire… »

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur du salon et pose ma tête sur mes genoux. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien ils souffraient… je pensais que ça allait… Que j'étais le seul qui pouvait souffrir de mon amnésie… En fait, Naruto et Sakura-chan ont plus mal que moi.

Eux qui savent ce que j'ai réellement perdu.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit chez Naruto ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore essayé ses trucs de pervers ! Depuis qu'il a lu un icha icha paradise de Kakashi-sensei, il a tendance à avoir des idées louches… »

Nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers l'hôpital. Quand je me suis montré à Sakura-chan, elle a fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, toujours avec ce sourire atrocement maternel qu'elle m'adresse depuis le début.

« C'était très bien. »

A la brièveté de ma réponse, Sakura-chan devient suspicieuse.

« Tu es sûre ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

- Non, c'est bon… »

Elle agrippe mon bras et m'oblige à lui faire face, arrêtant nette ma marche. Elle est sérieuse. Sa main est encore sur mon bras.

« Sasuke-kun… Si quelque chose te dérange, tu peux m'en parler. Je ferais tout pour t'aider à traverser cette épreuve. »

Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux pendant un moment. Elle a l'air si inquiète. J'en ai assez de voir cette expression sur leur visage… Je me reprends et lui adresse un beau sourire en me défaisant de son étreinte.

« Non, vraiment, c'est rien ! Un souvenir m'est revenu tout à l'heure et ça m'a sûrement fatigué.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est que ça, tu en es certain ? »

Je fais volte face et continue ma route. Mon sourire s'efface.

« Oui, je te le jure. »

**.oO°Oo.**

A l'hôpital, l'Hokage me fait passer plusieurs tests. Certains me semblent totalement inutiles, d'autres me paraissent alarmants, notamment les examens neurologiques. Sakura-chan a beau m'assurer que c'est la routine, j'ai du mal à y croire. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'ils ne me disent pas… Et Naruto qui n'est toujours pas là… je commence à m'inquiéter…

On me laisse un moment de répit dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. Sakura-chan reste avec moi, comme si elle savait que j'angoissais déjà à l'idée de me retrouver seul dans cette pièce impersonnelle. L'Hokage pénètre dans la chambre après quelques minutes et me place des électrons à différentes parties de mon corps, en particulier à mon crâne. Pour un nouveau test j'imagine. Sage, j'attends qu'elle m'explique la procédure.

« Nous allons faire quelques tests, juste pour vérifier ta mémoire.

- Je ne suis pas sensé être amnésique ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule partie de ta mémoire qui a du être endormie.

- Endormie ?

- Ta mémoire est endormie parce qu'elle peut te revenir à n'importe quel moment.

- Hum… Et ça prendra encore longtemps ?

- … Non, ça va bientôt se terminer. »

Après ça, elle reste silencieuse. Sa façon de me dévisager m'interpelle. Cependant, elle se rattrape rapidement. Trop tard, j'ai déjà la sensation qu'on me cache des choses…

« Il y a la mémoire dite du corps et celle de l'âme. Celle qui a été endormie est la seconde. Mais je vais quand même m'en assurer.

- La mémoire du corps et de l'âme ?

- La mémoire de ton corps fonctionne très bien, c'est elle qui t'a permis de te battre avec tant de facilité hier.

- Il faut que j'en sois sûr, Sakura. »

Sakura-chan lui lance un regard étrange avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, à la place où j'ai pris l'habitude de voir Naruto… Je détourne mon attention sur les fils qui relient les électrons à une petite machine posée sur une desserte. L'Hokage s'assoit sur une chaise placée face à la machine.

« Je vais te poser quelques questions pour faire travailler ta mémoire. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, dis-le-moi et nous ferons une pause. Tu es prêt ? »

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle déduit ma réponse positive et commence l'exercice.

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Sasuke…

- …Ton nom ?

- … »

J'ai la migraine…

« Je suis amnésique, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Hokage-sama marque un temps de pause avant de continuer.

« Je suppose qu'on t'a fait un topo sur tes relations avec Naruto et Sakura. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ce sont mes coéquipiers. Nous faisons partis de la team 7. Hatake Kakashi est notre sensei. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sakura-chan… Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un fantôme…

« … De quoi t'es-tu rappelé jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Je ferme les yeux pour faire mine de réfléchir mais c'est surtout pour me concentrer afin d'éviter que Sakura-chan ne remarque que je ne vais pas bien. J'ai de nouveau la nausée…

« Pas grand-chose… juste des bribes de souvenirs, des moments que j'ai passé avec Naruto… son anniversaire… notre combat…

- … Pourquoi t'es-tu battu avec lui ?

- Tsunade-sama… »

Elle lui fait signe de se taire et Sakura-chan m'observe avec appréhension.

- Je… »

_Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?_

Je baisse la tête. Elle est trop lourde… j'essaie de me souvenir, vraiment, mais…

_Pour moi, tu es ce lien que j'ai attendu si longtemps…_

Mais si… si je m'en rappelle, peut-être que… peut-être que cet Hokage va m'aider… Et alors…

_C'est pour ça que je t'empêcherais de partir !_

Et alors…

_Dans ce cas…_

Naruto et Sakura-chan ne s'inquièteront plus pour moi…

_Je vais briser ce lien !_

La machine reliée à mon cœur s'emballe. Sakura-chan panique. L'Hokage ne s'en inquiète pas. Elle continue l'interrogatoire comme si tout allait bien.

« Tu ne t'es vraiment pas rappelé d'autre chose sur ton passé ? »

Une ombre dans ma tête, un voile noir sur mes souvenirs. Cet homme qui me tourne le dos, cet homme dans mon reflet…

« Sasuke, il faut que tu répondes, pour que nous puiss…

- Urusei. »

Je ne reconnais pas le son de ma voix. Elle est si dure, si froide… Cette migraine rend ma tête lourde, elle me donne des vertiges et la nausée, et maintenant je ne suis plus maître de moi-même. Je lève la tête et lance un regard assassin à l'Hokage. Sakura-chan lâche un cri de surprise. La vieille femme ne bouge pas d'un cil.

« Je te conseille de te calmer Sasuke. »

Les bips incessants et irréguliers de cette satanée machine accentuent ma migraine. Je sens mon corps surchauffer.

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Soudainement, quelque chose sort de mon corps. De l'électricité qui fait sauter toutes les machines de la pièce. L'Hokage et Sakura-chan s'éloignent pour ne pas être touchées. Les bips se sont enfin arrêtés…

Mais cet homme…

Des hurlements forcent l'entrée de mes oreilles. J'essaie de les boucher, mais toujours des cris… ma tête va exploser si ça continue…

« Sasuke ! »

Je relève les yeux. Des bras sont entrain de m'enlacer. Je ferme les yeux… ils me piquent.

Mais… Naruto est là…

Les cris dans ma tête s'arrêtent.

Naruto est là.

L'électricité dans l'air s'évanouit.

Naruto est là !

« Sasuke, ça va aller, je suis là, arrête de hurler, s'il te plaît, calme toi, s'il te plaît. Sasuke, ça va ? Tu m'entends ? »

C'est moi qui criais…

« Na… Naruto…

- C'est moi… Calme toi, arrête, s'il te plaît… »

Il me serre encore plus fort. Je le sens secoué de tremblements. Pour le rassurer je réponds à son étreinte. Il laisse échapper un grognement. L'odeur du sang me monte au nez… j'ai la nausée. Je le repousse violemment. J'essaie de me relever pour aller aux toilettes, mais je tombe. Je n'ai plus aucune force dans les jambes… Je vomis… Je reprends mon souffle tant bien que mal… Cette odeur… c'est horrible… Je me sens sale et terrifié… J'ai déjà ressenti ça… Et mes yeux qui me brûlent encore ! Il n'y a que les ténèbres ici !

« Au… Au se… Au secours… Aidez-moi ! »

Je sens les regards horrifiés de Naruto et Sakura-chan posés sur moi… Je rampe vers le lit tant bien que mal. Sakura-chan ne peut plus supporter ce spectacle, elle s'avance vers moi pour m'aider, mais Naruto la prend de vitesse et me soulève pour me poser délicatement sur un fauteuil roulant. Je tremble, je suis dégoûtant, mes yeux me font souffrir de martyr… je suis pathétique…

« Sakura-chan, emmène le se laver, s'il te plaît. Sasuke, ça va aller, d'accord ? Je te rejoins dans pas longtemps, ok ? »

Sakura-chan met du temps à obéir, elle hésite à laisser Naruto seul avec l'Hokage.

« Vas-y Sakura-chan. »

Au ton de sa voix, je devine un sourire… le même ton que ce matin… pourtant, Sakura-chan s'exécute et me fait sortir de la pièce sans rien dire.

**.oO°Oo.**

Naruto se retenait avec violence pour ne pas frapper Tsunade, tellement il était en colère.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Tu as vu dans quel état il s'est mis ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir que son corps réagirait à ce point ! Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais je peux t'assurer que ce test n'a pas été inutile !

- Y a intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine ! »

Il serra les poings et s'assit sur le lit pour se calmer. Le chakra de Kyuubi commençait à déborder. Tsunade attendit qu'il se calme pour s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui. Il évita son regard. L'expression de l'Hokage, fermée jusque là, devint plus douce et elle lui prit la main. Ce geste fit sursauter Naruto.

« Je vais trouver, Naruto… Je vais soigner Sasuke. »

Naruto se décida à lever les yeux. En croisant son regard, sa colère s'évapora.

« Sasuke est très malade, mais je vais le soigner… alors ne pleure pas.

- Mais je… je ne pleure pas. »

Elle lui sourit tristement. Non, il ne pleurait pas. Mais c'était pire.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- … Je ne peux pas encore te le dire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais.

- Tu es trop lente grand-mère ! »

Elle sourit et se releva.

« Prends soin de lui jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de l'aider. Ne te fais du mal à trop t'inquiéter, d'accord ? Il va aller mieux… »

Naruto acquiesça en souriant, pour lui montrer qu'il avait confiance en elle. Tsunade s'avança alors vers la porte.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas forcé de te montrer aussi fort. »

Naruto ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la chambre. Quand ce fut le cas, son visage retrouva toute la sévérité que Sasuke avait une fois pu entrevoir et il enfouit le visage entre ses mains. Il soupira longuement.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire… »

**.oO°Oo.**

« Ca risque de piquer.

- C'est déjà fait… »

Sakura-chan me passe un peu d'eau chaude sur les yeux. Je grogne.

« Tu as dû l'utiliser instinctivement…

- De quoi tu… Ah, le sharingan…

- Pas tout à fait… C'était encore autre chose de plus puissant. Ce doit être pour ça que tu saignes. »

A cette révélation, je serre violemment les poings. Sakura-chan me soigne comme une véritable infirmière. Quand elle a fini de me laver le visage, elle place ses mains sur mes tempes et un silence s'en suit. Je sens de la chaleur apaiser ma douleur. Après quelques minutes, elle retire ses mains.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux à présent, je pense que ça devrait faire moins mal. »

J'entrouvre enfin les paupières. La lumière de la pièce m'éblouit, mais quand je peux à nouveau voir correctement, le visage de Sakura-chan me fait face. Il est pâle et un pli s'est formé sur son front.

« Merci. »

Elle tente un sourire. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me lever et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Sakura-chan veut me laver mais je refuse qu'elle me voie plus longtemps aussi pathétique. Pendant le trajet, j'ai eu le temps de me calmer et ai réussi à retrouver une pensée cohérente.

Je m'assois sur le tapis de douche et me laisse aller. Je sens la caresse de l'eau sur ma peau. Elle retire toutes ces odeurs désagréables. Celle du sang, celle du vomi… Je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse et pose la tête sur mes genoux.

_« Pour moi, tu es ce lien que j'ai attendu si longtemps… C'est pour ça que je t'empêcherais de partir !_

_- Dans ce cas… Je vais briser ce lien ! »_

Est-ce que… j'ai fait du mal à Naruto ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu m'en aller alors qu'il était là ? Je… Je ne comprends pas… Serait-ce la faute de cet homme ?

Hnn… je hais cette migraine…

…

On toque à la porte.

« Sasuke-kun, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

- … Non, j'ai bientôt fini. »

Je me redresse et essuie mes larmes. Je mets les vêtements que Sakura-chan a laissés pour moi sur le rebord du lavabo. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Sakura-chan n'est pas là. Je sors de la pièce et la trouve dans le couloir. Elle observe pensivement par la fenêtre.

« Sa… Sakura-chan… »

Elle se tourne vers moi. Je sens comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur quand je m'aperçois qu'elle pleure. Je me courbe immédiatement en parfait angle droit.

« Gomen ne… Je ne fais que t'inquiéter… J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes de te faire de la peine… »

La main de Sakura-chan vient trouver la mienne et elle me sourit gentiment en séchant ses larmes. Elle m'entraîne vers ma chambre.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je te fais voir trop facilement mes faiblesses à chaque fois.

- Mais…

- J'aimerais être capable de faire comme si quoi qu'il arrive, je puisse porter le monde sur mes épaules… Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte que Naruto. »

Je baisse la tête et quand nous arrivons à la chambre, ni Naruto ni l'Hokage n'y sont. Naruto a laissé un mot disant qu'il allait chercher à manger. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Sakura-chan s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Ah ! »

Je sursaute.

« Quoi ?

- Tu ne t'es pas essuyé les cheveux ! Tu es fou, tu vas attraper froid comme ça. »

Elle se lève et va chercher une serviette dans un meuble au coin de la chambre. Elle me sèche les cheveux avec douceur, debout face à moi. Je me laisse aller et profite de son éternelle tendresse maternelle.

« Si on m'avait dit que je ferais ça un jour, je n'aurais jamais osé y croire. »

Hn… Celui que j'étais est différent de celui que je suis. A chaque souvenir retrouvé, je m'en rends compte. Quelqu'un de difficile à approcher, quelqu'un qui joue le rôle du personnage impassible et blasé de l'équipe. J'ai sûrement blessé Naruto… Si ça se trouve…

« Sakura-chan ?

- Hai ? »

J'arrête son geste.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait du mal à toi aussi ? »

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Je le savais… Ses mains abandonnent la serviette sur mon crâne et les fait glisser sur mon visage. Elle le prend et m'oblige à lever la tête. Sa bouche se dépose sur mon front alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je rougis en croisant son regard.

« Ce qui a été fait ne sera jamais effacé. Les souvenirs que nous avons en communs ou non font ce que nous sommes devenus les uns pour les autres. Ce que nous avons vécu a fait que nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui, que nos liens sont encore plus forts qu'avant. Dire « je veux effacer tous les mauvais moments » est une erreur. Parce que ce sont ces moments-là qui nous ont rapprochés. Tu as fait du mal. Tu le sais, mais tu le regrettes. Mais ce qui est important c'est que, parce que Naruto et moi t'aimons plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer, nous pardonnerons toujours tes erreurs. »

Ces paroles me vont droit au cœur. Tout comme le fait qu'en disant ces mots, les larmes ont commencé à embuer les yeux de Sakura-chan. Quand elle s'en aperçoit, elle me serre contre elle. Je rougis davantage, me retrouvant juste à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Elle me serre encore plus fort quand sa voix se met à trembler.

« Peu m'importe les larmes que j'ai pleuré pour toi, c'est parce que je t'aime et que ça ne changera jamais. Parce que je comprends tes agissements, jamais je ne pourrais te détester… Aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas toi-même, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça doit changer. Alors… ne t'excuse pas… C'est trop pour moi ! »

Alors que la chaleur de Sakura-chan se communique à mon corps, que son cœur bat si vite au creux de mon oreille, je m'en veux presque en pensant que je ne veux pas qu'elle me lâche. Ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Alors je me redresse brusquement et elle recule. Elle est si surprise qu'elle s'arrête de pleurer. Je la regarde un moment avec gravité et culpabilité avant de passer mes bras autour de ses frêles épaules. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est la prendre à mon tour dans mes bras. C'est la seule façon de me sentir moins coupable.

« Gomenasai Sakura… je te fais encore pleurer. »

Elle lâche un hoquet, puis ses larmes reviennent. Elle agrippe mes vêtements et y enfouit son visage. Elle se laisse aller dans mes bras et pleure toute la peine que je lui inflige. Et ça dure tellement longtemps que je me sens mal à mon tour. Plus les minutes défilent, plus fort je la serre. Même si je ne me souviens pas de tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire endurer, je dois m'en faire pardonner et la soutenir dans cette infernale inquiétude. Celle qui la fait agir trop souvent comme une mère à mon égard.

Je commence à détester ça.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Alors te revoilà.

- Hai. »

Naruto était revenu voir son tuteur. Celui-ci se reposait un peu à l'infirmerie pendant la pause de midi. Le jeune homme était déjà passé plus tôt pour demander conseil. A présent, il était venu pour demander du réconfort. Sa force et sa volonté ne lui suffisaient plus, contrairement à ce matin. C'était tellement dur de paraître fort alors qu'il pourrait succomber si facilement au poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Iruka avait tout de suite compris que ça n'allait pas quand il avait vu le visage de son protégé pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Naruto s'avança enfin, après quelques minutes d'immobilité et de silence. Il s'emmitoufla dans un drap et s'allongea sur un lit. Iruka se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Il y a eu un problème avec les tests de Sasuke-kun ?

- On peut dire ça… »

Iruka releva le drap pour voir le visage de Naruto. Il avait cette expression trop sérieuse pour lui, plaqué au visage. Ca lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

« Naruto…

- Je peux rester ici, un petit peu ? Comme autrefois… »

Iruka lui adressa un sourire maternel, ce sourire contagieux qui finissait toujours par se refléter sur le visage de son protégé. Naruto lui rendit le sourire et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait fait semblant de dormir pour rassurer Sasuke même s'il avait fini par trouver le sommeil après un long moment.

« Tout garder pour soi n'apporte rien de bon, Naruto. Sakura-chan est là pour toi, tu devrais lui parler. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle non plus.

- Je sais bien, c'est bien pour ça que… Je ne veux pas la rendre encore plus malheureuse. »

Iruka soupira. Sa main caressa le visage crispé de Naruto qui se détendit aussitôt.

« Et vous êtes là, Iruka-sensei.

- Et je le serais toujours. »

Naruto sourit. Iruka l'embrassa sur le front et quitta l'infirmerie.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Shizune était entrée dans le bureau de le Tsunade. Elle avait entendu ce qui s'était passé lors du dernier test de Sasuke à l'Hôpital. Tsunade était assise sur son fauteuil, tourné vers le village, un verre de sake à la main. Elle sentait le regard inquiet de sa disciple.

« Naruto vous en veut encore ?

- Non… Mais je crois que je m'étais plus ou moins trompé au sujet de Sasuke.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre.

« Que cette épreuve sera difficile pour Naruto, comme pour Sakura. »

**.oO°Oo.**

« Il en met du temps à chercher à manger. »

Sakura-chan et moi sommes allongés sur le lit depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle m'a dit qu'après avoir mangé, elle et Naruto devaient aller voir l'Hokage pour discuter. Mais Naruto n'est toujours pas là.

« Peut-être qu'il est passé voir Iruka-sensei.

- Iruka-sensei ?

- C'est son tuteur. Naruto va le voir de temps en temps… quand il… »

Elle s'interrompt et soupire.

« Quand il quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Je retourne mon attention au plafond. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Naruto… Depuis ce matin il… il est différent.

Sakura-chan me prend la main. Je tourne la tête vers elle. Ses yeux sont toujours entrain d'observer comme une tâche invisible sur le plafond. Elle sourit d'un air gêné.

« Ne dit rien à Naruto. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai pleuré. »

J'acquiesce. Elle finit par poser les yeux sur moi.

« Comment vont tes yeux ? Tu as encore mal ?

- Non.

- Bien. Ils sont encore un peu rouges, mais je pense que ça va aller. Fais attention à partir de maintenant, d'accord ?

- Hn. »

Elle ricane. Je ne comprends pas. Elle m'explique qu'avant aussi je ne parlais que pour dire le strict minimum.

« Je suis sur la bonne voie alors.

- Sûrement. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderais. »

Je lui souris et serre sa main. La porte s'ouvre enfin. Je me redresse vivement. Naruto apparaît, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Naruto ! »

Je saute hors du lit à toute vitesse et me jette sur lui.

« Hey, doucement, tu vas faire tomber les ramens ! »

Il échange un regard indescriptible avec Sakura-chan. Elle lui sourit avant de se lever et de l'aider à porter les sachets.

« J'te jure… Des ramens ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ?

- Héhéhé »

Et nous mangeons tous les trois dans la chambre.

En silence.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Vous avez des réponses, Tsunade-sama ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Arrête de nous faire languir… »

L'Hokage regarda tour à tour Sakura-chan et Naruto. Shizune était à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Elle se décida enfin à parler.

« Comme je l'avais dit, il est amnésique, mais son problème n'a aucun rapport avec l'attaque qu'il a subit lors de sa dernière mission… ça vient de lui, tout simplement. Il ne veut pas se souvenir.

- QUOI ? »

Naruto frappa du poing sur le bureau. Une telle bêtise le mettait hors de lui. Sakura-chan le retint en mettant une main sur son épaule. Il comprit qu'elle voulait entendre la suite. Tsunade remercia Sakura d'un bref signe de tête. La jeune femme l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard suppliant.

« Il y a une sorte d'entrave psychique. Le test qui a échoué m'a aidé à prendre conscience de cela. Physiquement, Sasuke est complètement rétabli. Mais pour son subconscient, c'est une autre histoire. D'après moi, il… »

Elle s'interrompit. Devait-elle vraiment le dire ? Shizune, à qui elle avait tout expliqué plus tôt, fit le même geste que Sakura tout à l'heure, pour l'encourager.

« … il s'est lui-même effacé la mémoire. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Les deux shinobis qui faisaient face à l'Hokage ne savaient pas comment réagir à cette révélation. Elle profita de leur état de choc pour donner ses instructions.

« Je vais être obligé de vous demander de ne pas lui parler de sa famille, d'Orochimaru, et bien entendu, aucun mot sur son frère, c'est compris ?

- Mais… Sasuke ne ferait jamais ça ! Et puis comment c'est possible ?

- Tsunade-sama…

- Ecoutez moi bien tous les deux. Une entrave psychique ne peut être brisée que par la personne qui en est atteinte. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'on pourrait le croire. Particulièrement concernant Sasuke. Y faire abstraction ne ferait que le rendre encore plus instable, voire lui faire perdre la raison ! »

Impuissant une fois de plus, Naruto détourna le regard en serrant les dents. Il serra les poings si forts que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Tsunade baissa les yeux à son tour. Elle se sentait coupable de leur imposer ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Laissez-lui le temps. Ses souvenirs lui reviendront tôt ou tard. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, c'est pour son bien… Et pour le votre également. »

**.oO°Oo.**

Je ne sais pas ce qui a était dit dans le bureau de l'Hokage mais quand ils en sont revenus, Naruto et Sakura étaient blancs à faire peur. Malgré tout, Sakura-chan fait beaucoup d'effort alors que nous nous promenons dans les rues de Konoha. Naruto a tendance à rester un peu en retrait mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Il affiche toujours ce faux sourire que je commence à ne plus supporter.

Nous passons la journée à ne rien faire. Je découvre des lieux familiers, je rencontre des personnes qui me lancent soit des regards admiratifs soit des regards de dégoût. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre, je me préoccupe plutôt de Sakura-chan et Naruto. Quand le soir arrive, nous sommes tous les trois allongés dans l'herbe au terrain d'entraînement. Sakura-chan regarde le couché de soleil. Je crois que cette vision est apaisante pour elle. Naruto fait semblant de dormir. Je suppose qu'il est fatigué et qu'il ne veut pas que je m'inquiète. Contrairement à la veille, je ne me sens pas flotter, au milieu de mes deux amis. Il y a cette atmosphère pesante qui vient tout gâcher. Ils sont tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées comme s'ils assimilaient une vérité dure à accepter…

Qu'a-t-elle bien pu leur dire ?

Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien, moi qui sui le principal concerné ?

« Bon, on va chez toi, je vais vous préparer un repas digne de ce nom ! »

Sakura-chan se relève et donne un coup à Naruto pour qu'il en fasse autant. Il grogne pour la forme et nous suit. Une fois chez lui, elle se jette corps et âme dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle prépare méticuleusement le repas, je l'observe, caché dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. A plusieurs reprises elle me jette des œillades. Dans ces moments-là je m'écarte, mais trop tard.

« Tu peux venir m'aider si tu veux. »

Le sourire qu'elle m'adresse me donne chaud au cœur. Je jette un bref coup d'œil à Naruto qui garde sans s'en rendre compte cet air sérieux, assis sur le canapé, sans vraiment regarder la télé allumée. Je choisis de venir en aide à Sakura-chan.

« Tu peux couper les oignons ?

- Hai ! »

C'est plein de bonne volonté que je m'atèle à la tâche. Jusqu'au moment où mes yeux commencent à me piquer. Je les frotte mais c'est encore pire. J'entends le rire cristallin de Sakura-chan.

« Imbécile, ça n'arrangera rien ! »

Elle m'invite à me laver les mains et à la laisser terminer. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de revenir pour l'observer. J'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse, elle ricane de temps en temps.

J'aime la voir comme ça…

Quand tout est enfin prêt, Naruto retrouve un peu de bonne humeur, il mange la moitié de tous les plats succulents que Sakura-chan a préparés. Elle a beau lui demander de retenir son appétit vorace, dès qu'elle tourne le dos, il se resserre. Ca me fait rire, du coup ils se mettent à rire eux aussi. Je préfère ça… mais je sais que ça ne durera pas.

**.oO°Oo.**

Tandis que Sasuke s'était endormi sur le canapé, Sakura et Naruto faisaient la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Naruto avait insisté pour laver les assiettes et les couverts pour la remercier de leur avoir préparer de quoi manger, mais Sakura l'aidait tout de même en essuyant ce qu'il avait déjà lavé. Elle se décida à lui parler de ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital.

« J'ai vu Sasuke-kun cet après-midi.

- … »

Naruto comprenait de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle avait vu le « vrai Sasuke ».

« Ce regard glacial… écarlate… Cette voix froide, ce ton implacable… Il est redevenu lui-même quand Tsunade-sama l'a obligé à se rappeler de son passé… C'était effrayant. J'avais oublié comme il pouvait être terrible. »

Naruto écoutait en silence, continuant de nettoyer. Cette expression abominable sur son visage.

« Peut-être que Tsunade-sama a raison, peut-être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas se souvenir…

- Non. »

Elle sursauta à ce ton si inhabituel chez Naruto. Alors qu'il allait s'emparer d'une des assiettes qui baignaient dans la bassine remplie d'eau chaude, Sakura y glissa sa main pour prendre la sienne. Ils regardaient tous deux droits devant eux. Lui ne pouvait se permettre de lui montrer ses faiblesses, elle acceptait cette demande muette.

« Naruto…

- Tu es d'accord avec ça toi ? »

Elle risqua un regard vers lui. Il fronçait les sourcils. Il était frustré. En colère.

« Lui cacher la totalité de son passé et le laisser tout seul retrouver la mémoire… C'est hypocrite de dire qu'on va l'aider, alors qu'on va seulement observer sa progression ! Le laisser se démerder, c'est tout ce qu'on fait.

- Naruto ! Il ne faut pas aller trop vite ! Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, il faut lui laisser le temps ! Il se souviendra de tout ça quand il l'aura décidé !

- Mais quand ? »

Sakura sursauta alors qu'il donnait un grand coup au bord du lavabo. Elle serra davantage sa main pour lui signifier qu'elle était là pour le soutenir, qu'elle l'avait toujours été dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il comprit, bien sûr, ils se comprenaient toujours, les mots étaient parfois bien inutiles, ils étaient pareils dans le fond.

Liés dans un amour insupportable.

« Je sais que je devrais accepter ça… Je devrais cesser d'être égoïste, mais… Toutes ces choses… Tous ces souvenirs douloureux sont… Ils sont tout ce qui a renforcé notre lien. Notre amitié en est pratiquement le résultat et… Je dois lui cacher notre histoire…

- … S'il a oublié cette histoire, il sait ce qu'il ressent pour nous. Ce lien ne disparaîtra pas pour autant. »

Naruto baissa la tête. Sakura sourit tristement en regardant le tas de couverts et l'assiette déjà nettoyés.

« …Pourquoi tu refuses de me laisser te regarder ? »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, toujours la tête baissée.

« Tu as le droit, Naruto… »

Une goutte d'eau salée fit vaciller la surface de l'eau dans la bassine.

« Tu as le droit de ne pas être tout le temps fort. »

Elle sentit sa main tremblée dans la sienne. Elle se décida à lui faire face. Quand elle croisa son regard, il était embué de larmes retenues. Elle acquiesça comme s'il lui avait demandé quelque chose et il se réfugia dans ses bras. C'était trop, malgré tout : il cacha son visage dans la nuque de sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle ne puisse malgré tout pas le voir dans cet état. Elle pouvait sentir ses larmes chaudes couler dans son cou. Elle l'étreignit avec douceur.

« Gomenasai, Sakura-chan… Je voulais être fort pour nous deux mais… Mais cette fois, c'est ton tour…

- Tu te trompes… »

Elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces pour le réconforter. Elle lui donna un peu de la chaleur que Sasuke lui avait offerte cet après-midi pour que Naruto se sente mieux, lui aussi.

« C'est seulement que j'ai déjà pleuré pour cette raison. Maintenant je peux me montrer forte pour nous deux… Pour que tu puisses enfin pleurer. »

« Gomenasai… Gomenasai… »

Ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était se montrer forte, contre toutes les fois où elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Naruto. Pour tous ces moments où elle était faible et où il devait porter sa tristesse en plus de la sienne. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle devait avoir le courage de porter celle de Naruto, aussi grande fut-elle.

« Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne plus sourire comme ça… Alors arrête de t'excuser. »

Il se tut et sanglota aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, en la serrant toujours plus fort.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**.oO°Oo.**

Vala la fin du cinquième chapitre. Comme il a mis longtemps à arriver, je l'ai fait deux fois plus long ^^ (non ça n'a pas mis deux fois plus de temps, comme d'habitude, quand je m'y mets, je ne fais pas semblant : c'est d'une traite.) C'était un chapitre très triste, c'est vrai, gomenasai T.T Mais ça commence à devenir sérieux, c'est pour ça. Dans le prochain chapitre, Kakashi va enfin faire une apparition, vous ne serez pas déçus !

REVIEWS ? :p n'a la prochaine

**Prochainement :**

**Chapitre 6**

**La Loi du Silence**


	6. La Loi du Silence

Coucou chers lecteurs !

Dans une review une personne m'a dit que le chapitre précédent l'avait déçu par rapport aux premiers. C'est sûr que l'ambiance n'est plus la même qu'au départ, mais en même temps, Sasuke se rapproche tant bien que mal de la vérité, sa vision du monde qui l'entoure change et il prend conscience de l'ampleur de sa situation. Ca explique pourquoi la naïveté des premiers chapitres disparaît au fil de l'histoire.

De plus, il est trop tard pour moi pour retrouver les sentiments que j'avais au début, comme je sais où je vais et que ce n'est pas forcément un futur rempli de joie. Je dirais que Sasuke avançait en même temps que moi. Mais même si à présent « je connais la vérité », j'essaierais de rester fidèle au personnage que j'ai fait évoluer.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que cette personne lira ce nouveau chapitre et l'appréciera malgré tout.

Bon assez bavardé : Chapitre 6 en ligne !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est toujours un peu long, mais y en a que ça va pas dégoûter lol

**.oO°**ENJOY**°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 6 : La Loi du Silence**

**.oO°Oo.**

Il se sentait vraiment minable.

Naruto ne pouvait plus ignorer son égoïsme. Il se sentait tellement mal face à toute cette histoire… Il avait pleuré devant Sakura-chan, bon sang ! Non, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si tout allait bien, maintenant ça devenait trop dur… Il avait eu tout le malheur de s'en rendre vraiment compte pendant cette horrible journée.

Il avait fui.

Peu importe les excuses qu'il pouvait trouver, ou que même Iruka-sensei ou Sakura-chan pouvait lui donner… Il avait couru dans les bras réconfortants de son tuteur dès le matin, alors que le simple fait de faire face à sa meilleure amie n'était plus possible. Il n'avait pas pu attendre que Sasuke revienne après sa crise à l'hôpital… Il était retourné à l'infirmerie de l'académie, comme autrefois, lorsqu'il s'y faufilait après qu'un groupe d'enfants lui ait jeté des cailloux… Il avait pris l'habitude de retrouver Iruka-sensei à l'infirmerie. C'était son échappatoire, le seul endroit où personne ne lui ferait de mal. C'était devenu un réflexe quand les choses n'allaient plus. Il y restait aussi longtemps qu'il en avait le droit. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait grandi, les responsabilités s'étaient rajoutées à tout ça… Il était responsable de Sasuke, mais… il l'avait abandonné. Il avait laissé Sakura-chan s'occuper de lui parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force…

Le voir comme autrefois… Voir un fantôme… Une fraction de seconde avait suffit à redonner espoir à Naruto mais en même temps à le terrifier, lui prouvant à quel point il était incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités. Ce Sasuke qui était apparu l'espace d'un instant était terrible, puissant, dangereux… Un système d'autodéfense. Ce Sasuke n'était remonté à la surface uniquement parce que lui, Naruto, n'était pas là pour protéger et soutenir le Sasuke actuel. Il en était intimement convaincu : s'il avait été là, au lieu de se détendre à l'infirmerie, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça… Peut-être que le verdict de la vieille n'aurait pas été aussi dur à accepter.

« Il ne veut pas se souvenir »

Mais, et lui dans tout ça ?

C'est ce qu'il avait pensé. L'idée de ne plus jamais voir le vrai Sasuke, celui avec qui et pour qui il s'était battu, celui qui avait été son premier lien affectif, celui qu'il attendait depuis toujours … Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se faire à l'idée que Sasuke ait souhaité un jour tout oublier, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Non, Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de le faire souffrir encore… Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre une telle décision sans leur laisser le choix, à lui et à Sakura-chan, puis leur laisser un substitut de lui, trop fragile et attachant pour qu'on puisse lui en vouloir… Et Naruto se sentait encore plus horrible quand il pensait que ce Sasuke présent qu'il devait protéger n'était qu'une pâle copie de son meilleur ami, un faux Sasuke, un étranger qui avait pris sa place. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser une telle chose… Cette « copie » n'était qu'un Sasuke perdu, ayant besoin de soutien. Mais il était déjà trop tard, Naruto l'avait déjà pensé et après ça, il n'avait pas pu regarder directement Sasuke dans les yeux, il avait trop honte de lui.

Il essayait parfois de faire comme si tout allait s'arranger, comme Sakura-chan arrivait à le faire… Pourtant elle souffrait tellement… Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû pleurer avant que ne soit lui qui ne vienne le faire dans ses bras. Il avait honte malgré tout. Il devait être fort pour eux deux : Sakura-chan avait toujours pu compter sur lui, elle avait toujours pu se reposer sur lui, surtout quand ses larmes avaient comme excuse le nom de Sasuke pour défaire son sourire. Naruto devait être fort pour porter sa tristesse en plus de la sienne, il l'avait toujours fait ! Seulement… A présent, il ne s'en sentait pas la force… Quand il s'agissait de Sasuke, il s'agissait de son point faible… Oui, Sasuke le rendait faible et irrationnel… C'est parce qu'il avait été faible qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de Fuir.

Egoïsme, panique, fuite…

Il se sentait misérable de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir la force de faire face à Sasuke, de le protéger, alors qu'il était si vulnérable… Mais il le devait. Après que ses larmes soient enfin sorties dans les bras réconfortants de Sakura-chan, Naruto avait décidé qu'il retrouverait sa force. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il tairait sa peine jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Hem… Tsunade-sama. »

Tsunade releva enfin les yeux de son livre. Deux piles du même genre de bouquins s'étaient accumulées de chaque côté de son bureau. Elle était en pleines recherches au sujet du cas étrange de Sasuke, un cas qu'elle n'avait jamais traité auparavant. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais elle s'en moquait, elle voulait tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Naruto, le plus vite serait le mieux.

« Kakashi-sensei. Comment s'est déroulée la mission ? »

Kakashi se tenait devant elle, le dos un peu courbé, par fatigue, par lassitude. Il n'avait visiblement pas pris le temps de se laver avant de venir faire son rapport, il était sale, une cerne ornait son unique œil visible et ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Il était le genre de ninja qui faisait passer sa vie professionnelle avant tout. Une des raisons pour lesquelles on le disait le meilleur.

« Mission accomplie. »

Kakashi lui fit un briefing complet de la mission. Comme d'habitude, Tsunade en fut plus que satisfaite. Quand il eut enfin terminé, il fit volte face et se fit un plaisir de se diriger vers la sortie. L'Hokage arrêta net son initiative.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment va Sasuke ?

- … »

Tsunade scruta son vis-à-vis quelques instants, cherchant à comprendre son comportement. Dès qu'il avait été certain que Sasuke était hors de danger, il avait enchaîné sur sa prochaine mission. Après presque un mois d'absence, elle comprenait qu'il soit éreinté, mais de là à ne poser aucune question sur le jeune Uchiwa…

Le sensei restait silencieux et tournait toujours le dos à l'Hokage. Il s'était un peu crispé en entendant le nom de son élève. Mais en parfait ninja, il ne laissa rien deviner sur ses pensées.

« … Comment va Sasuke ? »

Sa question arrivait bien trop tard au goût de Tsunade, mais elle ne releva pas.

« Approchez, je vais vous résumer la situation. »

Kakashi restait toujours debout, tourné vers la sortie, les yeux rivés de façon absente sur la porte. Il fit à nouveau face à Tsunade qui prit son temps pour commencer son récit.

**.oO°Oo.**

_Je suis en ce lieu. Je suis dans ce souvenir déroutant. Je marche sur l'eau. J'enserre la gorge de Naruto si fort… Il y a tant de pouvoir dans mon corps, tant de puissance au bout de mon bras. Quelque chose de malsain en moi… Naruto me fixe avec un drôle de regard… Cette puissance au creux de ma main est insoutenable… je peux la contrôler… je peux… tuer… Alors je… plante cette main remplie de puissance à ras bord dans le corps de…_

« NARUTO ! »

Je me redresse brusquement, haletant, suant, tremblant…

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je lève les yeux. Le visage de Naruto est décomposé par l'inquiétude. Dès qu'il est assez proche, je l'agrippe, comme si ma vie dépendait de son contact.

« Naruto…

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? »

J'acquiesce avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où je me retrouve. Je suis exactement là où j'étais avant de m'assoupir : sur le canapé du salon. Il fait presque jour…

« Ca va aller maintenant, c'était un mauvais rêve…

- Non !

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Je me suis souvenu de… « Ce jour-là » ! »

Dès lors, Naruto se referme comme une huître. Il voit exactement de quel jour je veux parler. Je vois son visage à nouveau derrière ce masque affichant une expression bien trop grave pour lui. Je vois passer devant son regard comme un voile sombre. Je réalise alors ce que je viens de faire.

« Naruto…

- … Tu t'es souvenu de notre combat n'est-ce pas ?

- … Hai… »

Je me défais de l'étreinte de Naruto et plonge mon regard dans le sien avec appréhension. Il s'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître. Un long silence pesant prend place pendant lequel j'ai trop peur de parler ou de lui poser des questions. Il se décide finalement à parler. Mais son faux sourire gêné me paraît déplacé…

« Ca… C'était il y a pas mal de temps, tu sais. Des choses se sont passées depuis !

- … Mais… Même si tu essaies de me le cacher, en parler est très dur pour toi… nee ?

- … »

Son sourire disparaît. Je garde les yeux baissés pour éviter de voir cette tristesse démesurée dans son regard. Mais je la sens d'ici, elle est si palpable… Comment ai-je pu le faire souffrir à ce point ?

« Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais le cacher… C'est juste que je n'aime pas y penser… »

J'ose un regard sur le visage de Naruto. Il essaie de me sourire gentiment, mais je ne vois que le chagrin. Il doit se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas du tout convainquant alors il passe une main dans mes cheveux et me caresse gentiment la tête. Ce contact m'apaise. Il essaie de se donner du courage par ce geste, je le sens.

« C'est ce jour-là que tu m'as perdu ?

- Hai. Je ne t'ai pas revu pendant plus de deux ans. J'ai essayé de t'empêcher de partir… Pendant très longtemps je t'ai couru après… »

Il lâche un rire ironique qui ne lui va pas du tout.

« …Finalement tu es revenu tout seul quelques années plus tard, j'ai dépensé trop d'énergie pour rien en fin de compte. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, son sourire devient un peu plus sincère, alors je m'en veux de poser cette question qui le stoppe dans cet élan nostalgique.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais partir ? »

Naruto reste d'abord interdit face à cette question. Une réponse à laquelle je ne m'attends pas arrive.

« Gomen, mais… Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. »

J'écarquille de grands yeux surpris. Il n'a pas le droit de me le dire… Alors qu'il disait qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider à me souvenir…

« Mais… pourquoi ?

- Sasuke, je… j'aimerais répondre à ta question, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas le droit… C'est pour ton bien, mais sache que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

- C'est bon. »

Je baisse la tête, visiblement déçu. Naruto me prend la main et me relève le menton. Je lui accorde finalement un regard.

« Pour le moment, ce qui est important, c'est que tu ailles bien. Tu t'es trop fatigué, il faut vraiment que tu te reposes. »

Son sourire parvient à effacer mon sentiment de déception et je me laisse faire lorsqu'il me mène à sa chambre. Je me dis qu'après tout, pour le moment, je devrais me préoccuper du présent et faire en sorte de ne plus inquiéter Sakura-chan et Naruto. Même si j'ai encore cette dernière question qui me trotte dans la tête, je devrais la laisser de côté… Et me rappeler que lorsque Naruto me prend la main comme ça, je me sens mieux…

« Je vais rester avec toi. Tu es d'accord ? »

Naruto s'installe déjà dans le lit et m'invite à le rejoindre avec un sourire. Je commence peu à peu à le retrouver. J'avais peur qu'il ne me sourit plus : il semblait si tourmenté depuis ce matin… Comme je ne bouge pas, il m'adresse un regard narquois.

« Alors ? Tu préfères que je te laisse dormir tout seul ? »

A ces mots, je saute littéralement dans le lit. Je vais directement trouver sa chaleur. Son rire moqueur me parvient aux oreilles et je rougis. Cette atmosphère plus douce me fait presque oublier les sentiments de Naruto.

Mais quelque part, je sens que si Naruto est avec moi dans ce lit en cet instant, c'est pour lui-même. Pour me rassurer ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Nee, Sasuke, tu aimes bien te blottir contre moi ?

- Hm… (Acquiesce)

- C'est mignon… »

Je me cache le visage à l'aide des couvertures pour qu'il ne remarque pas mes rougissements.

« …Ca aussi.

- … »

Le rire de Naruto résonne dans la chambre. C'est plaisant de l'entendre rire vraiment…

« Je préfère quand tu es comme ça. »

Naruto arrête de rire et m'interroge du regard.

« Quand tu es triste, tu n'es pas toi-même… je me sens triste moi aussi. Quand tu ris, je me sens bien… »

Naruto me serre dans ses bras si subitement que j'en rougis de plus belle.

« Tu me rends heureux. Alors tout va bien.

- Hu ? Je te… rends heureux ?

- Hai. »

Cette révélation me transporte. Je me sens étrangement chaud. Je réponds à l'étreinte de Naruto, un sourire bien heureux au visage.

« Alors tu ne seras plus jamais triste ! Je vais te rendre encore plus heureux ! »

Il rit. Je lui adresse un regard réprobateur. Je tombe alors nez à nez avec un sourire magnifique et reconnaissant. Il se penche sur moi et je sens ses lèvres sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette chaleur qui se répand bientôt à tout mon corps. Il me donne encore plus chaud en un second baiser sur la joue. Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse. Je voudrais avoir encore plus chaud… Mais il n'en fait rien. Il est plutôt troublé… Mais il se ressaisit aussitôt et me caresse la joue. Je m'abandonne à ce contact, soupirant de bien-être. Je ne tarde pas à retrouver le sommeil. Encore une fois aux côtés de Naruto.

Je pourrais m'y habituer, je crois.

**.oO°Oo.**

Au réveil, je ne sens plus la chaleur de Naruto. Les yeux encore collés, je tends le bras pour la retrouver, mais la place à côté de moi est vide. Je me redresse pour m'étirer et un bâillement m'échappe. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Naruto n'est pas là. Je me lève difficilement et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Quand je suis lavé et habillé, je retourne dans la chambre pour voir s'il n'est pas revenu. Mais s'il n'y est pas, mon regard est malgré tout attiré par quelque chose… je m'avance vers l'étagère et m'empare du cadre. C'est une photo de Sakura-chan, Naruto et moi lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Je reconnais tout de suite l'expression que je me donne dans mes souvenirs. Comme lors d'une image vacillante, Naruto a l'air fâché, vexé, il me regarde du coin de l'oeil. Un homme se tient dernière nous et nous ébouriffe les cheveux. Son visage est presque entièrement caché par un masque. Il doit s'agir de Kakashi-sensei. Etrangement, son visage m'est familier, alors que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Sakura-chan et Naruto, je n'avais pas cette impression. Peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure que je retrouve la mémoire, les choses me paraissent plus familières. Je reste un moment à fixer cette photo jusqu'à ce que Naruto arrive furtivement derrière mon dos…

« Bouh ! »

Je fais un bond et me retourne brusquement pour voir un Naruto mort de rire.

« Vengeance ! »

Son rire se calme lorsqu'il remarque le cadre toujours entre mes mains. Il m'adresse un sourire compréhensif.

« Ah, tu l'as trouvée. C'est une photo que Kakashi-sensei voulait absolument faire ! On venait tout juste de réussir notre examen pour devenir genin. J'avoue que ça n'avait pas été facile, mais avec notre esprit d'équipe, on a réussit à ruser ! »

Je le regarde attentivement. Ce sourire qu'il a est tellement beau. Il n'y a que lorsqu'il parle de notre passé qu'il sourit comme ça…

Un flash. Une image. Un souvenir.

Mon sursaut n'échappe pas à Naruto.

« Quelque chose te revient ?

- Hai. »

Je revois ce fameux examen. Kakashi-sensei qui lit tranquillement alors que je l'attaque… Et encore d'autres fragments de cette journée… Naruto attaché à un poteau de l'entraînement qui hurle qu'il a faim… Kakashi-sensei… La photo…

« Je… Je m'en rappelle ! »

Trop heureux pour penser à contenir ma joie, je sautille sur place, le cadre toujours en main que je brandis comme un trophée. Ma joie se communique bientôt à Naruto qui éclate de rire.

« Félicitation ! »

Un souvenir de plus, à ranger dans la même catégorie que ces autres fragments de ma mémoire qui débordent d'insouciance et de chaleur. Je cesse enfin de sautiller et regarde encore la photo, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me rapproche chaque jour un peu plus de ma mémoire.

**.oO°Oo.**

Malgré mes objections, Naruto a insisté pour que je retourne à l'hôpital, les examens de l'Hokage devant être faits tous les jours, pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune complication. Je suis sceptique, je ne vois pas en quoi retrouver mes souvenirs pourrait entraîner des complications. Après tout, ce matin un souvenir m'est revenu sans que j'en ressente la moindre fatigue… Nous retrouvons Sakura-chan devant l'hôpital. Comme Naruto, elle aussi a l'air d'aller bien. J'avais peur qu'ils commencent à déprimer à cause de moi après la crise que j'ai eue hier…

« Ohayo Sasuke-kun !

- Ohayo Sakura-chan. »

Elle m'adresse un magnifique sourire rempli de tendresse que je lui rends. Naruto commence à faire une moue faussement vexée.

« Oi, et moi tu ne me dis pas bonjour avec un joli sourire, Sakura-chan ?

- Mais si, je te taquine ! Ohayo Naruto ! »

Sakura-chan rit et se tourne vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Naruto la suit de près en se plaignant.

« Mais je l'ai pas eu le sourire éblouissant moi !

- Mon sourire est toujours éblouissant ! »

J'hésite encore à entrer dans l'hôpital. La scène d'hier repasse en boucle dans ma tête. Cette impression horrible… Je ne veux pas éprouver à nouveau ce sentiment…

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Je relève les yeux. Naruto et Sakura-chan m'attendent à l'intérieur. Ils me sourient pour m'encourager…

Je veux moi aussi devenir fort pour pouvoir me prendre en charge tout seul. Je veux retrouver ma mémoire pour que Naruto et Sakura-chan ne soient plus obligés de me surveiller avec ce regard inquiet. Je ne veux plus les voir tristes.

Jamais !

Je relève la tête, déterminé, et franchis les portes.

**.oO°Oo.**

Plusieurs tests se passent sans encombre. Contrairement à hier, l'Hokage se montre beaucoup plus amicale. J'en suis soulagé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal… Malgré ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retenir quelques frissons d'appréhension au début de chaque test.

« On va faire une pause avant d'attaquer le gros morceau, tu veux bien ? Profites-en pour te reposer un peu ou manger quelque chose.

- Hai. »

Je lance un regard à mes deux compagnons qui avaient une mine un peu crispée depuis que l'Hokage a commencé ses tests. Je crois même que Sakura-chan a agrippé la main de Naruto. A présent, ils affichent tous les deux une expression soulagée.

J'avoue que j'étais un peu stressé moi aussi…

« Nee, Sasuke-kun, tout s'est bien passé !

- Tant mieux.

- Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria ? »

J'allais accepter, mais…

« Non, ça ira, je vais y aller moi-même. »

Je sors de la chambre et me dirige prestement vers les toilettes. Lorsque j'y suis, je m'enferme dans une cabine et le stresse que j'ai trop accumulé pendant l'heure qui vient de s'écouler sort enfin de mon corps, et je me détends peu à peu. Cette odeur de vomi… Je déteste. Je suis vraiment stupide à flipper comme ça, c'est juste des tests de routine… mais j'ai vraiment peur de me sentir comme hier…

**Incontrôlable. **

Quand je sors des toilettes, je vais à la cafétéria et achète un sandwich pour m'enlever ce goût horrible de la bouche. Même si je n'ai pas très faim. Je n'attends pas d'être arrivé à la chambre pour le manger. En chemin, je me ressaisis autant que je peux. Ce matin, j'avais pris de bonnes résolutions ! Il faut que je m'accroche.

Au bout d'un couloir, un homme se dresse devant moi. En passant devant lui, je me stoppe net. Nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à prendre la parole.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Sasuke. »

Je le fixe un moment, un peu ahuri sous la surprise. Mais en même temps, je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir croisé avant.

« Kakashi… sensei… »

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Hai… Un peu. »

Nous restons un moment silencieux et immobile. C'est étrange… Quel est ce sentiment qu'il éveille en moi ?

« Kakashi-sensei ! »

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Naruto. Sakura-chan et lui ne tardent pas à apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

« Vous êtes enfin de retour !

- Eh oui.

- Tant mieux ! On va avoir le droit à un véritable entraînement ! Ca faisait longtemps !

- Kakashi-sensei a mieux à faire que s'occuper de toi.

- Sakura-chan… tu es méchante aujourd'hui. »

J'observe le petit groupe de loin, je n'ai pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Je regarde toujours Kakashi-sensei. Je n'arrive pas à définir ce sentiment.

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Je sursaute à l'entente de mon prénom, si brusquement sorti de mes pensées.

« Tsunade-sama te cherche pour la suite des examens. »

J'acquiesce avant de suivre Sakura-chan. En passant à côté de Kakashi-sensei, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard. Je suis surpris en croisant le sien et d'y trouver une lueur de chagrin. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, Sakura-chan me rappelle à l'ordre et je la laisse me reconduire à ma chambre. L'Hokage m'y attend déjà. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir sur le lit. Mes deux amis restent en retrait pour observer. Kakashi-sensei entre et s'adosse au mur, près de la porte.

« Nous allons passer à l'étape suivante. Ca risque de ne pas être agréable, mais cet exercice a pour but d'accélérer ta capacité à retrouver ta mémoire. »

Entendre ça suffit à me rendre plus confiant. Plus vite je me souviendrais de tout, plus vite Sakura-chan et Naruto seront heureux.

« Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ? Tu avais dit que… Je pense que l'on devrait lui laisser le temps et… »

Je regarde Naruto avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi s'interpose-t-il ? Je pensais que… C'était ce qu'il voulait… Il croise mon regard et… il détourne les yeux ?

Qu'est-ce que…

L'Hokage lui sourit dans le but de le rassurer. Il interroge Sakura-chan du regard. Elle aussi semble inquiète mais elle hoche la tête comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Moi, je reste au milieu de tout ça, sans comprendre ce qui leur arrive.

« Bien. Nous allons commencer, tu es d'accord ?

- … Hai. »

J'adresse un regard à Naruto. Il a l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« C'est quelque chose que j'ai trouvé dans un vieux livre de ma bibliothèque. Ca ne va pas être plaisant, comme je te l'ai dit, mais j'espère que ça t'aidera… Ferme les yeux. »

Je m'exécute.

« Essaie de te concentrer pour te souvenir de quelque chose. Je vais améliorer ta concentration et faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas douloureux. Si tu veux arrêter, tu me le dis. »

J'acquiesce sans un mot, les yeux toujours fermés. L'image de Naruto à l'instant est gravée sur ma rétine. J'en ressens un certain agacement, ou peut-être est-ce de la déception ?

Stop, il faut que je me concentre.

_« Pourquoi j'ai voulu partir ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire… »_

Alors je trouverais tout seul…

Je me concentre tellement, que je n'entends plus le moindre bruit. J'ai la sensation que tout autour de moi disparaît. Je me sens même flotter… Je ne comprends pas en quoi ce n'est pas agréable…

_**Toi.**_

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne suis pas dans la chambre… je ne suis nulle part… Dans un espace sombre, sans limites… Devant moi se dresse un enfant de 12 ans, il a l'air d'être sorti d'un combat, ses vêtements sont tachés de sang et des égratignures couvrent son corps…

Moi.

_**Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**_

Je le regarde, sans comprendre, sans réussir à savoir comment je SAIS que c'est moi. Je ne trouve pas le moyen de lui répondre, trop surpris, trop perdu, trop effrayé.

_**Tu ne devrais pas être ici.**_

Il me tourne le dos et commence à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

« Attends ! »

Je lui cours après sans réfléchir. Je me perds dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'un point lumineux brille comme au bout d'un tunnel. Lorsque j'arrive au bout, je me trouve en présence de Naruto, Sakura-chan et deux autres personnes que je ne reconnais pas, dans un cratère. Ils ont tous le regard rivé dans la même direction. Je le suis et retiens un cri de surprise. Une silhouette surplombe le cratère, nous regarde avec froideur, comme si notre existence lui était égale.

« Avoir trop de liens t'encombre… »

Je me fige en reconnaissant cette voix. C'est celle qui est sorti de ma bouche la dernière fois… Alors c'est…

« Ca change un rêve en un vague souvenir. C'est pourquoi je les ai tous détruits. »

Naruto baisse les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi… Ce jour-là… »

Il relève la tête vers Sasuke, bouillonnant de rage et de souffrance, tant que je recule.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ce jour-là ? Nee… Sasuke ! C'est comme ça que tu veux couper les liens ? »

« … »

Alors que, comme Naruto, je suis suspendu aux lèvres du Sasuke qui nous observe avec impassibilité, l'obscurité du tunnel d'où je suis sorti englobe tout autour de moi et je me trouve à nouveau dans des ténèbres palpables. Mais cette voix qui me fait frissonner de terreur résonne une ultime fois.

« Seule ma vengeance compte pour moi… Tant que je peux l'assouvir, je me fiche complètement du reste. »

Je me bouche les oreilles.

Non…

Je ne veux plus savoir… Je ne…

Je… Je suis horrible.

Pourquoi je… pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

Je me laisse tomber au sol.

_**Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici.**_

Je lève la tête. Le garçon, ce « moi » de douze ans, me regarde de haut, les yeux vidés de toutes émotions.

« Je… »

_**Il faut que tu t'en ailles. **_

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces paroles que j'ouvre les yeux… Dans cette chambre d'hôpital… L'Hokage est toujours assise en face de moi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Apparemment, je n'ai pas bougé, il n'y a eu aucun problème, l'Hokage me sourit et me regarde avec soulagement. Je lance un regard à mes amis. Sakura-chan est pareille. Mais Naruto a toujours les yeux baissés. Je repose mon attention sur mon médecin quand tout à coup une migraine atroce se fait sentir. J'ai un horrible frisson.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. »

Malgré ce qu'elle dit, je me sens trembler. Je me retiens de ne pas retourner en grande vitesse aux toilettes.

« Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ? »

Je m'immobilise instinctivement.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici._

Se voir soi-même se dire de sortir de sa propre tête…

C'est normal ?

« Sasuke ? »

Ma migraine cesse enfin, me laissant enfin analyser la situation. J'ai la sensation que je ne dois pas en parler.

« … Je… ne me rappelle pas.

- Vraiment ? C'est étrange… »

En évitant son regard, je croise celui de Kakashi-sensei. Toujours cette impression indéfinissable.

« Je… me suis souvenu de Kakashi-sensei. »

Le visage de l'Hokage devient moins suspicieux et je suis soulagé qu'elle n'en demande pas plus. Quand je retourne mon attention sur mon sensei, ses yeux sont rivés vers la fenêtre.

« Tu peux partir maintenant. On retentera l'expérience demain. »

Mon corps a un sursaut incontrôlé. Je me dépêche de me lever et sors de la pièce en prétextant avoir besoin d'air. Sans un regard pour mes amis, je cours vers la sortie et soupire de soulagement une fois dehors.

Pourquoi ?

_Il faut que tu t'en ailles. _

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il « n'a pas le droit » ?

_Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire_

Pourquoi…

La silhouette de mon moi d'avant qui regarde Naruto avec indifférence.

… Pourquoi je ne comprends rien ?

L'attitude de Naruto et Kakashi-sensei.

Est-ce qu'ils me cachent quelque chose ? Est-ce que mon amnésie n'est pas un accident ? Alors, ils me mentent tous ?

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Je me retourne brusquement. Sakura-chan me lance un regard inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle… »

Je la considère un moment avant de lui répondre que tout va bien. Elle n'en croit pas un mot mais ne proteste pas. La façon que j'ai de la regarder la gêne, elle détourne les yeux. C'est à ce moment que Naruto arrive derrière elle, à nouveau souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Baka… Arrête de faire semblant !

« Sasuke ? Tu… »

Son sourire disparaît au moment où il pose les yeux sur moi. Ce regard, ils l'ont déjà posé sur moi hier. C'est grâce à ce regard que je sais.

Le **vrai** Sasuke ressort à nouveau en cet instant.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Il va aller mieux ? »

Tsunade ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers lui. Kakashi avait posé cette question sans vraiment y réfléchir et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Un pli s'était formé sur son front dans une expression torturée.

« Ca ne dépendra que de lui. »

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol froid de l'hôpital, comme s'il pouvait y trouver un quelconque réconfort.

« …Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de Kakashi ne quitta pas le sol tout de suite. Il n'était pas surpris. Au contraire, il donnait l'impression de s'y attendre, Tsunade avait déjà été suspicieuse ce matin. Quant à elle, elle regardait toujours par la fenêtre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle sentait d'ici l'aura de Sasuke. Celle qui dégageait un tel pouvoir qu'elle-même en frémissait.

« Hokage-sama… Peu importe la punition que vous me réservez si je ne vous révèle pas ce secret… Mais le prix que je dois payer est…

- Inutile. Même sans savoir le rôle que vous avez joué dans cette mascarade, j'ai compris dès qu'il a ouvert les yeux et que j'ai croisé son regard.

- … »

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et tenta en vain de capter son regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait honte, mais au moins, à présent, elle pouvait espérer ramener Sasuke à Naruto, et ça, même si c'était contre la volonté du principal intéressé.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Sasuke-kun… Il y a un problème ? »

Je ne m'occupe pas de Sakura-chan. Toute mon attention est rivée sur Naruto avec ce regard qui n'est pas le mien, mais qui réussit à la paralyser. Je le regarde de cette manière parce que je suis en colère contre lui, contre moi-même. Je le regarde de cette façon parce que je suis déçu. Parce que je suis perdu.

Tant d'émotions négatives et familières… Pourtant les yeux de Naruto laissent transparaître autre chose. De la peur, de la culpabilité, de l'impuissance… Pourquoi toutes ces choses insignifiantes me touchent droit au cœur ? Pourquoi ses yeux me font ça ? Pourquoi il me fait ça ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Sakura-chan et Naruto sursautent à l'entente si soudaine de ma voix grave et glaciale. Mais elle devient peu à peu douce, comme depuis mon réveil… ou comme depuis que je ne suis plus Sasuke…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas tout ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me caches des souvenirs ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous en savez plus que moi ? »

Sakura-chan commence à paniquer. Naruto reprend un air déterminé et s'avance vers moi. Nos regards se croisent et je suis impatient de connaître sa réponse, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais c'est une toute autre réaction qui me cogne en pleine poire.

« Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'es dingue ? »

Le cul par terre, je relève la tête vers lui, une main sur la joue qu'il vient de frapper. Sakura-chan continue de l'engueuler mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Nos regards se croisent en silence et tout autour de nous disparaît. J'essaie de donner des explications logiques à son geste mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est inutile de chercher. Avant même de comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé à me relever pour le frapper à mon tour, nous commençons à nous taper dessus comme des gamins. Sakura-chan assiste à la scène, elle n'essaie pas de nous arrêter. Pour je ne sais quelle raison elle a même l'air soulagée.

Après plusieurs minutes à rendre les coups, on finit par se faire face. Nous sommes tous les deux essoufflés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait du bien de me battre avec lui. Quelque part, ça me soulage moi aussi. Le sourire satisfait de Naruto en est peut-être pour quelque chose.

« Alors, t'as de nouveaux les idées en place ? »

Je le regarde avec surprise. Il m'a frappé délibérément pour engager la bataille. Il sait le bien que ça m'a fait d'échanger ces dizaines de coups avec lui. Il a réagi comme il l'aurait fait si j'avais été dans mon état normal. La surprise passée, je veux lui reposer la question plus calmement. Mais il ne me laisse pas le faire.

« Si moi ou Sakura-chan te cachons des choses, c'est pour ton bien. Si tu as l'impression qu'on se moque de toi, tu te trompes : tout le monde ne demande qu'à t'aider à sortir de ce labyrinthe. Tu t'approches de plus en plus de ta mémoire, tu as la volonté de la retrouver intacte. Pour cette raison, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider et te protéger ! Aie confiance en moi ! »

Sa tirade m'aurait suffit comme réponse, mais ce qui me décide vraiment à le croire est sa dernière réplique. Je me sens libéré de quelque chose, comme si je sortais d'un cauchemar. La certitude que je peux faire confiance à Naruto est tout ce qui m'occupe l'esprit, tout ce qui apaise cette hideuse colère. Comme si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je retrouve subitement l'usage de mes pensées et de mes membres. Je saute dans les bras de Naruto pour trouver davantage de réconfort, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir douté de lui.

« Gomenasai. »

Il me sourit et j'ai confiance en ce sourire. J'adresse un regard désolé à Sakura-chan qui semble réellement soulagée cette fois.

« Yo, les jeunes ! Un petit entraînement ça vous dit ? »

Nous nous retournons tous les trois vers Kakashi-sensei. Naruto saute littéralement de joie à cette proposition.

« Il était temps ! Je commençais à me ramollir ! »

**.oO°Oo.**

« C'est hors de question !

- Mais juste un peu !

- Naruto, j'ai dit non ! »

La raison pour laquelle Sakura-chan et Naruto ne sont pas d'accord ? Naruto veut s'entraîner avec moi, mais aux vues des effets secondaires de l'utilisation de mon sharingan et que je l'utilise sans y penser, Sakura a été catégorique : plus de combat jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et moi je n'ai rien à dire, bien sûr…

Tiens ? C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Soudainement, Naruto et Sakura-chan évitent de justesse une boule d'énergie électrique. Kakashi-sensei en est l'auteur. Nous le regardons tous les trois avec peur. C'était moins une. Naruto comprend tout de suite ce que signifie cette attaque surprise.

« J'étais pas prêt ! »

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'élance dans un combat avec Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura-chan est retournée à l'hôpital pour aider. Quant à moi, je me suis installé sous un arbre et je regarde les deux autres se taper dessus. J'observe attentivement les techniques qu'utilise Naruto. Mais ce qui attire le plus mon attention c'est Kakashi-sensei. Car lui aussi utilise le sharingan… Quand j'y pense, c'est bizarre que mon corps rejette une de mes techniques de combat. Il est inutile de poser la question, je suppose qu'on ne me répondra pas. Je regarde Naruto esquiver les coups de Kakashi-sensei.

_Aie confiance en moi !_

Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance. Seulement, j'ai tant de questions sans réponses… Peut-être que si je demandais à Kakashi-sensei…

« Sasuke ! »

Je sursaute de surprise. Je ne l'avais pas senti approcher. Naruto est accroupi à ma hauteur et me sourit sournoisement, fier de m'avoir surpris une fois de plus. Il se redresse et va chercher une bouteille d'eau que Sakura-chan a pensé à apporter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commence à boire que je réalise qu'il est torse nu et suant. J'ai un coup de chaud. Je m'empresse de détourner le regard, le visage brûlant. Je croise alors celui de Kakashi-sensei qui s'était approché de moi. Vu d'en bas, il est vraiment grand, c'est impressionnant… Est-ce que c'est le moment de lui poser des questions ? Il doit sûrement savoir quelque chose… Je jette un œil à Naruto. Je ne peux pas faire ça devant lui, il penserait que je ne lui fais pas confiance…

« Tu as menti. »

Je sursaute à cette affirmation inattendue. Mon regard est aimanté par celui de mon sensei et j'en ai un frisson. A nouveau cette sensation…

« Tu as menti à Tsunade-sama en disant que tu t'es rappelé de moi lors de l'exercice. »

Comment peut-il le savoir ?

« Elle le sait. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'a rien dit, c'est parce que Sakura et Naruto étaient présents. »

Je comprends. Elle ne veut pas les inquiéter. Je la remercie pour ça. Mais si Kakashi-sensei me dit ça, c'est pour me faire la morale ? Sensei s'accroupit à ma hauteur et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il s'écoule un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

« Il va falloir t'y prendre mieux si tu veux parvenir à tes fins.

- Qu… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de demandé de quoi il parle, Naruto s'approche de nous.

« Ces quoi ces messes basses ?

- R… Rien ! »

Naruto me lance un regard interloqué. Mince, j'ai répondu au quart de tour… Kakashi-sensei se redresse et s'éloigne. Je le suis des yeux, il va se poser sur une des branches de l'arbre voisin. Je ne fais pas attention, mais je crois que Naruto s'assoit à côté de moi.

Que voulait dire Kakashi-sensei ? Cette fois, c'est certain, il faut absolument que je lui parle.

« Hey, Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ? »

Je sursaute et redirige mon attention sur Naruto. Il soupire et jette un œil dans la direction où je regardais. En voyant Kakashi-sensei, il sourit malicieusement. Mais quand son regard se pose à nouveau sur moi, il prend un air faussement vexé.

« Nee, Sasuke, tu fixes Kakashi-sensei si intensément… »

Hé ? Je le regarde sans comprendre, il se retient de rire et continue son manège.

« Dis-moi, tu ne te serais pas rappelé de trucs louches ?

- Des trucs… louches ? »

Je penche la tête sur le côté, dans une pure expression d'incompréhension. Naruto a un arrêt pendant une minute, son visage est légèrement rouge. De quoi parle-t-il bon sang ? Il se ressaisit enfin et je l'entends marmonner un truc du genre « c'est pas possible d'être aussi innocent ! » Cependant, il retrouve son humeur joueuse alors que je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Kakashi-sensei, toujours avachi sous un arbre, pour tenter de comprendre de quoi peut bien parler Naruto.

« C'est vraiment suspect…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ta façon de le fixer, comme ça. »

Il marque une pause et se délecte carrément de mon incompréhension.

…

Il se moque de moi, oui !

« Mais de quoi ?

- C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, t'as toujours été favorisé… »

Il fait mine de chercher dans sa mémoire et moi, je commence à perdre patience.

« …Dieu seul sait ce que vous faisiez pendant vos entraînements interminables…

- …On s'entraînait ?

- …

- …

- …Peut-être même qu'il a profité de ta confiance et de ton admiration…

- Hein ?

- … Il a pu abuser de toi. »

Je le fixe, les yeux complètements écarquillés. Je regarde Kakashi-sensei, complètement indifférent à la situation, puis Naruto, puis Kakashi-sensei, puis Naruto, puis sensei… Mais… Mais…

« Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Naruto éclate de rire en voyant mon visage rouge de honte. Pour ma part, je ne trouve pas la plaisanterie amusante. Je me dresse brusquement sur mes jambes, si vite que j'en ai presque un vertige. Il continue de rire, malgré le fait que je lui lance des regards noirs.

« Usuratonkachi ! »

Le rire de Naruto se stoppe d'un coup. Il lève des yeux indescriptibles vers moi. J'oublie ma colère, sous la surprise de ce regard si étrange.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Euh… Usuratonkachi ? »

Je pense à m'excuser en pensant l'avoir blessé, mais… Je me souviens du jour de mon réveil. « Usuratonkachi » était la première pensée qui m'était venue en voyant Naruto… Pourtant, ce n'est pas très flatteur…

« Euh… »

Naruto a un soubresaut, comme sorti de ses pensées. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais, avant. »

Il ricane d'un air joyeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça le rend euphorique… C'est une insulte après tout. Je me rassois en face de lui et lui souris.

« Moi, je préfère t'appeler Naruto ! »

L'espace d'un instant, un voile de tristesse ou de déception passe devant son regard. Je me rends compte avec horreur que je viens de me dissocier du Sasuke que je dois redevenir.

« Je…

- ? Ca ne va pas ?

- …Non, c'est rien. »

Il m'adresse un regard suspicieux.

« Hey pour Kakashi-sensei, je plaisantais.

- Je sais. »

Je lui souris tant bien que mal. Il sent que quelque chose vient de me passer par la tête et que ça me trouble mais il ne dit rien. Après un moment à se reposer à l'ombre de l'arbre, un bruit me parvient aux oreilles. Kakashi-sensei vient de descendre de l'arbre. Je me redresse en vitesse sous le regard surpris de Naruto. Je lui dis que je le retrouverais à la maison. Je rattrape Kakashi-sensei en courant.

« Kakashi-sensei ! »

S'il s'arrête, l'interpellé ne se retourne pas.

« Kakashi-sensei… Que vouliez vous dire tout à l'heure ? »

Il reste silencieux et prend son temps pour me faire face. Pourquoi toujours cette culpabilité dans son regard ? A-t-il joué un rôle dans cette histoire ?

« Vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien que je ne puisse te dire.

- Pourtant tout à l'heure vous… »

Il m'interrompt.

« … Je ne m'adressais pas vraiment à toi.

- Pas à moi ?

- Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudra.

- Mais…

- Tu as d'autres questions ?

- … Votre œil gauche… Vous possédez également le sharingan.

- Alors que c'est une capacité que seule les membres de ta famille avaient, oui. Mais comme tu dois t'en douter, on m'a demandé de ne pas te parler d'eux.

- …

- Désolé de te décevoir.

- J'avais espéré que vous me donneriez des réponses… »

Je regarde le sol. Une fois de plus, je ne vais nulle part. La déception m'envahie.

« Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas de celles de Naruto ? »

Je relève les yeux vers lui.

« Si tu veux sortir indemne de cette situation, c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Il est celui qui pense le plus à te protéger.

- Mais ses réponses ne m'aident pas à avancer.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. »

Je serre les poings, agacé par ses énigmes. A chaque réponse qu'il me donne, des dizaines d'autres questions me viennent à l'esprit.

« Aidez-moi ! »

Ma rage vient d'exploser. J'ai crié cet appel au secours à celui qui sait. Je me retrouve devant la porte de mon passé, mais elle est fermée à clef. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs ? Je voudrais… me souvenir de tous les moments que j'ai vécu avec Naruto et Sakura-chan…

« Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, Sasuke… »

Je lui lance un regard noir, mais en voyant l'expression torturée qu'il affiche, je me calme aussitôt.

« Kakashi-sensei… »

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 6**

**.oO°Oo.**

Quand j'y pense, mes débuts de fic et les résumés que je fais font penser à une fanfiction banale qui n'a pour but que de fabriquer du yaoi et fourrer Sasuke et Naruto ensemble. Alors qu'en fait c'est toujours plus profond (et la plupart du temps déprimant) que ça… Va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour me faire mes résumés XD

A part ça, j'ai de nouveau écrit le double des premiers chapitres TT. Va falloir que je me calme, sinon c'est trop long à écrire et ça va finir comme _Mission:Synchronisation !_ et je vais publier une fois tous les ans. Ah ! D'ailleurs, je suis à la moitié du chapitre 8, pour ceux qui la lisent.

Sinon, globalement, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois, mais j'aimerais connaître vos impressions n.n Pour le 7e n'ayez pas peur, il viendra avant le mois d'août XD.

Bon je parle trop là, je vous fais des bisous et espère que vous donnerez votre avis ! A la prochaine !

**Prochainement :**

**Chapitre 7**

**Face à l'écarlate**


	7. Face à l'écarlate

Coucou ! Désolé j'ai mis du temps pour celui-là, je le sais.

J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment.

Vous voulez le chapitre 7 de MA MEMOIRE ? Alors le voici !

Et je vous annonce que j'ai décidé que la fic prendrait fin au chapitre 11,

Ca ira ? Je ne vais pas traîner en longueur non plu XD

Déjà que certains disent qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose lool

Je le prends pas mal, je le sais mais je veux exploiter cette fic au max alors peut-être que je tourne en rond.

Sans plus longtemps vous retenir, je vous souhaite d'apprécier cet important chapitre,

En espérant qu'il surpassera le précédent.

**.oO°**ENJOY**°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 7 : Face à l'écarlate**

**.oO°Oo.**

Naruto courait. Il courait après quelque chose. Après quelqu'un. Dans ce labyrinthe où reposait cette bête immonde qui parasitait son corps, il courait après _lui_. Couloirs après couloirs, cages après cages, tout se ressemblait et il se perdait dans son propre subconscient. Tout ce qui guidait ses pas était la conviction qu'il avait bel et bien ressenti cette présence en ce lieu ! Il se sentait essoufflé, même en sachant que c'était totalement stupide et surtout impossible qu'il le soit dans cette dimension. Il s'était lancé à la recherche de cette présence qui s'était faufilée dans son esprit et il était à deux doigts de retrouver sa trace, il en était certain !

Après des heures de courses, c'est au détour d'un couloir, arrivé à une nouvelle cage, que Naruto put enfin s'arrêter. Cette ombre dans l'obscurité le fixait. Il voyait d'ici ce rictus inimitable…

« …Sasuke… »

Naruto ne s'était pas trompé, une partie de Sasuke s'était bel et bien perdue dans son esprit. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

_**Ne te mets pas en travers, Naruto.**_

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il avait croisé par mégarde le regard de Sasuke… du vrai Sasuke…

Le rouge fut tout ce que Naruto vit avant de se redresser en sursaut. Il reprit tant bien que mal son souffle. Réalisant qu'il s'était endormi, et que peut-être tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve idiot. Il soupira longuement en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

Naruto regarda un peu autour de lui pour reprendre conscience de la réalité. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Sasuke dormait à côté de lui. Il semblait agité. L'Uzumaki caressa son front humide d'un geste inquiet.

« Sasuke… »

**.oO°Oo.**

J'ouvre les yeux, encore plus fatigué que lorsque je me suis allongé aux côtés de Naruto. Je vérifie rapidement, mais je sais déjà qu'il s'est levé depuis un moment. Je soupire et me lève moi aussi. Je vais dans la cuisine. Naruto a fait l'effort de me préparer un petit déjeuner. Rien de plus que deux toast beurré et un bol de chocolat, mais cette attention me réchauffe le cœur et je retrouve le sourire. Un bip retentit et le blond entre dans la cuisine. Il me dit bonjour chaleureusement avant de s'emparer de ses ramens et de s'asseoir à table. Comme je mets du temps à me décider, il m'invite à l'imiter.

« Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir ! »

Je m'assois finalement et l'observe à la dérober, tout en mangeant les toasts.

« Merci. »

S'il se met à rire c'est peut-être parce que je n'arrive pas à cacher mes rougeurs. Ca me fait tellement plaisir qu'il prenne soin de moi… Je ne le remercierais jamais assez… Surtout parce qu'il ne fait aucune remarque sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

_**Flash Back**_

_« Kakashi-sensei… »_

_Je m'avance vers mon sensei qui reste quant à lui immobile, toujours cette expression de tristesse et de douleur au fond du regard. Je baisse la tête et regarde mes pieds._

_« Sensei… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me cache la vérité. »_

_J'ai confiance en Naruto. Je le crois quand il dit vouloir m'aider et me protéger. Je sais que je ne devrais pas douter de lui. Tout à l'heure, ses paroles ont réussi à calmer ce sentiment amer qui s'immisce encore en moi. Mais maintenant que Kakashi-sensei me fait face, que je sais qu'il connaît la vérité… Je ne peux pas rester patient. _

_Les réponses de Naruto ne me suffisent pas. _

_« Je sais que Naruto agit pour mon bien. Tout comme Sakura-chan. Vous aussi, certainement. J'en suis conscient et reconnaissant. Seulement… »_

_Je serre les poings pour rassembler mon courage et lève les yeux, pour faire face à cette porte fermée. _

_« Il faut que je sache ! J'ai besoin de me souvenir ! Je voudrais recouvrer la mémoire, pour chérir tous ces souvenirs concernant Naruto et Sakura-chan… Je ne veux plus leur faire de peine… Je veux être comme avant… Je… »_

_Son impassibilité m'empêche de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Je baisse à nouveau la tête. Je cherche mes mots, j'aimerais pouvoir le convaincre. Mais même à mes oreilles, tout ce que je pourrais dire sonnerait comme des paroles égoïstes…_

_« Sasuke… »_

_Je relève brusquement les yeux quand il pose ses mains sur mes épaules. L'expression impassible avec laquelle il écoutait mes paroles est devenue plus douce. _

_« Il est inutile que tu te fasses du mal. Tu devrais voir cette amnésie comme une sorte de seconde chance._

_- Une seconde chance ? Mais à quoi ?_

_- Arrête de te poser des questions ! Il vaut parfois mieux vivre dans l'ignorance et l'insouciance. Tu as cette chance. Profite de tout ça. Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour te préserver toi-même, fais le pour les gens qui te sont chers. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? »_

_Je le regarde un long moment en silence. Et là, s'adresse-t-il à moi ? Je réfléchis à son raisonnement, mais même si je devrais le suivre, quelque chose m'empêche de voir les choses sous cet angle… _

_Je me sens seul et abandonné._

_J'ai… peur._

_« Mais… Kakashi-sensei, je… Je ne sais pas qui je suis ! »_

_L'espace d'une seconde, la surprise apparaît sur son visage. Ses mains abandonnent mes épaules et il recule avant de me tourner le dos._

_« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. »_

_Je ne le retiens pas. Il ne me dira rien. Il ne fera rien pour m'aider… lui non plus…_

_Je me laisse tomber à terre. Elle se creuse sous mes doigts. Je sens à nouveau la rage monter. La rage… _

_La __**haine**__…_

_Mon poing quitte la terre de lui-même pour s'y écraser avec force. Une fois… Deux fois… Puis cinq… Quand je commence à ressentir comme une brûlure aux jointures de mes doigts, je m'arrête et me redresse. Je rentre._

_Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était devant Naruto quand il m'accueille chaleureusement. Son sourire disparaît vite… Je reste à l'entrée et lui au bout du couloir. Tout à coup, je me jette sur lui. Je ne pleure pas. Mais il comprend que ça ne veut rien dire. Alors il me serre contre lui en gardant le silence. Parce qu'il sait que je n'ai que lui sur qui me reposer. Je trouve un certain réconfort au fait de ne pas voir son visage défiguré par la souffrance et l'inquiétude... _

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Naruto me regarde étrangement. Je comprends que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Naruto m'observe toujours. Comme je détourne les yeux, il finit par reposer son attention sur ses ramens.

« Je disais que tu as mauvais mine. Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? »

Je me crispe un instant mais ne laisse rien paraître. Je lui souris pour qu'il ne comprenne pas mais c'est peine perdue.

« Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars... »

Lui aussi essaie d'avoir l'air naturel, il laisse tomber son regard suspicieux pour me sourire. Mais je sais qu'il sait.

« Tu devrais en parler à la vieille, elle a sûrement quelque chose qui pourrait te soulager.

- Hum. Je le ferais. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire rassurant auquel il répond. Même s'il sait éperdument que je n'en ferais rien.

**.oO°Oo.**

On rejoint Sakura-chan devant l'Hôpital. Ca devient la routine. J'ai toujours une boule dans le ventre, j'appréhende ce qu'il risque de se passer pendant l'exercice d'aujourd'hui.

« Sasuke-kun, tu t'es blessé ? »

Je détourne mon attention des portes de l'hôpital. Sakura-chan regarde ma main avec suspicion. Mince, j'avais oublié que je m'étais écorché…

« Euh… je suis tombé.

- Vraiment ? »

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Elle tente de chercher la vérité mais je détourne rapidement les yeux.

« C'est vraiment bête, c'était hier soir ! Il a été bousculé par un imbécile sur le chemin de la maison et en voulant se rattraper, il s'est écorché la main. »

Sakura-chan et moi regardons Naruto avec surprise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il mentirait. Je lance un regard à Sakura-chan, qui semble hésiter. Mais le mensonge passe facilement. Elle me prend la main et je sens sa chaleur apaiser la brûlure des égratignures.

« La prochaine fois, fais plus attention, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce silencieusement sous le regard de Naruto. Quand Sakura-chan nous invite à la suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment, je le remercie.

« Il faut éviter d'inquiéter Sakura-chan, tu comprends ? Alors même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, fais plus attention à ce que tu fais. »

Il me parle doucement mais le ton qu'il emploie me fait comprendre qu'il me reproche d'agir sans réfléchir. Je baisse les yeux en soupirant.

Je suis vraiment un imbécile…

« Ohayo Sasuke »

Je lève brusquement les yeux.

« Kakashi-sensei ! »

En moins d'une seconde, la tristesse et la frustration que j'ai ressenties hier reviennent au galop. J'essaie de paraître détaché devant mes amis, mais Kakashi-sensei comprend que je n'ai aucunement envie de le voir.

« Je vais certainement partir en mission dans peu de temps, alors je tenais à m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Vous repartez déjà ?

- Il y a beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps hors du village. Tsunade-sama va sûrement me renvoyer.

- Je vois… »

Sakura-chan a l'air sceptique, mais elle n'ajoute rien. Kakashi-sensei prend rapidement congé. Naruto et moi suivons Sakura-chan dans le couloir qui mène à ma chambre, mais la voix de notre sensei s'élève à l'autre bout.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier ! »

Je me retourne vers lui. Il me sourit tristement avant de disparaître. Quand je reprends ma marche, Naruto me barre la route. Son regard est inaccessible. Il a compris que mon entrevue avec Kakashi-sensei est responsable de mon état d'hier soir.

« Sasuke…

- On va être en retard. »

Je le contourne et cours presque pour rejoindre Sakura-chan avant qu'il ne me rattrape pour me demander des comptes. Mais je regrette bien vite mon empressement. L'Hokage m'attend déjà, assise sur la chaise près du lit.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

Comme je reste planté à l'embrasure de la porte, Sakura-chan me sourit pour me rassurer.

« N'aie pas peur, tout va bien se passer. Naruto et moi serons là pour te soutenir.

- A vrai dire, pas aujourd'hui, non. »

Nous nous tournons vers l'Hokage, sans comprendre réellement ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle quitte sa chaise et s'avance vers moi.

« Je préfèrerais me retrouver seule avec Sasuke. Aussi, je vous demanderais d'attendre dehors. Ne vous en faites pas, je prendrais soin de lui. »

Je commence à m'inquiéter…

« Je comprends. Alors à tout à l'heure Sasuke-kun. »

Sakura-chan obéit et rejoint Naruto dans le couloir. L'Hokage s'empresse de fermer la porte. Je me sens comme qui dirait pris au piège.

« Assis-toi sur le lit, on va retenter l'exercice d'hier.

- Pourquoi ? »

La panique montre le bout de son nez. Je n'ai aucune envie de me voir à nouveau m'ordonner de sortir de ma tête. L'Hokage reprend sa place sur la chaise.

« Il me semblait que tu voulais retrouver ta mémoire, non ? »

Je ne réponds pas, toujours immobile près de la porte, prêt à m'enfuir en courant. Elle réitère sa demande, plus froidement :

« Assis-toi. »

Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix…

**.oO°Oo.**

**Noir.**

Je suis plongé dans des ténèbres épaisses. Des sifflements et autres bruits angoissants me parviennent aux oreilles.

Quelque chose vient de frôler ma jambe…

Quand je finis par m'habituer à l'obscurité, je distingue des formes… Je déglutis difficilement. Je suis au milieu d'un nid…

Des serpents.

Je recule mais ce geste agace les reptiles qui se dressent et m'avertissent. Je cesse tout mouvement en espérant qu'ils disparaîtront. Malheureusement, ça ne marche pas… les serpents s'avancent vers moi et me fixent d'un œil mauvais. L'un après l'autre, ils s'enroulent autour de mes jambes, de mon buste, de mes bras… Je me sens trembler.

C'est un rêve… Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…

L'un d'eux fait lentement le tour de ma nuque et me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que l'étreinte de ses congénères se fait plus étouffante. Je préfère rester immobile et soutenir son regard. Pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de hurler et de partir en courant quand le serpent qui me fixe s'approche dangereusement de ma nuque.

Il me mord.

Une douleur sans comparaison, une morsure dont le venin s'insinue profondément en moi. Je hurle mais reste pétrifié. Je voudrais m'enfuir mais rien, comme si le serpent m'avait hypnotisé.

**Peur.**

Finalement, la douleur cesse. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, mes agresseurs ont disparu. Je tâte avec appréhension la morsure. Ça brûle… Mais…

Quel est ce pouvoir ?

Quelque chose de délicieusement puissant coule dans mes veines. Si puissant qu'il me fait perdre la tête à mesure que je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres pour sortir du rêve. Un rire me vient aux oreilles. Je regarde autour de moi mais il n'y a personne. Que moi. Que moi…

C'est mon rire… dans ma bouche…

Un rire de dément. Je ris aux éclats. Cette puissance, ce pouvoir, cette force dans mes mains… C'est bon… Je ris encore plus fort… Jusqu'à en avoir mal, jusqu'à en pleurer de douleur.

Non, stop… c'est trop… trop de pouvoir…

_**Jusqu'où comptes-tu aller ?**_

Je me retourne encore et encore. Mais toujours personne. Que moi. Que moi… Toujours mon rire sadique et dément qui résonne dans cet espace immatériel. Puis il apparaît. Ce visage de douze ans, les vêtements en sang et déchirés. Il m'observe avec ce regard froid et menaçant.

Cette puissance veut sortir, elle veut se libérer… Mes mains sont en feux tant ce pouvoir déborde.

_**Pourquoi vas-tu si loin ?**_

Je n'écoute pas, je fonce sur ma proie. Je brandis ce bras qui est mien mais indépendant de moi… un bruit strident, derrière mon rire dément… Je sens une énergie monumentale se concentrer dans ma main. Je frappe.

_**Arrête de venir ici. **_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Cette illusion vient d'empêcher mon attaque rien qu'en m'empoignant. Mon rire s'est arrêté et toute cette puissance qui bouillonnait en moi s'est évaporée. Les yeux de mon autre moi sont fermés…

_**Va-t-en ou tu vas tout détruire. **_

J'ouvre les yeux. Machinalement, je porte une main à ma nuque…

Aucune morsure…

Ce n'est que lorsque je me souviens de l'endroit où je suis et de la présence de l'Hokage que je vois à nouveau le monde réel. Elle me fixe intensément. Son regard se pose alors sur ma nuque et je retire immédiatement ma main. Ses yeux cherchent les miens, mais je prends soin d'éviter son regard.

Mais elle sait déjà.

« Tu t'es fait mordre, Sasuke ? »

Le ton de sa voix me laisse entendre qu'elle sait de quoi il s'agit. Mais je ne réponds pas.

« Je suis là pour t'aider alors tu devrais te confier à moi, je sais des choses qui...

- …Menteuse. »

Elle m'interroge du regard. Le mien se fait menaçant et ma voix grave et froide.

« Vous dites m'aider mais je sais que vous me mentez.

- …

- Je trouverais la vérité. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Sur ce, je me lève et sort de la pièce. Naruto et Sakura-chan sont devant la porte et leurs regards sont remplis d'inquiétude. Je leur fais ce sourire qui les rassure à chaque fois. Heureusement pour moi, ils y croient. Je sens le regard pesant de l'Hokage dans mon dos mais agis comme si de rien n'était.

« Ca s'est bien passé alors ?

- Très bien ! Ce n'était pas si terrible, finalement.

- Tant mieux, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mais pourquoi Tsunade-sama a-t-elle refusé qu'on assiste à l'examen d'aujourd'hui ?

- Laisse tomber, du moment qu'elle aide Sasuke, je fais confiance à la vieille ! »

Je continue de sourire. Mais moi je sais pourquoi l'Hokage a voulu se retrouver seule avec moi… Elle sait que j'ai menti hier et elle n'a rien pu dire à cause de la présence de Naruto et Sakura-chan. Pourtant ça n'a rien changé, je ne lui dis toujours rien. Je me montre même un peu trop agressif… Et froid. Comme Sasuke.

Claque mentale. Merde je me suis encore dissocié de mon vrai moi…

« Bon on va manger ?

- Pas de Ramens ! »

Naruto fait la moue, ce qui fait ricaner Sakura-chan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger toi ? »

Elle s'adresse à moi avec ce sourire que j'adore. Naruto n'a pas dû lui parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Heureusement, elle est déjà assez malheureuse à cause de moi, je ne veux pas lui donner encore plus de raison de se faire du souci. Je finis par lui sourire à mon tour, sincèrement cette fois.

« Des ramens ! »

Pas que j'aime particulièrement en manger tous les jours, mais la tête qu'elle fait vaut la plaisanterie ! Naruto lâche un cri de victoire avant de me prendre la main et de m'entraîner avec lui vers Ichikaru. Sakura-chan reste un moment sous le choc, mais nous rattrape rapidement en nous traitant d'imbéciles alors qu'on se moque ouvertement d'elle.

A chaque fois que Naruto me prend la main je me sens flotter… mais je me rends compte que les miennes sont de plus en plus gelées.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Alors, tu as retrouvé des chouvenirs ? »

C'est Naruto qui vient de me poser la question, la bouche pleine. Sakura-chan lui fait d'ailleurs la réflexion, mais il n'écoute pas, attendant ma réponse. J'opte pour le mensonge. Ca ne regarde que moi ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête…

« Hum, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas sûr que sa technique marche. »

Sakura-chan termine de mâchouiller ses ramens. Ca se voit qu'elle se force, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix… J'ai presque du remord en la voyant grimacer. Mais elle se reprend en s'apercevant que je la regarde. Elle rougit de gêne mais son sourire redevient rapidement comme je l'aime.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Si quelqu'un peut te venir en aide, ça ne peut être que Tsunade-sama ! »

J'acquiesce, sans vraiment y croire. Naruto est perdu dans la contemplation de son bol de ramens déjà vide.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ? »

Il relève brusquement les yeux vers moi avant de me sourire autant qu'il le peut. Mais Naruto n'est pas très doué pour mentir…

« Non, non, je viens de me souvenir que je devais demander un truc à la vieille ! Après manger, je vais vous laisser tous les deux pour la voir. Hey, le gérant ! Un autre bol pour moi, merci ! »

Sakura-chan, se dépêchant de finir sa bouchée, se redresse en entendant ça.

« Mais je t'ai dit qu'on a besoin de moi à l'hôpital cet après-midi, je ne peux pas rester avec Sasuke-kun ! »

Ils se regardent fixement. Ils partagent tous les deux une sorte d'inquiétude quant à me laisser seul. Je soupire et reprend une bouchée de mes nouilles.

« Mais j'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu peux attendre deux minutes, non ?

- Naruto…

- Je peux rester tout seul, ce n'est pas grave. »

Leur attention se pose sur moi. Naruto réagit le premier, réalisant sans doute qu'ils sont ridicules à jouer les parents surprotecteurs.

« C'est vrai, Sasuke est un grand garçon, il ne fera pas de bêtises si on le laisse ! »

Sakura-chan reste hésitante mais finit par accepter. Quand nous avons chacun terminé nos bols… Enfin, que Naruto ait englouti une douzaine de bols, il s'en va aussitôt vers la tour de l'Hokage. Il insiste pour y aller seul, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je ne m'inquiète pas, l'Hokage ne lui dira jamais que je ne coopère pas, ça inquièterait beaucoup trop Naruto et j'ai compris qu'elle agit surtout en son intérêt… Sakura-chan reste un peu plus longtemps avec moi, vraiment pas rassurée à l'idée de me laisser livré à moi-même.

« Vas-y Sakura-chan. Tu vas être en retard. On a besoin de toi, non ?

- Tu es sûr ? »

Je lui souris et ça lui suffit pour se décider à me quitter. Une fois seul, je fais un tour, histoire de titiller ma mémoire. Etrangement, quand je passe devant un lac, mon regard s'attarde sur une passerelle. Je m'avance et m'y assois. Après un moment, je retire mes chaussures et plonge mes pieds dans l'eau. Ca fait du bien. L'eau est fraîche. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette paisible atmosphère.

_« Je suis fier de toi. »_

Je me retourne. Personne… Je vérifie tout de même les alentours avant de me tourner à nouveau vers le lac. Je soupire. Entendre des voix, ça fait flipper à la longue…

_« Tu es bien mon fils. »_

Cette fois je me relève et quand je me retourne, mon cœur ratte un battement. Un homme grand me fait face, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

« …Papa ? »

Aucune réponse, juste ce sourire. Puis il disparaît comme il est apparu. Un vertige me pousse à m'asseoir. Je suis troublé au plus haut point. Il me faut plusieurs minutes avant de me relever et de quitter cet endroit.

**.oO°Oo.**

Tsunade se tourna vers Naruto qui était venu la voir tout de suite après l'exercice de Sasuke. Il lui avait demandé si ce dernier ne lui avait pas parlé des cauchemars qu'il faisait ces derniers temps.

« Des cauchemars ? »

Naruto regardait ses pieds, il s'inquiétait terriblement pour Sasuke, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Ce matin, il n'avait pu que proposer à Sasuke de demander de l'aide à Tsunade. Il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait, mais vu la réaction de l'Hokage, ça n'était pas le cas. S'il lui mentait, il redoutait ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Il connaissait Sasuke depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que dans les moments où il se sentait livré à lui-même, il pouvait agir égoïstement, sans se soucier de son entourage ou des conséquences. Même dans ce cas présent, Naruto ne pouvait que craindre ses réactions : Sasuke restait Sasuke, amnésique ou non.

Tsunade observait tristement son protégé. Il semblait inquiet au plus haut point et elle devinait pour quelles raisons.

« Sasuke ne m'a rien dit ce matin non plu… Mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Dans son cas, les cauchemars ne sont pas étonnants. Ca peut être dû à l'anxiété, à la peur ou tout simplement à sa perte de mémoire… Il est amnésique, je suppose que son cerveau essaie de combler certains vides. »

Naruto avait levé les yeux vers elle, mais Tsunade était consciente qu'il ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille. Elle voulait essayer de le rassurer, mais lui expliquer que c'était normal ne marchait visiblement pas. Elle prit un papier et un stylo.

« Je vais te donner des médicaments pour le soulager un peu. Dis-lui de prendre deux comprimés tous les soirs. »

L'Hokage griffonna d'un geste rapide de médecin sur le papier et le tendit à Naruto qui s'en empara aussitôt.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Trouver des solutions rassurait certainement d'avantage Naruto qu'expliquer les problèmes. Même si elle était persuadée après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure que Sasuke ne se laisserait pas aider, il fallait au moins qu'elle essaie avec Naruto avant qu'il ne craque.

On toqua à la porte. Shizune entra dans la salle et donna un papier à l'Hokage. Quand elle eut fini de le lire, son regard se porta sur Naruto.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Je me retourne, surpris d'entendre cette voix inconnue qui m'appelle. Une jeune femme blonde me fait un signe de la main et s'avance vers moi. Je préfère garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se présente.

« Ca faisait si longtemps ! Je suis heureuse de te voir debout. Tout le monde a eu peur en apprenant que ton état s'aggravait ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Eh bien, en fait… Je suis… amnésique. Désolé, je ne me souviens pas de toi. »

Elle me fixe avec de grands yeux surpris. Puis la gêne se lit sur son visage. Je lui souris gentiment pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire. Je ne m'attends pas à cette réaction…

« KAWAI ! Oh mon dieu, Sasuke-kun, tu es encore plus beau quand tu souris de cette façon si… si… Nya… »

Je me retiens de faire un pas en arrière, elle agit comme Sakura-chan le faisait les premières fois… Heureusement pour moi, elle enchaîne sur autre chose au lieu de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Hum, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre de tes nouvelles depuis que je suis rentrée de mission. Ah ! Pardon, tu ne te rappelles pas… Moi, c'est Yamanaka Ino. La plus jolie fille du village ! »

Plus je la regarde, plus je sens quelque chose de familier. Bon, rien de plus que de l'agacement, c'est vrai, mais comme je ne me souviens de rien, je ne devrais pas me laisser aller à cette première impression. En plus, elle a l'air gentille malgré tout.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es sorti de l'hôpital ?

- Cinq jours.

- Et tu as déjà retrouvé certains souvenirs ? Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à demander ! »

J'ai un arrêt sur image.

Elle est revenu au village il n'y a pas longtemps… Elle n'est au courant de rien… Je pourrais lui demander des renseignements. Elle sait sûrement des choses que personne ne m'a encore dites…

Une idée germe.

Je n'ai qu'à trouver moi-même la vérité.

« Merci, Yamanaka-san.

- Appelle-moi Ino-chan ! »

J'espère vraiment qu'elle va m'aider…

« I… Ino-chan ?

- Hai Sasuke-kun ? »

Bizarrement ça me fait mal à la langue de l'appeler comme ça…

« Je retrouverais peut-être des souvenirs à la maison. Tu peux m'y emmener ? J'ai oublié où elle se trouve. »

Si je dois commencer quelque part, ce doit être dans ma propre maison. Si je réussis à trouver la vérité tout seul, tout redeviendra comme avant et… Naruto, Sakura-chan et moi, nous serons heureux.

« Cela fait cinq jour que tu es sorti de l'hôpital et tu n'y es pas encore retourné ? »

Ino-chan semble réfléchir un instant. Finalement, elle est peut-être au courant du fait qu'il est préférable de me cacher certaines choses…

Pourquoi tant de précautions ?

« C'est que je n'étais pas prêt. Mais maintenant c'est bon. Tu veux bien m'y emmener… Ino-chan ? »

Je lui fais ce sourire qui l'a fait craquer tout à l'heure. Son visage prend une jolie couleur cramoisie. C'est dans la poche.

« Si Sasuke-kun le demande si gentiment… »

Ino-chan me prend par le bras et me serre contre elle de façon à ce que je puisse sentir sa poitrine. Curieusement ça m'agace plus qu'autre chose. Je rougis un peu, mais il faut croire que celle de Sakura-chan me fait plus d'effet… A moins que ce soit du au fait que je redeviens un peu plus Sasuke ?...

…

« Suis-moi, Sasuke-kun ! »

Elle bat des cils et m'entraîne avec elle à travers la ville. Je me maudis de lui avoir demandé service, elle refuse de se taire, toujours à parler ! Et impossible de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle raconte… C'est comme un bruit de fond mais en pire.

« Blablablablabla. Blabla ? Blablabla ! Bla blabla que Naruto va mieux.

- Quoi ?

- De nous tous, c'était le plus inquiet. On avait tous très peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si tu ne te réveillais pas. Tout le monde s'inquiétait, mais il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec Sakura sur le fait qu'il en faisait trop. Mais tu le connais. Il en fait toujours trop quand il s'agit de toi. »

… Naruto s'inquiète toujours trop pour moi, si j'ai bien compris. Ca n'est pas nouveau. Quand cesserais-je enfin de le faire souffrir ?

Quand j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire, je pourrais enfin m'excuser en connaissance de cause et je réparerais tout le mal que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant.

« Shikamaru ? »

Comme elle s'arrête de marcher, et qu'elle est toujours collée à moi, je lève les yeux. Un grand brun, une cigarette à la bouche, nous barre la route. Il me toise un instant avec surprise avant de revêtir un masque d'indifférence.

« Rétabli à ce que je vois ? »

Je n'apprécie pas sa façon de me parler… Ino-chan soupire avant de lui demander ce qu'il veut.

« Un message est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps : besoin de renfort. Des membres de l'Akatsuki ont été vus à moins de 200km d'ici… Tu sais ce que ça signifie. »

_Akatsuki._

Ce mot éveille trop en moi pour qu'il me soit complètement inconnu…

La jeune femme me lâche brusquement.

« Euh, Sasuke-kun… je suis désolée mais le devoir m'appelle.

- Mais tu devais…

- Je t'attends à l'entrée du village. »

L'homme disparaît après un dernier regard suspicieux.

« Ne fais pas attention. Il a toujours trouvé bizarre que tu reviennes aussi simplement à Konoha.

- … »

Encore un point à éclaircir.

« Si tu veux toujours te rendre au domaine des Uchiwa,…

Ino-chan m'indique la route avant de me quitter. Je la regarde s'éloigner avant de me décider à marcher vers la maison de mon enfance.

Au domaine des Uchiwa…

**.oO°Oo.**

« Si vous le permettez, j'aimerais donner main forte à Shikamaru. Vous savez comme moi ce que recherche l'Akatsuki et j'aimerais éviter qu'elle ne s'en empare. »

Tsunade le toisa un instant avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Kakashi resta patient même si l'on pouvait sentir qu'il voulait quitter Konoha au plus vite. Quand elle se décida à parler, il se crispa.

« Votre envie de courir au combat n'a rien à voir avec Sasuke, vous en êtes certain ? »

Kakashi baissa les yeux, son visage s'obstinait à ne trahir aucune expression. Pourtant, Tsunade avait compris depuis son retour qu'il savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Elle espérait jouer sur sa culpabilité, qu'il n'essayait pas de cacher, pour trouver des réponses. Elle l'avait promis à Naruto. Et si ce que savait Hatake Kakashi pouvait l'aider à tenir cette promesse, alors elle le ferait parler.

« Kakashi-sensei, vous détenez des informations capitales. J'en ai absolument besoin pour aider Sasuke.

- Il y a plus important. Et Sasuke ne veut pas qu'on l'aide.

- Shikamaru saura se débrouiller sans votre aide. Et sachez que je me fiche de ce que souhaite cet égoïste de Sasuke. Naruto et Sakura souffre le martyr à cause de lui. Vous, vous avez fuit avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux parce que vous saviez la souffrance que son réveil apporterait. Vous ne vouliez pas voir la douleur sur leur visage. C'est plus commode de fuir, je vous l'accorde, mais vous avez des responsabilités vis-à-vis de ces gosses ! Je ne vous laisserez pas quitter ce village avant de tout savoir ! »

Kakashi restait silencieux mais osait enfin regarder l'Hokage droit dans les yeux.

« C'est justement parce que je suis responsable de Sasuke que j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait. C'est son choix et je me dois de le respecter. J'accepte les reproches qu'on me fera pour ça. Je suis conscient que lorsque vous apprendrez à Naruto et Sakura que je suis en parti responsable de l'état de Sasuke, ils vont certainement me haïr… Si vous connaissiez la circonstance dans lesquelles j'ai accepté cette situation, vous sauriez que j'ai agi en pensant à leur bonheur. »

Tsunade enregistra minutieusement tout ce qu'il avait pu dire qui pourrait l'aider à mieux appréhender la suite des évènements. Quand il eut fini, elle fit une remarque qui arracha un peu de la confiance que le sensei avait retrouvée.

« Mais pourtant, cette situation n'apporte que la douleur, comme je vous l'ai dit… et vous-même vous semblez en souffrir. Vous regrettez votre acte, je me trompe ? C'est pour cette raison que vous fuyez. »

Le silence qui lui répondit suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait raison. Ca l'effrayait dans un sens : si le grand ninja qu'était Hatake Kakashi se mettait à fuir devant les difficultés, qu'adviendrait-il du village ?

Qu'adviendrait-il de Naruto ?

« Tsunade-sama… Vous jouez avec mes sentiments.

- Je veux seulement connaître la vérité. Parce que j'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un, je ne dois pas fuir. Alors vous non plu ne fuyez pas. Assumez vos actes et aidez-moi à réparer votre erreur.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Alors expliquez-moi. »

Kakashi soupira avant de s'approcher du bureau. Il respira un grand coup avant de prendre la parole.

« Quand je vous aurez révélé la vérité, vous comprendrez qu'il est impossible de venir en aide à Sasuke.

- Commencez par me révéler le secret qui vous lie à cet enfant arrogant.

Il hésita… Puis révéla toute l'histoire à Tsunade.

**.oO°Oo.**

Un mur qui s'étend jusqu'au bout de la rue, des deux côtés de la porte. J'imagine que cette muraille encadre une grande propriété. Celle d'une grande famille… « Le domaine des Uchiwa », c'est ce qu'à dit Ino-chan.

Uchiwa Sasuke…

_**Va-t-en ou tu vas tout détruire. **_

Ces paroles de mon double qui me reviennent ne sont rien à côté de ma volonté. Il faut que je sache, il faut que je me rappelle. Pour moi-même et pour Naruto et Sakura-chan.

Je me décide enfin à lever un bras. Ma main se rapproche de la poignée. Mon cœur cogne péniblement dans ma poitrine. J'appréhende les découvertes que je pourrais faire une fois que cette porte sera ouverte…

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Je sursaute et me retourne, la peur au ventre et pris en flagrant délit. Sakura-chan est à cinq mètres de moi et me fixe avec appréhension. Le silence prend place et je n'ose rien dire. Ma main est toujours en suspension, prête à ouvrir la porte de la propriété. La porte de ma maison.

La porte de mon inconscient peut-être.

Mais Sakura-chan est là, elle me regarde, figée et terrifiée. Malgré ça, elle me sourit gentiment, aussi sincèrement qu'elle le peut, et s'approche lentement de moi sans pour autant franchir les deux derniers mètres qui nous sépare. Je devine que mon comportement l'effraie. Suis-je à nouveau _Sasuke_ ?

« Sasuke-kun… Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Cette scène me rappelle l'anniversaire de Naruto. Derrière moi, les mêmes maisons, les mêmes rues, les mêmes passants. C'était ici, oui. Sakura-chan se tenait devant moi… Devant un terrain vague…

Pourquoi mon cerveau a-t-il effacé l'endroit où j'ai vécu de ce souvenir ?

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Sa voix est tremblante. Elle me supplie du regard, comme si elle savait ce que j'étais en train de faire et qu'elle me demandait d'abandonner mon projet. Je lance un regard à la porte et finalement, ma main retombe mollement le long de mon corps. La sensation à laquelle je commence à m'habituer disparaît. Me revoici _moi_. Mais ma voix est malgré tout un peu froide.

« Je me promenais et j'ai eu une impression de déjà vu.

- Ah… »

Sakura-chan semble soulagée. Son sourire est moins crispé.

« Je te cherchais, je n'étais pas rassurée de te savoir seul alors… Et j'ai croisé Ino, qui m'a dit où te trouver… »

Elle lâche un rire angoissé. Je lui souris à mon tour pour la rassurer. Elle se détend et me tend la main.

« Tu viens ? Je te dépose à la tour de l'Hokage, ok ? Naruto a sûrement terminé. »

Mes yeux restent une seconde bloqués sur cette main tendue. Je la prends et laisse Sakura-chan m'entraîner avec elle.

Mais dans un coin de ma tête, il y a toujours cette porte qui donne vers mon passé.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Ben vous étiez où ? Ca fait une heure que je vous cherche ! Et toi Sakura-chan, tu ne devais pas aller aider à l'hôpital ?

- J'ai demandé ma journée finalement… »

Elle a certainement dû avoir un mauvais pressentiment…

« Une vraie mère-poule… »

Sakura-chan frappe Naruto sur la tête, vexée. Il s'excuse mais elle boude.

« Et toi Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

La jeune femme se tourne brusquement vers moi, un regard suppliant. Ces deux là se protègent mutuellement… Un rictus m'échappe… que je fais rapidement disparaître. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

« Je me suis promené et j'ai rencontré Ino-chan. »

Naruto et Sakura-chan me regardent comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

« I…Ino-_chan_ ? »

Sakura-chan est en état de choc. Quant à Naruto, ca le fait rire. Je me disais bien que cette appellation n'était pas naturelle…

C'est ce moment que choisit l'Hokage pour apparaître. Elle me lance un regard colérique avant de prendre la parole.

« Sasuke, viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler. »

Mes deux coéquipiers reprennent leur sérieux. J'éprouve un certain malaise. Je n'ai strictement aucune envie de me retrouver encore une fois seul avec cette femme.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura s'adossa au mur blanc de l'hôpital. Décidément elle n'avait pas arrêté de faire des allers-retours aujourd'hui, ça devenait agaçant.

La jeune femme adressa un regard à Naruto, assis sur une chaise en face de la chambre de Sasuke. Il regardait fixement la porte, prêt à bondir pour la défoncer si jamais il n'entendait ne serait-ce qu'un cri. Le voir si inquiet… elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pour ce qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure. S'il apprenait que Sasuke cherchait à provoquer sa mémoire sans leur en parler, il aurait trop de peine.

Mais sa voix s'éleva dans le silence angoissant du couloir.

« J'ai croisé Ino tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que des membres de l'Akatsuki ont été identifiés pas loin du village… »

Naruto resta silencieux et immobile. Mais Sakura savait qu'il avait bien entendu et qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« …Tu devrais partir. »

Elle attendit une réaction mais rien ne vint.

« Tu es l'un des deux derniers Jinchuuriki… Si l'Akatsuki est dans les parages, ils sont forcément venus pour Kyuubi, tu le sais et… »

Elle s'interrompit, ne pouvant plus continuer. Naruto baissa la tête. Il le savait, il était là lorsque Shizune avait apporté le message. Tsunade lui avait déjà dit de partir. Mais il était hors de question qu'il quitte Konoha. Il devait rester.

Sans lui, que deviendrait Sasuke ?

« Je dois rester… pour Sasuke. »

Sakura l'observait attentivement depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de parler. Elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, cependant elle aurait cru que pour une fois, Naruto ferait preuve de bon sens. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Elle le comprenait. Dans sa situation, elle aurait pris la même décision.

Ils préféraient mourir plutôt que d'abandonner Sasuke.

**.oO°Oo.**

« J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de t'enlever ton amnésie. »

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux, subitement intéressé par ce que l'Hokage a à dire. Depuis cinq minutes que nous sommes enfermés dans cette pièce elle n'a pas décroché un mot. Je m'attendais à me faire sermonner pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais certainement pas à ça.

« Et comment ?

- Il te suffit de t'endormir. »

L'Hokage sourit face mon air ahuri. Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier sa plaisanterie…

« Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Tu fais des cauchemars n'est-ce pas ? Naruto me l'a dit... Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce qu'il fait pour toi.

- …

- Libre à toi de trouver la vérité par toi-même. Mais si j'avais découvert un moyen simple pour que tu recouvres la mémoire, est-ce que tu m'écouterais ?

- … bien entendu ! »

Elle m'invite à m'allonger avec une expression de défi. Je la regarde, méfiant, avant de m'installer confortablement sur le lit.

« Dans le rêve, il t'est certainement plus facile de voyager dans ton subconscient, surtout depuis que ses portes te sont fermées.

- Comment vous…

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, fermes les yeux et cherches les portes. Je vais les ouvrir pour que tu puisses te retrouver. Quand ce sera fait, il y a une chance sur deux pour que ça marche et que tu retrouves ta mémoire. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parle comme ça ? Elle a l'air énervé. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très reconnaissant mais c'est pas une raison…

« Et comment comptez-vous m'ouvrir les portes ?

- Avec la même technique que j'utilise depuis deux jours. »

La vieille femme me prend le bras et y plante une seringue. Je l'interroge du regard, un peu affolé par le ton sec de sa voix et la rudesse de ses gestes.

« C'est pour que tu t'endormes rapidement. »

A peine un battement de cils plus tard, je me tiens devant cette porte qui m'appelle depuis que je l'ai trouvée. Celle de ma maison. Cette porte me paraît plus haute… Je tends la main, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Et enfin je la pose sur la poignée.

La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même.

Je m'avance et me trouve rapidement au milieu de maisons en ruines. Le vent soulève la poussière. Et bon sang, je viens de m'en rendre compte… Je me frotte les yeux pour être sûr… Je ne vois qu'en rouge et noir !

Où est-ce que je suis ?

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Je n'ai comme seule réponse que mon écho… C'est avec le courage le plus minime qui soit que je décide d'explorer ce lieu familier. Une atmosphère étrange plane ici… il n'y a aucun son qui me parvient aux oreilles. Juste un silence si écrasant qu'il en est assourdissant. Même mes pas sont muets… c'est angoissant…

Suis-je encore dans un souvenir ? Ou…

Je me stoppe net. Je me tiens devant une maison … tordue ? Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier, mais c'est la seule habitation déformée aussi loin que je puisse voir. Je repose mon regard sur l'entrée de cette maison menaçante. Je me surprends à trembler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'inquiétude qui grandit encore en moi ne m'arrête pas. Comme si c'était là où je devais me rendre, mes pieds me mènent eux-mêmes jusqu'à l'intérieur de la demeure. Je me maudis aussitôt : A l'intérieur, le silence est encore plus accablant, le rouge est devenu criard à m'en faire plisser les yeux.

Je m'avance sans vraiment savoir où je vais, ni pourquoi. Je me retrouve dans un couloir plein de portes. J'essaie d'en ouvrir une… fermée à clé ? Je tente d'entrée dans les autres pièces mais toutes les portes sont condamnées. Je continue l'exploration de cet endroit tordu dans la bichromie. Je m'enfonce encore dans le couloir alors que le rouge criard s'obscurci. Je sens quelque chose de gluant sous mes pieds. Je ne baisse même pas les yeux, je sais ce que c'est. Malgré ça, je continue de marcher. Lorsque je vois la fin du couloir, j'aperçois une porte. C'est de là que vient le liquide gluant. Il devient plus dense sous mes pas et s'incruste entre mes doigts de pieds. Je m'approche un peu plus de la porte, très lentement, encore hésitant. J'aperçois des fils rouges accrochés un peu partout comme une espèce de toile d'araignée me barrant la route. Je passe les premiers mais m'arrête net. _Ca_ coule par les jointures des portes, par l'ouverture, coule le long des deux volets de l'entrée, coule sur le sol…

Je sursaute en poussant un cri de surprise. Je me sens encore trembler. Un sifflement s'élève. De plus en plus fort. Au bout du couloir, devant cette porte, je distingue une silhouette qui me tourne le dos.

« Qui… »

La personne se retourne. Son visage est caché par ses mèches noires alors je ne peux pas clairement voir son visage… Mais son aura me donne des frissons d'horreur. Le sifflement me perce les tympans mais je suis trop paralysé pour m'en protéger.

« Qui… »

_**Je suis surpris de te voir ici… Mais…**_

Il relève les yeux et je peux voir… son… son visage…

C'est…

…_**Tu n'iras pas plus loin.**_

Son regard…

C'est…

« Qui es-tu ? »

En moins d'un centième de seconde, il se retrouve à un mètre de moi. Je suis trop pétrifié pour réagir, penser à courir, ou ne serait-ce que reculer… J'ai des sueurs froides rien qu'en croisant ce regard écarlate. L'homme tend un bras vers moi, ses doigts sur mon visage sont glacés. Au-delà de sa main, je suis toujours pris dans ce regard sans issues. Je suis tellement absorbé par ces iris écarlates que sentir vibrer en moi sa voix glaciale serait plus juste que d'entendre…

_**Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.**_

**Rouge.**

**.oO°Oo.**

« On dégage ! »

_Biip ! Biip ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

« Merde ! Encore une fois ! »

…_ip ! Biip ! Biip ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

« Enfoiré ! Si tu me fais ce coup-là, je te ressusciterais pour que tu fasses toi-même des excuses à Naruto et Sakura ! Sale petit con égocentrique ! ON DEGAGE !»

…_iiiiiiip !_

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**.oO°Oo.**

Blabla de l'auteur(e) qui se fait de plus en plus long à mesure qu'elle s'enfonce dans le mystère de cette fic :

Alors, il se passe quelque chose maintenant ? Eh bien il a eu du mal à sortir de mon cerveau ce chapitre u.ù J'espère que je l'ai bien réussi. A vous de me dire. C'est à partir de maintenant qu'on approche réellement de la vérité ! J'ai « censuré » la révélation de Kakashi-sensei, mais c'est parce que sinon ça gâche tout le suspens, mais vous saurez au prochain chapitre ce qui s'est dit, ainsi que l'état de Sasuke. J'ai un peu passé les ptits moments joyeux et choupi entre lui et Naruto cette fois, il n'y a plus trop de place pour ça, mais je vais tenter de me rattraper.

Une idée m'est venue tout à l'heure : je me disais que je pouvais me la jouer « je suis une futur mangaka, alors je vais faire un truc pour le montrer à mes lecteurs et futurs fans » XD (Non, je suis modeste et insatisfaite en vrai, c'est de l'ironie si on veut), alors je vais faire une illustration pour chaque chapitre de cette fic ! Enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je ne suis pas une flèche pour me mettre au dessin non plus XD Mais je compte le faire !

En attendant, faites un tour dans mon profil de temps en temps, je le mets à jour chaque fois que j'ai accès à internet (une fois par semaine depuis les vacances), alors pour savoir où ça en est, c'est là-bas qu'il faut se rendre ! Pour finir, laissez moi un tit commentaire avant de passer à la prochaine fic SasuNaru n.n Vous savez comme ça me fait plaisir et que ça me motive pour continuer. ) J'ai l'impression que c'est bien parti pour que MA MEMOIRE soit la première vraie fic que je termine XD

**Prochainement :**

**Chapitre 8**

**Reflet**


	8. Reflet

Hello ! Avant de vous laisser, comme ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas fait,

Je tiens à tou(te)s vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Franchement ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

Surtout les longues, j'adore XD (je sais c'est normal lol)

(Merci surtout à toi qui ne serait jamais sorti de ta maison, même si elle avait pris feu, sans avoir fini le chapitre 7 XD)

Certaines m'ont fait réaliser que d'autres éléments que je n'avais pas envisagés pourraient être à développer,

Mais finalement, je vais rester sur le chemin que je me suis tracée. Et je m'aperçois que je vous fais aller dans une direction opposée…

P*****, mais c'est super génial, chui trop balèze ! XD

J'ai même eu une review en anglais o.o trop surprise sur le coup.

D'ailleurs, pour y répondre, si au départ, je ne me suis pas vraiment inspiré

Du doujinshi de 10RANKAI « Taiyou no Sumika »,

Mais bel et bien de la fic evangelion « An Amnésic Angel » d'Axel Terrizaki,

C'est vrai que c'est ce fanbook qui m'a poussé à continuer.

Sans lui, il n'y aurait probablement jamais eu de chapitre 3.

Remarquez, que c'est à partir du chapitre 3 que ça devient plus profond

Plus triste et « réaliste ». Ben ce n'est pas pour rien.

Je m'en suis également inspiré pour la scène où Naruto pleure dans les bras de Sakura.

Alors prions pour que d'autres auteurs de doujinshi nous fassent rêver !

Sur cette parole inutile et pas très constructive,

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.

**.oO°**ENJOY**°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 8 : Reflet **

**.oO°Oo.**

« Nous avons atteint la limite. Désormais, nous ne pourrons plus agir sans savoir exactement ce qu'a Sasuke. Il est impossible de contourner la barrière psychique. Si on force encore l'entrée de son subconscient, il risque d'y laisser la vie, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure se reproduira : son cerveau ordonnera à son cœur de cesser de battre... Naruto, Sakura, je ne tenterais plus rien pour le moment, mais je n'abandonne pas mes recherches… Je suis désolée…

- Nous comprenons, Tsunade-sama… »

Sakura-chan prit la main de Naruto qui s'empressa de la serrer dans la sienne. Cette étreinte était douloureuse pour elle, mais cette douleur physique était minime par rapport à celle qui étreignait son cœur. Naruto avait si mal lui aussi, il avait eu si peur lui aussi.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus l'espoir de retrouver le véritable Sasuke disparaissait.

Naruto s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de Sasuke. Même en sachant qu'il allait se réveiller dans quelques heures peut-être, Naruto était terrifié. A nouveau ce silence morbide, à nouveau cette blancheur cadavérique sur ce visage figé par le sommeil. A nouveau cette attente insoutenable, cette colère contre lui-même, ce désir de parler pour que cette ambiance mortuaire cesse enfin…

Mais Naruto n'avait strictement rien à dire.

Parler, il n'en avait pas envie. Sourire, il ne savait plus comment le faire. Pourtant, il aurait voulu le faire pour rassurer Sakura-chan. Mais c'est elle qui prenait sur elle aujourd'hui. Les rôles étaient inversés. Il en ressentait une certaine frustration. C'était lui qui devait être fort pour deux… Pour trois.

Pour Sasuke et Sakura-chan.

Quant à elle, elle ne disait rien non plus. Elle s'était assise sur l'autre bord du lit. Elle avait plus souvent l'habitude que lui des malades, du silence, du sommeil, des corps figés comme si le temps ne s'écoulait jamais dans les hôpitaux. C'est l'habitude qui la faisait garder son calme. Et puis, Sakura-chan savait être forte pour Naruto. Et il fallait qu'elle le soit. Il fallait qu'elle le soutienne, qu'elle lui prenne la main comme elle venait de le faire à l'instant. Si jamais elle lâchait cette main, qui tremblait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle savait que Naruto allait sombrer.

Depuis le retour inattendu de Sasuke, Naruto s'était juré qu'il ne le quitterait plus des yeux. Qu'il le protégerait, même si c'était de lui-même. Sasuke s'autodétruisait toujours et il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Alors ses yeux devaient le suivre sans cesse, il devait le comprendre, il devait deviner ses pensées, il devait se lier davantage à lui pour le retenir à Konoha. S'il échouait, Sasuke disparaitrait à nouveau.

Parce qu'Itachi n'était toujours pas mort de ses mains.

Pourquoi Uchiwa Sasuke était-il revenu dans ce cas ? Cette question avait secoué le village entier. Personne n'avait compris. Mais Naruto n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Il avait convaincu Tsunade de faire pression sur le conseil pour que les accusations contre Sasuke soient abandonnées. Ca avait mis le temps, mais elle y était parvenue. A condition que Sasuke reste sous la tutelle de la team 7. Trop beau pour être vrai. Le temps avait passé depuis. Et par la suite, Sasuke avait été autorisé à participer aux missions.

A quel prix finalement.

Sasuke avait été gravement blessé. Tout son corps avait été touché. Il aurait pu mourir… Il aurait du mourir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il y avait du sang partout. Il était intransportable. Kakashi-sensei avait ordonné d'aller chercher Tsunade. Heureusement, le village de Konoha n'était pas trop loin. Sakura avait demandé à rester pour maintenir Sasuke en vie. Mais leur sensei avait insisté pour qu'ils partent ensemble, au cas où ils croiseraient encore des ennemis. Tsunade était finalement arrivée juste à temps. Ou peut-être trop tard. Dans le coma. Sasuke était dans le coma. Mais en vie. En vie. Et aujourd'hui encore, il était en vie. Cette pensée rassura Naruto : Sasuke ne mourrait jamais.

Sasuke ne faisait que disparaître et réapparaître quand bon lui semblait.

**.oO°Oo.**

_« J'y vais maman ! »_

_Une jeune femme se retourne vers moi. Avant que je ne l'interpelle, elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Le mien est depuis longtemps dans mon ventre. Il y a encore une tasse sur la table. Papa n'est pas encore debout._

_« Attends une minute ! »_

_Je comptais me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, mais maman m'attrape au vol pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. _

_« Passe une bonne journée mon ange_

_- Oui, oui, toi aussi maman. »_

_Impatient, je cours littéralement enfiler mes chaussures._

_« Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé ? »_

_Je me relève sur mes deux jambes et vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié pour la magnifique journée qui s'annonce. Maman me rappelle à l'ordre et la question qu'elle m'a posée fait doucement son chemin dans ma tête alors que je fais demi-tour parce que j'ai oublié ma bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Je passe rapidement à côté d'elle pour récupérer mon oubli et la contourne une seconde fois pour rejoindre la sortie. J'ouvre la porte et me tourne vers elle en souriant comme l'enfant le plus heureux du monde._

_« Il a promis ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'entraîner avec… »_

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

**Blanc.**

Je soupire. Encore cet hôpital. Combien de fois vais-je me réveiller dans cette chambre ?

Tout est blanc. Et moi je suis dans le brouillard. Une migraine montre le bout de son nez et je sais quelle en est la cause. Ce souvenir n'était peut-être pas aussi anodin que ce que je pourrais le croire…

L'image de mon père souriant s'impose dans mon esprit. Un sourire se dessine lentement sur mon visage. Mon père et maintenant ma mère. Retrouver de tels souvenirs, ce n'est pas rien pour moi. Pourtant, à chaque fois, un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à cerner s'immisce en moi. Une impression qui me déroute… de la tristesse ?

« Hm… »

Je relève un peu la tête. Je suis surpris de voir Naruto. Il s'est endormi sur la chaise, sa tête repose sur mon lit. Sa main enserre la mienne. J'en ressens tellement de bons sentiments… C'est étrange…

Pourquoi je n'ai pas senti sa chaleur avant de me rendre compte qu'il était là ?

« Sa… Sasuke-kun… »

Mon regard tombe sur Sakura-chan, près de la porte. Elle laisse tomber une boisson par terre. Je comprends rapidement qu'elle aussi était à mon chevet avant de me quitter pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Je fronce les sourcils, en colère contre moi-même. Que s'est-il encore passé ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormi ? Sakura-chan se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ma colère redouble quand je sens ses larmes brûlantes couler dans ma nuque.

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Pourquoi je ne fais que ça ? Pourquoi je la fais encore pleurer pour moi ?

Naruto se redresse sur sa chaise. Je devine qu'il ne vient pas d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard croise le mien. J'y lis quelque chose qui me fait mal. Mais il se rattrape rapidement, me sourit gentiment.

« Content de pouvoir revoir la couleur de tes yeux. »

Sa plaisanterie me fait presque sourire. Mais en moi persiste cette douleur que fait naître ce regard. Et je comprends quelque chose alors qu'il évite le mien pour le diriger vers la fenêtre. Il est dur, il est triste, il est las.

Naruto réalise que je ne suis toujours pas Sasuke.

Et moi je réalise que je n'existe pas aux yeux de Naruto.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue alors que je serre plus fort Sakura-chan contre moi.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Sasuke s'est réveillé. »

Shizune observait la réaction de Tsunade. Depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Hatake Kakashi, elle semblait énervée. Avait-elle finalement réussi à lui faire avouer la vérité ? Ou toute cette anxiété était-elle simplement due au fait que Naruto courait un grand danger en restant à Konoha ? Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle avait reçu un message de ninja de Konoha affirmant que deux membres de l'Akatsuki rodaient dans les alentours. Elle savait ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Shizune pouvait aisément deviner la raison pour laquelle le réceptacle du Kyuubi était encore ici. Elle comprenait également que son sempai soit inquiète ou même en colère à cause de ça. Et ça avait probablement forcé l'Hokage à précipiter son traitement pour rendre sa mémoire à Sasuke. Ce que Shizune ne savait toujours pas, c'est pourquoi Tsunade s'était tout à coup mise à aller sur une autre piste concernant l'état de son patient.

« Il est entre de bonnes mains, je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. »

Tsunade avait répondu sèchement après un long moment. Shizune en conclut que sa présence dans la bibliothèque la dérangeait. Elle sortit en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

**.oO°Oo.**

La team 10 était partie en mission. Shikamaru les jugeait à la moitié du chemin de l'endroit où des membres de l'Akatsuki avaient été vus. Ino avait réussi à obtenir de lui une pause. Elle s'était confortablement installée sur une branche de l'arbre sur lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Chouji avait profité de l'occasion pour sortir son fidèle paquet de chips.

« Comment peut-on être certains que ce soit l'Akatsuki ? Ils sont discrets d'habitude, non ? C'est peut-être un piège. »

La question d'Ino ne surprit pas Shikamaru, qui se servit dans le paquet de chips de son coéquipier. Il y avait déjà pensé lorsque l'Hokage lui avait exposé les faits.

« Des ninjas de Konoha étaient en mission dans le coin, ils les ont surpris par hasard.

- C'est tout de même bizarre… Ce ne sont pas des débutants, ils auraient du savoir qu'on les avait repérés. Dans ce cas, ils se seraient débarrassés des gêneurs.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont fait exprès de se faire repérer ? »

Chouji releva le nez de ses chips pour participer à la conversation.

« Ca n'a aucun sens, ils savent certainement que si Tsunade apprend que l'Akatsuki s'approche du village, elle en fera sortir Naruto. »

Shikamaru réfléchit longuement. Chouji avait soulevé un point intéressant.

« Et si Naruto ne voulait pas quitter le village ? »

Ino et Chouji suivirent rapidement son raisonnement. Une seule chose pouvait pousser Naruto à prendre une décision aussi irrationnelle et risquée.

« Comment l'Akatsuki pourrait-elle être au courant pour Sasuke-kun ? »

Son chef d'équipe lui adressa un regard entendu qu'elle se borna à ignorer. Il finit par lui exposer sa théorie, même s'il avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça.

« L'état de Sasuke est improbable d'après les médecins. C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire… Et tu ne trouves pas ça louche qu'il ait quitté le village pour se venger de son frère mais qu'il revienne comme si de rien n'était, et sans avoir assouvie sa vengeance ? Ca n'est pas dans son caractère. »

Ino se redressa d'un bond.

« Tu insinues que Sasuke est mêlé à ça ?

- Je fais des hypothèses, et si tu réfléchissais objectivement, toi aussi tu penserais à cette éventualité. »

Ino était prête à se jeter sur lui pour lui faire cracher des excuses, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, avançant une nouvelle théorie.

« Ou peut-être qu'il a fini par retrouver Itachi mais qu'il a perdu. Avec le sharingan, qui sait ce qu'on peut faire. Sasuke est peut-être tout simplement victime d'un jutsu très puissant. »

La jeune Yamanaka préférait cette hypothèse… mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant.

Dans tous les cas, Naruto était en danger par la faute de l'Uchiwa.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Je me mets difficilement en position assise et prend la bouteille d'eau que Sakura-chan me tend.

« Ca passera… Où est Naruto ? »

Il a disparu en même temps que Sakura-chan pour me chercher une bouteille d'eau. Mais contrairement à elle, il n'est pas revenu…

« Il n'est pas très loin, ne t'en fais pas.

- … Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Et pourquoi ? »

Sakura-chan prend place sur la chaise que Naruto occupait tout à l'heure. Je porte la bouteille d'eau à mes lèvres pour boire de longues gorgées. Moins pour ma gorge asséchée que pour éviter qu'elle ne remarque mon trouble.

« Tsunade-sama dit qu'elle s'est laissée emporter. Elle ne sait pas encore ce qui t'empêche d'avoir accès à ton subconscient mais elle a voulu agir malgré tout. Ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre… Tu es inconscient depuis hier. »

_**Tu n'iras pas plus loin.**_

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est _lui_ le responsable. Pourquoi m'empêche-t-il de connaître la vérité ? Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il m'aidait plutôt à retrouver mes souvenirs… Je croyais avoir passé la porte de ma mémoire. Mais il semblerait qu'il y en ait une autre à ouvrir.

Alors ça n'a servi à rien ?

« Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu. Tu comprendras que pour l'instant, elle ne peut plus t'aider. Mais elle fait des recherches en ce moment même pour trouver une nouvelle manière d'y parvenir. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était déjà sur une piste ! »

Sakura-chan me sourit chaleureusement pour me donner confiance. Mais je comprends ce que ça signifie. L'Hokage a échoué.

C'est à moi de me débrouiller.

Je soupire et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Je repose mon attention sur elle. Son sourire s'est effacé. Elle semble inquiète.

« Tu… Tu ne vas pas y retourner, hein ? »

Je comprends rapidement à quoi elle fait référence. Je me tourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre sans répondre.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller aussi loin pour le moment. »

Je serre les poings. Mes yeux se reposent à nouveau sur elle et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer mes nerfs sur elle.

_**Pourquoi vas-tu si loin ?**_

« Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ma maison, mes souvenirs ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à demander la permission à qui que ce soit ! Et personne n'a le droit de m'en empêcher ! »

Sakura-chan baisse les yeux. Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir élevé la voix.

« P…Pardonne-moi, je…

- Si tu y retournes, tu vas seulement souffrir. »

Des larmes menacent de couler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'empêcher de souffrir. Je veux que tu sois heureux, que tu restes avec nous…

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous quitter. »

Son regard se lève vers moi et j'y lis un chagrin innommable.

Non, je ne partirais jamais… Pourquoi voudrais-je me séparer de Naruto et Sakura-chan ? Non, jamais… Jamais je ne leur ferais aussi mal.

… Jamais plus je… ne recommencerais une telle erreur.

« Sasuke-kun… Et si tu… Enfin… Tu ne veux pas simplement être avec nous ? Est-ce que c'est si important dans le fond de retourner dans cette maison où tu as tant souffert ? Simplement continuer de vivre avec nous…

- Tu es en train de me suggérer de ne pas chercher à me rappeler ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je… »

Elle baisse à nouveau les yeux, cherche ses mots.

« Je veux dire… Tout ce qui nous séparait de toi était ton passé dans cette maison… Et maintenant, tu as… je ne dirais pas la « chance » de vivre sans, mais…

- Sakura-chan… »

Elle arrête de parler et se lève brusquement pour me tourner le dos. Dans la chambre, le son du raclement des pieds de sa chaise contre le sol a couvert un sanglot. Je sais qu'elle ravale ses larmes. Et petit à petit, je finis par comprendre ce qui la pousse à me demander ça…

Kakashi-sensei l'avait également fait…

_**Flash Back**_

_« Tu devrais voir cette amnésie comme une sorte de seconde chance._

_- Une seconde chance ? Mais à quoi ?_

_- Arrête de te poser des questions ! Il vaut parfois mieux vivre dans l'ignorance et l'insouciance. Tu as cette chance. Profite de tout ça. Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour te préserver toi-même, fais le pour les gens qui te sont chers. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ? »_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

J'observe le dos de Sakura-chan.

Il est possible que cette amnésie soit une seconde chance… Il est possible qu'en laissant faire les choses, ça me reviendra petit à petit… peut-être que je serais heureux comme ça… toute ma vie avec Sakura-chan et Naruto…

Avec… Naruto…

Mais l'image que j'ai vu tout à l'heure est encore ancrée sur ma rétine. Ce regard rempli de déception…

Je…

Je dois me rappeler, parce que c'est ce que Naruto voudrait…

Naruto veut être… avec le _véritable Sasuke_.

« Je ne peux pas… »

Je sors du lit. Tant bien que mal, mes jambes sont en coton… Je titube jusqu'à Sakura-chan. Quand j'arrive enfin à elle, j'encercle ses épaules de mes bras et l'attire à moi… Mais mes jambes sont si faibles… Nous basculons tous les deux et nous retrouvons par terre. Je regarde son visage. Elle a pris soin d'effacer toutes traces de larmes… Mais la tristesse est toujours visible dans ses yeux.

Je suis accroupi au sol, mes bras encadrent toujours son visage. Elle est tombée en arrière, elle appuie sa tête contre mon abdomen et la penche en arrière pour m'observer avec curiosité et surprise.

« Même si… J'en avais envie… Je ne… peux pas…

- Sasuke-kun ? »

Une goutte de pluie s'échoue près de son œil et coule lentement su sa joue… Je ne pense même pas que cette idée est stupide… Je ferme les yeux…

C'est juste qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me vient en tête.

« Sasuke-kun… Pardon, je n'aurais pas du… »

Je sens la main douce de Sakura-chan caresser mon visage avec tendresse. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

« Je dois me souvenir, Sakura-chan… Je dois redevenir _Sasuke_. »

Une autre goutte de pluie tombe sur ce visage qui se fait doux. La main de Sakura-chan quitte ma joue, glisse jusqu'à ma nuque et m'attire à elle.

Je rougis en sentant les lèvres de Sakura-chan sur ma joue. Quand nos regards se croisent, elle me sourit tendrement.

« Tu es déjà Sasuke-kun. Tu es juste perdu. Tu es simplement toi-même. Les souvenirs ne font pas tout. Ton âme reste la même. »

Elle se redresse sur ses genoux lentement pour ne pas m'effrayer. Le lien de nos regards ne se brise pas avant qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Avant que je ne ressente cette agréable sensation au creux de sa poitrine. Son cœur… Son cœur bat la chamade. Mes bras qui étaient restés mollement entre nous trouvent facilement leur place dans son dos.

Je me sens toujours tellement soulagé dans la chaleur de ses bras.

« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Comme nous t'aimons… Comme tu nous aimes. »

Elle me serre plus fort contre elle. Nous glissons au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je prends une bouffée de son parfum fruité, la serre un peu plus contre moi. Je la vois rougir et m'en étonne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sakura-chan rougit davantage. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Naruto aime tellement me taquiner avec ça…

« J'ai rêvé pendant si longtemps que tu me prennes dans tes bras, comme ça… »

J'éprouve une nouvelle fois cette soif de savoir. Mon regard se fait plus insistant et la gêne, elle cache son visage au creux de ma nuque. Je sens ses joues encore empourprées réchauffer ma peau. J'en suis presque brûlé…

Toujours cette sensation de froid…

« Je… te rends heureuse ? »

Elle laisse échapper un rire cristallin avant de me murmurer timidement que je n'ai pas idée. Je ris moi aussi. Mes yeux se ferment doucement alors que je me détache d'elle pour retrouver ma place, au creux de ses bras, l'oreille posée sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur s'accélérer encore…

Ce son est tellement rassurant…

« Sakura-chan ?

- Hm ? »

_Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour te préserver toi-même, fais-le pour les gens qui te sont chers._

« Je n'y retournerais pas.

- …Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. »

**.oO°Oo.**

« De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Sasuke ? »

Quand Naruto avait appris par Sakura que Kakashi traînait dans l'hôpital depuis la veille, il s'était empressé d'aller le trouver. Il savait qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux jours. Bien sûr, concernant Sasuke, il avait d'autres priorités, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Sasuke était rentré dans un état déplorable. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait été dit. Il avait posé la question en faisant simplement le curieux, pour ne pas braquer son sensei.

« … »

Kakashi n'osait rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Naruto que Sasuke, malgré la confiance qu'il lui portait, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir lui demander de l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui avouer pour quelles raisons il était venu le trouver. Parce que Kakashi savait pourquoi Sasuke était intrigué par lui… Ce détail semblait d'ailleurs avoir disparu depuis peu.

« Kakashi-sensei ? »

Kakashi cherchait désespérément à trouver un moyen pour sortir de ce pétrin. Il aurait voulu agir autrement. C'est en face de Naruto qu'il avait le plus de mal à assumer ses actes. Devant Sasuke il pouvait presque avoir l'air normal, après tout il n'était pas le seul fautif… Mais devant Naruto, victime, et pourtant cause, de tout ça…

Kakashi doutait.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

- Ce soir-là, il n'était pas en état de répondre à mes questions… »

Le ton de sa voix était devenu plus dur. Naruto ne voulait pas parler à son sensei de cette façon, mais depuis deux jours, il ne dormait plus vraiment… Il se rendait seulement compte que sa fatigue.

« …Il m'a posé des questions, c'est tout. Mais je n'ai pas pu y répondre. Tu sais pourquoi. »

Naruto bassa la tête en soupirant. Il aurait du se douter que Sasuke ne s'arrêterait pas là. Pourtant, il avait eu un peu d'espoir… Il n'était pas déçu ou en colère. Ce qu'il ressentait s'apparentait plus à de la tristesse et de la peur. C'est parce qu'en réalité Sasuke savait pertinemment que personne ne pouvait l'aider. Et maintenant que l'Hokage ne pouvait plus intervenir pendant un moment, il fallait veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto… »

Naruto releva les yeux sur son sensei. Son regard semblait éteint. Ca lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Kakashi lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

**.oO°Oo.**

Après que l'infirmière m'ait examiné, Naruto est passé nous chercher pour qu'on aille manger. Cette fois, Sakura-chan ne l'a pas laissé nous entraîner à son restaurant préféré. Aujourd'hui, c'est sushi. Naruto se plaint parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il en mange, il a encore faim après. Mais moi, ça me va.

A table, je me retiens de rire : c'est au tour de Naruto de fixer Sakura-chan d'un air suspicieux.

« Je vous trouve de plus en plus proche… Sakura-chan, _tu n'abuserais pas de Sasuke-kun alors qu'il est convalescent_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si Sakura-chan commence à rougir, elle se reprend vite pour le faire marcher. Elle profite que je me sois assis à côté d'elle pour me prendre le bras et se coller contre moi. Je rougis, mais ça me fait rire.

« Sasuke et moi entamons une relation fusionnelle… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Son imitation de rire de pimbêche qui suit est trop convaincante : Naruto devient blanc. Quant à moi, j'éclate tout simplement de rire. Le clin d'œil qu'elle m'adresse accentue la pâleur de Naruto. Finalement, il se met à bouder. A la fin du repas, Sakura-chan s'excuse tandis que nous flânons tous les trois dans les rues du village.

« Oï, Naruto ! On plaisantait !

- …'m'en fiche ! »

En voyant sa mine boudeuse, je souris. Quelques souvenirs me reviennent de l'époque de notre jeunesse. Une agréable chaleur parcourt mon corps. Le voir bouder, j'adore ça. Il est mignon dans ces moments-là. Pour se faire pardonner, alors qu'elle me tenait toujours par le bras, Sakura-chan s'empare du sien en riant.

« Allez, Naruto ! Ne sois pas jaloux, nous savons partager ! »

Naruto la regarde avec de gros yeux. Sakura-chan et moi ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de rire devant sa crédulité. Une petite vengeance personnelle pour l'autre fois où il me taquinait sur Kakashi-sensei…

Mon sourire vacille. Ces rares moments de légèreté ont tendance à me faire oublier ma situation…

Je secoue la tête pour balayer mes mauvaises pensées.

« Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui ! On pourrait aller au terrain d'entraînement se reposer à l'ombre d'un arbre ?

- Pourquoi si loin ? Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas envie d'aller jusque là-bas !

- Parce qu'on sera tranquille. »

Avant même que Naruto n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Sakura-chan accélère le rythme et nous entraîne avec elle.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura avait eu raison, le terrain d'entraînement était un endroit où régnait une certaine quiétude. La preuve : Sasuke s'était endormi. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Naruto, un sourire serein ornait son visage tellement innocent depuis une semaine… Sakura l'enveloppait d'un regard protecteur. Ce matin encore, elle lui avait montré ses faiblesses. Mais cela importait peu à présent, elle s'en rendait compte. Plus elle s'ouvrait à lui, plus ils se rapprochaient.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage et son regard remonta jusqu'au visage de Naruto. Une expression impassible. Contrairement à elle, lui ne faisait que se refermer comme une huitre à mesure que le temps passait. Sasuke le ressentait certainement. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Mais Sakura n'avait aucune idée de comment mettre à l'aise Naruto.

« Naruto…

- On est bien là, hein ? »

Elle le regarda en silence. En sentant ses yeux sur lui, il avait commencé à afficher un sourire… Faux. Elle le rappela à l'ordre. Il se souvint de la demande qu'elle avait formulée la dernière fois…

« Sakura-chan… Je n'y arrive pas…

- Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ? »

Naruto releva la tête. Encore cette expression trop sérieuse pour lui. Depuis quand avait-il perdu son insouciance ?

« On est ensemble. Tous les trois. On rit, on est pratiquement heureux. Mais… je ne ressens pas ce que j'aimerais ressentir. »

Naruto se maudit de lui avoir avoué une telle chose. L'expression inquiète qui s'installait sur son visage le fit regretter.

« Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui adressa un regard perdu.

« C'est cette peur qui t'empêche de profiter de tout ça. Tu sais, Naruto… Sasuke-kun a peur lui aussi. Mais parce qu'il n'a plus en mémoire notre passé commun, le moindre moment que nous passons tous les trois, il fait tout pour le ressentir à fond. Sasuke-kun a vraiment très peur… Mais parce que nous sommes là, parce qu'il sait que nous l'aimons, il se sent un peu mieux. »

Naruto buvait ses paroles. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sakura savait comment réconforter. Elle savait exactement ce qui pouvait se passer dans son esprit. Elle lisait en lui. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait de cette façon, avec ce sourire rassurant aux lèvres, il se sentait mieux. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose l'empêchait de s'abandonner aux doux mots de Sakura.

Mais il n'oserait jamais lui dire en face ce qui lui faisait tant honte.

« N'oublie jamais de lui dire, Naruto. N'oublie jamais que Sasuke a besoin de nous et qu'il doit savoir que nous l'aimons. Si jamais il en doutait, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire.

- …Sasuke ne voulait pas de notre amour avant.

- Mais le Sasuke que nous devons protéger aujourd'hui n'a plus que nous. Tu le vois bien, non ? Il demande sans arrêt notre attention, notre affection. »

Naruto observa Sasuke qui dormait paisiblement sur son épaule.

« Ne l'oublie surtout pas, Naruto. »

Naruto enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande bouffée de son odeur. Oui, c'était l'odeur de Sasuke. Le parfum d'un matin d'été. Une senteur particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Sasuke était comme la brise d'un matin d'été, quoi qu'il se passe.

Insaisissable.

Comme dans ces rêves qui le hantaient…

« Tu es allé voir Iruka-sensei depuis la dernière fois ? »

Naruto fut surpris par cette question. Sakura-chan lui souriait tristement. Alors elle savait ? Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours tout lui dire ?

« Tu devrais aller le voir… Ca lui ferait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. »

Malgré la banalité de ses paroles, Naruto comprenait ce qu'elles signifiaient réellement.

Deux minutes plus tard, la tête de Sasuke reposait sur les genoux de Sakura-chan. Elle passa lentement la main dans ses cheveux ébène et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Alors qu'il soupirait d'aise, elle sourit, la tendresse transparaissant sur son visage.

« Non, Naruto ne doit pas oublier comme il t'aime… »

**.oO°Oo.**

« Vous m'avez fait demander… »

Tsunade leva brièvement les yeux vers Kakashi-sensei avant de finir son paragraphe et de prendre des notes sur un carnet.

« J'ai quelques questions… concernant le sharingan. »

Kakashi se retint de soupirer. Il aurait espéré qu'après lui avoir tout raconté, il pourrait rester en retrait, mais elle ne le laisserait bien sûr pas faire. Quand Tsunade eut terminé d'écrire, elle relit rapidement et posa son stylo pour accorder toute son attention au Jounin qui lui faisait face.

« Jusqu'à quel stade le maîtrisez-vous, Kakashi-sensei ? »

Kakashi réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne voyait pas comment ces informations pourraient lui venir en aide. En tout cas, pas le concernant.

« Le magekyou sharingan…

- Sasuke le maîtrisait, mieux que vous je suppose… Dites-moi, Cette pupille, elle permet de créer des illusions, non ?

- En résumé.

- Alors comment a-t-il réussi à accomplir une telle chose ?

- Comme vous l'avez dit, il maîtrisait ses yeux mieux que moi.

- …Je ne trouve aucune information sur la technique dont vous m'avez parlé.

- Sasuke a développé beaucoup de techniques pour vaincre Itachi.

- C'est très intéressant ce que vous venez de dire.

- …

- _Vaincre_ son frère avec une technique pareille ?

- … Je n'en sais rien.

- Hum… Ce genre de techniques est contre nature… Il y a forcément eu des séquelles. De votre côté, je veux dire. »

Le ton de sa voix était moins agressif à présent. Tsunade plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle tentait de trouver la réponse d'elle-même. Kakashi ne la laissa pas faire, affichant l'indifférence. Elle soupira, comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce genre de détails de sa part. Les hommes et leur fierté…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression qu'il a réellement surpassé n'importe quel Uchiwa. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu aller aussi loin… C'est quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau.

- Je pense qu'il l'avait prévu pour autre chose.

- …Vous en êtes certain ? »

Le regard de Tsunade se posa sur son carnet de note. Elle avait cherché sans s'arrêter depuis deux jours. Et elle ne savait toujours pas comment Sasuke avait réussi à s'effacer la mémoire en passant à travers le sharingan de Kakashi et ainsi se rendre dans son propre esprit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'une telle technique pouvait exister… C'en était même effrayant. Mais la question qui lui trottait dans la tête était « pourquoi ? ».

« Kakashi-sensei… Pourquoi a-t-il eu recourt à votre sharingan ? »

Kakashi regardait attentivement le sol.

« Je pense qu'il ne maîtrisait pas cette technique. C'est pour cette raison qu'il vous a demandé de l'aide. Il avait besoin de votre sharingan comme miroir… Et c'était la meilleure occasion, vous n'auriez pas pu refuser. »

Kakashi lui lança un regard noir.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne savez rien… Hokage-sama. »

Tsunade comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Mais il fallait bien qu'il comprenne qu'il était possible que Sasuke se soit seulement servi de lui.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas connu Sasuke personnellement. Cependant, le choix qu'il a fait était purement égoïste… et suspect aux vues de ce qu'il se passe.

- Vous avez d'autres questions ? »

Tsunade reprit son stylo et écrivit quelques mots. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait braqué, elle ne pouvait plus rien tirer de lui.

« Non, allez-y. »

**.oO°Oo.**

Lorsqu'Iruka entra dans l'infirmerie, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Naruto. En réalité, il s'étonnait même qu'il ne soit pas venu le voir plus tôt avec les rumeurs qui couraient sur l'état de Sasuke. Il posa son déjeuner sur le bureau avant de s'avancer vers le lit où était assis Naruto.

« Naruto… »

Le ton empli d'une profonde compassion d'Iruka poussa Naruto à se retourner en lui adressant un faux sourire. Mais ce geste attrista davantage son sensei.

« Comment va Sasuke-kun ?

- Il s'est réveillé ! »

Cette nouvelle rendit le sourire à Iruka. Mais voyant que celui de son ancien élève était toujours simulé, il le perdit.

« Il y a un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto se borna à sourire mais ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de son tuteur, il baissa la tête. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Je… n'arrive pas à m'y faire…

- …

- Sasuke est… tellement différent.

- Il est amnésique, après tout. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça, tu sais ? Tu le retrouvas petit à petit. Il redeviendra lui-même.

- … »

Sentant que ses paroles n'avaient pas entièrement soulagé Naruto, Iruka vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Comment vont Kakashi-sensei et Sakura-chan ?

- Sakura-chan est extraordinaire. Elle est patiente, compréhensive… Elle devient plus forte que moi. Kakashi-sensei… il ne va pas bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a une sale tête depuis qu'il est revenu.

- Il doit être très inquiet…

- Je dirais même anéanti.

- J'irais lui parler… Un peu de réconfort ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Naruto acquiesça. Il semblait rassuré d'apprendre qu'Iruka restait toujours le même, malgré son monde qui s'effondrait doucement. Mais il se rembrunit rapidement.

« …J'ai honte parfois… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas Sasuke… J'ai l'impression que Sasuke est… a disparu…

- Naruto… Tu es un peu sous tension en ce moment, tu as peur… C'est normal, ça aussi. »

Naruto lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et cacha ses yeux sous son bras. Un pli d'inquiétude se forma sur le front d'Iruka. Quand il était comme ça, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sasuke, il ne savait jamais quoi dire qui puisse toucher Naruto. Parfois même, il ne reconnaissait pas cet adolescent sûr de lui et prêt à tenter l'impossible. Celui qu'il voyait à présent avait si peur de perdre son meilleur ami… Ce genre de peurs qui rendent faible le plus fort des hommes …

« Je… J'ai rêvé de Sasuke.

- …C'était un beau rêve ?

- Hum… Depuis deux jours, je rêve de lui. Il est dans ma tête, vous savez… Là où Kyuubi est enfermé.

- …

- Il est dans une cage et je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Je cherche toute la nuit et quand je crois l'avoir trouvé, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre ou il disparaît… Il est dans ma tête, et même là, je n'arrive pas à le rattraper… »

Iruka baissa les yeux. Naruto retenait tant bien que mal sa peine. Il s'était juré de rester fort. Pourquoi ça devenait plus difficile de jour en jour ? Mais il ne pleurait plus. Il l'avait déjà assez fait.

« Ce sont des cauchemars, Naruto…

- Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne dors plus, je suis tellement fatigué de le chercher… Et si c'était vraiment lui ! »

Naruto s'était emporté et redressé. Il regardait son sensei droit dans les yeux, avec espoir, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un d'autre lui dise que Sasuke était plus proche de lui qu'il pouvait l'imaginer. Iruka ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

« Il l'a déjà fait une fois… Si le vrai Sasuke essayait de me demander de l'aide ?

- Naruto…

- Iruka-sensei… Et si je pouvais sauver Sasuke ?

- … ce ne sont que des cauchemars…

- MAIS C'EST BIEN REEL POUR MOI ! »

En croisant le regard d'Iruka, impuissant, Naruto se calma. Il n'avait pas voulu hausser la voix… C'était juste qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir… Sasuke était dans sa tête… il ne pensait qu'à lui jour et nuit… Il en deviendrait fou…

« Pardon… »

Iruka ne saurait jamais faire taire cette peur perpétuelle chez Naruto. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le prendre dans ses bras.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Naruto disparaît souvent…

- Il est allé rendre visite à son tuteur, Iruka-sensei. »

Je fronce les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il y est allé, c'était quand j'avais… perdu le contrôle…

« Est-ce que Naruto… me déteste ? »

Sakura-chan me regarde avec de grands yeux franchement surpris.

« Quoi ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

Elle me sourit et me prend la main. Elle essaie certainement de me remonter le moral en me témoignant tant d'attention… Et je dois avouer que ça marche plutôt bien.

« Il ne veut pas t'inquiéter, c'est pour ça qu'il va voir son sensei pour se reposer et parler. Quand Naruto reviendra, tu verras, il ira beaucoup mieux ! »

Je soupire. Je n'aime pas qu'il fasse comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'en réalité, il n'arrête pas de s'inquiéter pour moi…

Sakura-chan et moi marchons, main dans la main, sur un chemin pavé. Cet endroit me paraît familier, mais je me dis que c'est parce que j'y suis déjà passé cette dernière semaine… Mais à mieux y réfléchir, je ne crois pas…

« On est déjà venu ici, avant ? »

Sakura-chan me lance un regard étrange avant de détourner les yeux.

« Non…

- … »

Je promène mon regard sur les alentours. Quand nous passons devant un banc, je m'arrête et lâche la main de Sakura-chan. Elle s'arrête, sans se retourner.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

_« Je ne peux pas devenir comme toi ou Naruto… »_

Un souvenir…

_« Est-ce que tu comptes rester seul encore ? » _

Sakura-chan se tenait exactement là où elle se tient maintenant… Elle était beaucoup plus jeune… Elle pleurait…

_« Si tu pars, je vais crier ! »_

Je vois la scène se jouer devant moi. Je me vois, exactement au même endroit, du point de vue d'un enfant. Le vent frais de la nuit souffle sur nous. Elle reste immobile, elle attend. Cette image se superpose à celle d'aujourd'hui. Elle attend encore.

_« Saku_ra… »

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Je n'entends pas, je suis dans ce souvenir, ce rêve éveillé. Elle est si proche. Moi, je me sens si loin malgré tout…

_« …Mer_ci. »

La Sakura-chan d'aujourd'hui se tourne vers moi. Elle comprend. Alors que la Sakura-chan du passé s'évanouit et que je me vois la déposer délicatement sur le banc, je ne ressens aucun regret.

_« Je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi ! »_

Mes yeux sont ouverts vers le présent. Sakura-chan me fait face. Elle attend encore.

« Sakura…-chan...

- Est-ce que… ?

- Je te faisais déjà pleuré à cette époque…

- … »

Sakura-chan baisse les yeux. Quand elle relève la tête, elle me sourit tristement. Quand il s'agit de souvenirs douloureux me concernant, Naruto et elle ont le même sourire… Je serre les poings. Je ressens une telle colère contre le Sasuke que j'étais…

Cet être si égoïste…

« Tu sais, Sasuke-kun… Tu avais tes raisons, alors… Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. »

Son sourire se fait plus tendre et elle me prend à nouveau la main. Ca contact est brûlant…

_Je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi !_

Je ne l'oublierais pas, Sakura-chan… Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu fais toujours pour moi. Tout ce que tu as toujours fait.

« Retournons à l'hôpital. Naruto nous rejoindra plus tard. »

Elle m'entraîne avec elle.

Sakura-chan n'oublie jamais de me sourire. Elle fait toujours en sorte que ma colère et ma tristesse se dissipe. Elle est si douce, si gentille…

« Merci Sakura-chan. »

Son sourire se fait encore plus doux. Je serre plus fort sa main. J'espère ne plus jamais la lâcher.

**.oO°Oo.**

On toqua à la porte. Kakashi soupira longuement. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore Tsunade qui le faisait appeler… Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à le déprimer. Il se leva mollement du canapé. Un vertige l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur. Avait-il mangé aujourd'hui ?.. Depuis combien de temps oubliait-il de se nourrir ?

Quand il arriva finalement à la porte pour l'ouvrir, la surprise fut de mise. Qu'est-ce qu'Iruka venait faire chez lui ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce devait certainement être Naruto qui l'avait envoyé…

« Konnichiwa, Kakashi-sensei. »

Kakashi ne s'encombra pas d'un sourire. Iruka en fut embarrassé, persuadé de ne pas être le bienvenu.

« Vous ne me laissez pas entrer ? »

Aucune réponse. Kakashi baissa les yeux.

« Ou je peux peut-être… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Kakashi s'était déjà enfoncer dans sa maison. Iruka hésita avant de le suivre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au salon. Le maître de maison se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et invita Iruka à s'asseoir. Petit effort de politesse. Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce.

« Kakashi-sensei… Je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Oh, vraiment ? »

Peut-être était-il un peu trop acide ? Il ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès. Même s'il n'avait plus ce fantôme qui l'empêchait de dormir, il n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Il décida de garder le silence et de laisser son « invité » parler. Pour l'y encourager, il lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Iruka sourit maladroitement.

« Naruto s'inquiète pour vous. Alors je lui ai promis de venir vous parler. Il n'est pas très en forme en ce moment, lui non plus... »

La nouvelle remua quelque peu Kakashi. Naruto s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il soupira. Alors là, il touchait le fond. Ce n'était pas à un élève de s'inquiéter pour son professeur, mais le contraire. Naruto avait mille fois mieux à faire, surtout depuis que l'Akatsuki traînait dans le coin…

« Vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien, Iruka-sensei. »

Iruka l'observa silencieusement. Naruto ne lui avait pas menti : Kakashi n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il comprenait que le blondinet s'inquiète.

« Je pense au contraire, qu'il fallait que je vienne. La situation de Sasuke-kun doit certainement vous toucher… Vous le vivez très mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour le comprendre… »

Kakashi restait silencieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler et encore moins si le sujet de conversation était Sasuke.

« Vous voulez du thé, peut-être ? »

La question surpris Iruka mais il acquiesça. Kakashi se releva, de façon plus glorieuse que tout à l'heure, et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour le thé. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la pièce et qu'il s'aère un peu les idées. Quand il eut terminé, il revint dans le salon, le plateau en main. Il le déposa sur la table et laissa Iruka se servir. Lui n'avait pas envie de thé.

« Merci. »

Kakashi savait qu'Iruka n'allait pas tarder à recommencer de parler de Sasuke. Mais cette petite pause lui avait fait du bien. Il pouvait réfléchir correctement.

« Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas seulement venu pour ça.

- Alors pour quelle autre raison ? »

Iruka sembla embarrassé.

« Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Naruto. Ces derniers temps, quand il vient me voir, il est… tellement abattu. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour. J'aurais pensé que ça se serait amélioré avec le réveil de Sasuke. Mais c'est encore pire… Vous êtes son mentor… Vous savez comment lui rendre le sourire ? Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire à l'écouter et le regarder retenir ses larmes… »

La sincérité avec laquelle il avait dit ces mots toucha Kakashi. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Lui aussi éprouvait cette sensation. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fuit… Il avait presque honte de lui. Ils avaient tous raison… Il était responsable de ces trois enfants, il était leur guide et il les abandonnait à leur triste sort parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir la douleur se peindre sur leur visage…

« Vous savez, ça empire… Il fait des cauchemars depuis quelques jours, il ne dort presque plus… Il a une mine affreuse. »

Kakashi tiqua. Des cauchemars ? Serait-il possible que… ?

« Naruto a rêvé de Sasuke dernièrement ?

- Comment vous… »

Iruka toisa longuement Kakashi qui évita son regard. Le visage du dauphin devint grave.

« Ca ne vous paraît pas anodin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kakashi soupira et plongea enfin son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne rêve plus de lui, maintenant. Il y a dû avoir un genre de transfert.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers un placard. Il en ouvrit la porte et en sortit une petite bouteille de sake bon marché. Non pas qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas ou qu'il n'appréciait les bons sake, mais avec tout ce qu'il buvait pour oublier ce qu'il vivait, il risquait de se retrouver sur la paille. Iruka commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne comprenait pas cette notion de transfert dont venait de parler Kakashi. L'impatience montrait le bout de son nez quand son hôte se décida à se tourner vers lui, après avoir bu quelques gorgées de son sake.

« Quand Sasuke a été gravement blessé, nos sharingan se sont… croisés. Depuis, c'est comme si une partie de lui me hantait… Au début, je pensais que c'était le remord mais je me trompais…

- Vous hanter ?

- …pendant l'entrainement, je me suis battu avec mon sharingan contre Naruto. Il est possible que ce qu'il y avait de Sasuke en moi se soit imprégné dans son subconscient. »

Iruka se redressa, alarmé.

« Vous voulez dire que ses cauchemars n'arrêteront pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien. »

Le visage attristé de Kakashi poussa Iruka à se rassoir calmement sur le canapé. L'Hatake n'était pas responsable de la tristesse de Naruto.

Il but une gorgée de thé, comme pour faire passer la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Devait-il le répéter à Naruto ? Comment pourrait-il le prendre ? Après tout, il ne s'était pas tout à fait trompé, le Sasuke dont il rêvait était bien réel.

« Il semblerait que quoi que je fasse, je ne sois jamais en mesure de sauvegarder leur bonheur… »

Iruka releva les yeux vers Kakashi qui lui tournait le dos pour boire un nouveau verre de sake. Le jeune professeur comprit rapidement que son aîné se sentait responsable de ce qu'il se passait.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Kakashi-sensei. Les malheurs arrivent à tout le monde.

- …Vous ne comprenez pas. »

Kakashi remis son masque avant de ranger la bouteille de sake et de retourner s'asseoir en face du jeune professeur. Iruka lui adressa un regard peiné.

« Sasuke voulait changer… Il voulait simplement connaître le bonheur mais… Regardez ce que j'ai fait… »

Kakashi plongea son visage entre ses mains. Malgré l'incompréhension, Iruka se redressa pour s'asseoir immédiatement à ses côtés.

« Kakashi-sensei… Vous avez l'air accablé… »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, aucun signe qu'il ait été entendu.

« Mais vous savez, quoi que vous ayez fait de mal… ou de bien... c'était pour eux. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il vit le dos de Kakashi se décontracté. Il prit plus d'assurance et sa main vint se poser en un geste réconfortant sur l'épaule de son aîné.

« …Vous êtes leur sensei Il est normal que vous ne pensiez qu'au bonheur de vos élèves. Mais vous ne pouvez pas les protéger de tout. »

Les bras de Kakashi tombèrent presque sur ses genoux alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers le jeune sensei qui tentait maladroitement de le consoler.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça ? »

Iruka sembla pris de court, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde, et surpris que Kakashi se reprenne aussi rapidement.

« Comme quoi ?

- Aussi gentil… Vous venez d'apprendre que mon manque de vigilance est la cause des cauchemars de Naruto, et pourtant, vous êtes assis à côté de moi à essayer de me consoler sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui me met dans cet état. Comment faites-vous ? »

Iruka fut pris d'un rougissement dont il ne comprit pas vraiment la cause. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que le Jounin le regarde aussi longtemps droit dans les yeux. C'était comme si, d'un seul coup, Kakashi venait de se rendre compte de son existence.

« Je… Je suis comme vous. »

Le regard de Kakashi se fit plus perçant. Iruka détourna les yeux pour pouvoir parler correctement.

« J'aimerais que tout le monde soit heureux. »

Kakashi émit un petit ricanement.

« Vous avouerez malgré tout que c'est un désire un peu candide.

- Et vous qui pensez que tout est de votre faute, vous ne croyez pas que vous vous surestimez un peu ? »

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dise naïf. La dernière réplique de Kakashi l'avait piqué au vif. Mais il regretta l'instant d'après avoir ouvert la bouche. Il ne le pensait pas le moins du monde. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son hôte qui lui lançait un regard amusé. Iruka reprit une légère couleur cramoisie.

« Regardez-vous, vous ne pouvez même pas dire des paroles blessantes sans les regretter. »

Iruka se racla la gorge. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Kakashi était sensé être effondré, comme lui avait dit Naruto et comme il avait pu le constater. Alors pourquoi il se mettait à se moquer de lui ?

« Arrêtez de vous moquez.

- Je ne me moque pas vraiment… En fait, j'admire votre gentillesse. »

Kakashi retrouvait un peu de joie en s'amusant aux dépends d'Iruka. Il ne s'était pas attendu à sa venue, et encore moins à ce qui venait de se passer. Cette discussion lui semblait étrangement ridicule et inutile. Ca avait été, au début, pour faire taire son vis-à-vis mais il voulait continuer à taquiner ce jeune professeur qui se prenait pour le messie. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il appréciait cet homme.

« Vrai…vraiment ? »

Iruka était gêné et heureux en même temps. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de discussion. Mais la proximité de Kakashi le déstabilisait. Et il savait que le rapprochement qui venait de se faire était volontaire. En effet, l'Hatake s'était tourné vers lui et le regardait toujours avec amusement.

« Je… Je dois y aller. »

Iruka se releva gauchement, repris sa veste et salua brièvement Kakashi qui s'empressa de quitter le canapé. Iruka se dirigea vers la porte et quand il se retourna, Kakashi lui faisait face.

« Eh bien… Prenez soin de… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Et elle le resterait, car il avait déjà oublié sa pensée. Kakashi venait de lui voler un baiser. Quand il se détacha de lui, il sortit avec une rapidité déconcertante de l'appartement. De son côté, Kakashi ricana d'abord plus éclata de rire. Il se sentait vraiment mieux. Bien entendu, il éprouvait toujours ce remord sans comparaison, mais à l'instant, il se sentait plus léger. Peut-être que les quelques verres qu'il venait de s'enfiler n'était pas tout à fait étranger… Jouer avec cet homme deviendrait certainement son passe-temps.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Iruka était rouge pivoine et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il entendait le rire de Kakashi. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que cette situation n'avait été qu'une mise en scène pour s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas fouiner de sitôt. Il bouillonnait de rage.

« Idiot ! »

Et il s'empressa de quitter cet endroit en fulminant.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura-chan et moi attendons le retour de Naruto dans ma chambre d'hôpital, tous deux allongés sur le lit, moi sur le dos et elle sur le côté. Je n'ai pas lâché la main de mon amie une seule fois. En m'en apercevant, mes joues s'enflamment. Je lance un regard à Sakura-chan qui s'est assoupie à son tour. J'admire religieusement son visage. Elle est tellement plus jolie quand il n'est pas déformé par l'inquiétude. J'aime la voir sourire, mais à cet instant, je la trouve tellement plus mignonne comme ça.

Je me rends compte que j'apprécie autant les moments que je passe avec Sakura-chan que ceux que je passe avec Naruto. J'observe longuement la belle au bois dormant à côté de moi. Ses cheveux chatouillent son nez, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'agite de temps en temps en faisant une petite grimace assez adorable. Sa main libre est posée sur mon épaule. Et je sens ses doigts fins et légers caresser ma peau les rares moments où elle sort de son sommeil. Son souffle frais s'échoue timidement dans ma nuque, me faisant parfois frissonner. J'ai laissé une de ses jambes s'emmêler à la mienne. Encore maintenant, tous contacts avec elle me brûlent. Je lâche un soupir. Je me sens si bien comme ça. Je comprends pourquoi elle est toujours entrain de me toucher : ça m'apaise.

Un énième soubresaut causé par cette petite mèche qui chatouille son nez me fait presque sursauter. Hésitant, je me mets sur le côté pour lui faire face. Mes doigts remontent délicatement sur son bras, toujours accroché à mon autre main. Je frôle sa peau, lui donnant un frisson incontrôlé, et arrivé à son cou, je me plais à la chatouiller doucement. Elle gigote en soupirant, m'arrachant un sourire. Elle est vraiment mignonne. Du bout des doigts, je caresse son front et la libère enfin de ce supplice dont cette mèche rebelle est responsable en replaçant celle-ci derrière son oreille. Une fois mon but accompli, je compte reposer ma main sur la sienne, qui a glissé sur le coussin quand j'ai changé de position, mais ce geste dévie… légèrement. Perdu dans ma contemplation, ces doigts salvateurs deviennent le nouveau supplice de Sakura-chan. Ils glissent le long de son oreille et reviennent la chatouiller au creux de sa nuque. A nouveau ce petit soupir. Ils frôlent son épaule et coulent lentement le long de son bras. Ils s'entremêlent aux siens et je surélève sa main pour déposer un baiser sur la paume. Une idée fugace me vient et je n'ai pas le temps de retenir cette pulsion. Lâchant sa main pour la première fois depuis l'épisode du souvenir, je prends appui sur mon avant-bras et dépose un baiser au creux de sa nuque. Elle frisonne en soupirant encore. Mon souffle caresse son oreille, lui faisant le même effet. Un rire silencieux m'échappe et je retourne à sa nuque pour y déposer plusieurs baisers.

Je rougis terriblement en l'entendant gémir.

Réalisant la réelle portée de mon jeu, je me reprends et m'installe confortablement en face d'elle. Mon rougissement s'accentue au moment où je croise son regard. Elle est tout aussi rouge que moi. Je veux me redresser pour échapper à cette gêne, mais elle me retient en enserrant davantage nos mains liées. Dans son regard, une étrange lueur brille. Elle se rapproche de moi lentement, sans briser le lien visuel. Je reste immobile, sans comprendre ce qu'elle veut faire.

C'est à ce moment que Naruto entre dans la chambre. En nous voyant allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, il détourne les yeux. Je m'écarte de Sakura-chan et saute du lit pour le rejoindre. Je n'ose pas le prendre dans mes bras et évite son regard. Je crois que je me sens infidèle… Je lance un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Sakura-chan s'est assise au bord du lit et regarde attentivement Naruto, comme si elle attendait une quelconque réaction. Mais il ne fait que m'observer d'une façon qui me gêne. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait réellement compris ce qu'allait faire Sakura-chan. C'est ce que je me dis quand Sakura-chan me sourit en me disant de bien me reposer. J'acquiesce en silence.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? »

Là elle s'adresse à Naruto. Il lui sourit en se grattant la nuque.

« Oui. Iruka-sensei m'a promis d'aller parler à Kakashi-sensei pour lui remonter le moral. »

Conversation banale. Naruto n'a vraiment pas vu ce qu'il se passait. Tant mieux. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine ou lui faire imaginer des trucs. Sakura-chan et moi ne sommes qu'amis… Enfin je crois.

Je réalise que j'aime beaucoup Sakura-chan…

« On rentre ? A demain Sakura-chan ! »

Naruto me sourit gentiment en me tendant la main. Je la prends sans attendre.

Mais j'aime beaucoup plus Naruto. Oui, j'aime tellement Naruto que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure quand son pouce caresse le dos de ma main. Tellement que la chaleur de son corps devient contagieuse et qu'elle se répand dans tout mon corps.

Naruto me redonne la vie alors que je m'aperçois seulement que mon corps est aussi glacé qu'un cadavre.

**.oO°Oo.**

« C'est eux ? »

Shikamaru et ses deux coéquipiers venaient de repérer les membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils se faisaient le plus discret possible.

« Il n'y a aucun doute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Ino attendait calmement la réponse de son chef d'équipe. Celui-ci passait en revue toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

« Le mieux serait de les séparer. On ne pourra pas de débarrasser d'eux s'ils se battent ensemble. »

Tout à coup, les deux hommes interrompirent leurs courses pour discuter. La team 10 resta en retrait.

« Je crois qu'on est repéré. »

Ino avait sûrement raison…

« Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris que c'était malpoli d'espionner les grandes personnes ? »

Kisame leur faisait face. Le regard de Shikamaru balaya les alentours. Où était passé son collègue ?

Où était Uchiwa Itachi ?

« Galère… »

**.oO°Oo.**

« Tiens. Ce sont des cachets pour que tu puisses dormir sans faire de cauchemars. »

J'hésite à les prendre. Si je ne les avale pas, Naruto le verra forcément et ça ne va pas lui plaire… Je prends le verre d'eau et les cachets qu'il me tend avant de les avaler. Naruto ne me quitte pas des yeux.

« Merci. »

Il me sourit et s'assoit sur le canapé. Son visage n'est pas aussi rayonnant qu'à mon réveil. J'ai l'impression que je le rends triste… C'est pour ça qu'il disparaît sans prévenir ?

Je dois le fixer plus longtemps que nécessaire et il se pose certainement des questions.

« Nee, Naruto…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je rougis et détourne les yeux. Son ricanement accentue ma gêne, mais à force je m'y habitue…

« …Un câlin ? »

Je risque un regard sur lui. Naruto me fixe avec de gros yeux. Le rouge lui est également monté aux joues. Mais il ne tarde pas à me faire une place à côté de lui et m'ouvre les bras en souriant d'un air amusé. Je ne me fais pas prié et lui saute dessus. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'asseoir à côté de lui, je l'enjambe et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je prends une longue bouffée d'oxygène au creux de sa nuque et soupire de bien-être. Il frissonne en sentant mon souffle sur sa peau.

Naruto disait que je le rendais heureux quand je riais. Il était heureux quand je rougissais… quand je me blottissais contre lui… Quand je suis heureux, Naruto l'est aussi, alors… Je resterais dans ses bras parce que j'y suis très heureux.

Je me redresse légèrement et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je me rends compte que nous sommes vraiment très proches. Son visage a atteint une jolie couleur cramoisie. Ca m'arrache un sourire.

« Tu es mignon quand tu rougis ! »

Naruto grogne et détourne les yeux. Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent. Son regard croise à nouveau le mien. Je rougis à mon tour et ferme les yeux pour trouver le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens.

« Tu me rends heureux, Naruto. »

Hésitant, j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour voir sa réaction. J'en suis si surpris que je me recule un peu. Son visage est figé dans la surprise et une larme menace au coin de son œil.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Naruto se ressaisit. Son sourire revient, plus beau que jamais. La larme glisse le long de sa joue.

« Non, c'était parfait ! »

Je souris à mon tour. Nos regards se croisent. Une chaleur envoutante se développe au creux de mon ventre. Je me sens si léger, si heureux. Du bout des lèvres, je cueille la larme qui gâche son beau visage et suis son parcours jusqu'à son œil. Ses yeux se ferment et ses joues se réchauffent sous ma bouche qui dévie sur sa tempe. Mon souffle caresse son oreille. Un soupir me parvient. Je souris et repose mon front sur le sien.

« Sasuke… »

Je sens ses doigts remonter le long de mon bras, m'arrachant un frisson. Ils me brûlent… ils sont si chaud sur ma peau glacée… Je les sens glisser dans ma nuque et caresser ma joue. Son regard est d'un bleu plus profond que d'habitude… Il s'avance vers moi et sa bouche vient se déposer dans ma nuque en de petits baisers papillons. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. Son autre main me serre fermement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'échappe. De manière caressante, elle se glisse sous mon tee-shirt et remonte lentement le long de mon échine. Je gémis en sentant ses doigts sur ma peau. Je fonds… Je sens ses lèvres frôler ma mâchoire. Mes paupières se ferment et je tends les lèvres. Il est si chaud, il est si proche… Ca y est, je vais bientôt connaître le goût de ses lèvres…

Je vais enfin pouvoir goûter à cet amour illimité qu'on me voue depuis si longtemps…

« …Je ne peux pas… »

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et me repoussent doucement. J'ouvre les yeux. Il évite mon regard. Les traits de son visage se crispent dans la tristesse.

Quoi ? Mais…

« Naruto ? »

Ses mains retombent lourdement sur le canapé et il se recule.

« Pardon… Tu n'es pas…

- Je ne suis pas quoi ?

- …Dans ton état normal, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas vraiment toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »

Je serre les poings rageusement et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Je ne suis pas celui que Naruto veut.

Je ne suis pas Sasuke.

Je…

Je ne suis rien !

Je me relève et me précipite à l'entrée de l'appartement pour enfiler mes chaussures. Naruto me suit, il veut me retenir mais je me libère rapidement de sa poigne.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Là où je peux être qui je veux ! »

Je ferme violement la porte derrière moi. Je cours dans les rues de Konoha. Je cours aussi vite que je peux. Finalement j'y arrive. A l'hôpital. Je me précipite à l'intérieur, je cherche des yeux, je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre… Pour finalement trouver ce que je cherchais… dans ma chambre blanche, près de la fenêtre. Elle panique en voyant l'état dans lequel je suis.

« Sasuke-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je ne dis rien. Je voudrais lui expliquer, mais avant que j'aie le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, je saute dans les bras de Sakura-chan. Je la serre fort. Si fort…

« Je voudrais redevenir le Sasuke que Naruto espère voir à chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur moi… Je ne suis pas réel pour lui ! Je le sais… Même s'il essaie d'agir normalement avec moi, je sens qu'il se force parfois ! Je… ne devrais pas être ici... »

Oui, comme me l'a dit mon moi de douze ans dans le rêve, je ne devrais pas être ici. Je ne devrais pas exister…

« Sasuke-kun... Ne dis pas de telles choses, Naruto ne penserait jamais de…

- Tu n'en sais rien ! TU NE VOIS PAS SON REGARD ! »

Devant mon expression torturée, Sakura-chan n'ajoute rien, elle attend la suite.

« Je… Je le sens en moi… Le véritable Sasuke est en moi et il… Il n'a pas envie de revenir. Il ne veut pas que je sache la vérité… »

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Sakura-chan, qui ne sait plus quoi dire, certainement très surprise par ma révélation. Mais je n'y prête pas attention, je lui dis la chose qui m'effraie le plus au monde.

« Ca veut dire que ce sera comme ça pour toujours ? Est-ce que ça signifie que Naruto ne me verra jamais, moi, le Sasuke que je suis aujourd'hui ? Sakura-chan, est-ce que je n'existerais jamais à ses yeux ? »

Les larmes sont finalement montées malgré mes efforts pour les retenir. Sakura-chan est toujours silencieuse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi me dire dans cette situation qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais imaginée. Je comprends que son réconfort ne m'apportera rien ce soir. Je sais qu'elle ne me comprend pas… Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ? Qui se serait douté que je me détacherais à ce point de ce que je suis sensé être ?

Ce que je suis sensé être… Une personne qui m'est inconnue, quelqu'un que je déteste… Parce que je le sens au plus profond de moi : lui et moi ne sommes pas la même personne. Lui et moi n'avons rien à voir ensemble…

Et j'ose même l'espérer de tout mon cœur.

Il n'y a plus qu'ici que je me sens libre et que j'existe.

Dans cette chambre… Dans ces bras…

Il n'y a qu'ici que je ne suis pas le reflet de la réalité des autres.

**.oO°Oo.**

A l'entrée de son appartement, Naruto était écroulé. Sa tête reposait entre ses mains. Il essayait, sans y parvenir, de faire cesser ses larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne tiendrait pas… Il avait fait du mal à Sasuke… Il s'était trop laissé aller, il avait oublié de ne pas s'emballer…

Maintenant, Sasuke le détestait peut-être ?

Les larmes coulaient et coulaient… il attendait devant la porte en se disant qu'il fallait arrêter ses larmes, mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas… Il attendait devant la porte et il suppliait le ciel pour que Sasuke revienne. Même s'il devait cogner timidement à la porte et rougir en lui faisant face… Même s'il se faufilait jusqu'à lui avec prudence, comme un chaton qui a fait une bêtise… Même s'il le prenait dans ses bras avec peu d'assurance pour le consoler…

Même s'il n'était que le reflet du Sasuke dont il rêvait, il devait revenir…

…Sinon, le véritable Sasuke ne reviendrait jamais.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**.oO°Oo.**

J'espère que je dose toujours bien le suspense et que ça ne devient pas agaçant… Oui, encore un chapitre triste. Dans celui-là, je n'ai pas privilégié le POV de Sasuke, tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait rien et qu'il ne doit rien savoir jusqu'à ce que ça lui tombe dessus. (C'est méchant je sais.) Mais il faut bien faire avancer l'intrigue, alors je me suis concentrée sur les informations que pouvaient avoir les autres personnages.


	9. Derrière les portes

Tout d'abord,

**! BONNE ANNEE !**

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui vont avoir le courage de lire ce chapitre.

Je les applaudis même, parce que je me doute que certains vont se lancer

Dans la relecture intégrale de cette fanfiction.

C'est là qu'on s'aperçoit de l'importance des reviews

Parce que sans vous j'aurais peut-être pas eu envie de m'y remettre.

Du coup, je me relance dans Naruto

(ouch, une centaine de chapitres du manga à rattraper)

Cette fanfiction n'est clairement plus à la page,

Shippuden a depuis longtemps commencé

Et ceux qui suivent assidument connaissent les réelles intentions d'Itachi

Et savent que la vie de Sasuke ne se termine pas

Lorsqu'il a enfin pris sa revanche sur lui, au contraire.

Malgré le fait que cette histoire ne s'inscrit clairement plus dans le manga

J'ose espérer que vous aurez plaisir à découvrir la suite de

**Ma Mémoire**.

**.oO°**ENJOY**°Oo.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 9 : Derrière les Portes**

**.oO°Oo.**

Sasuke ne reviendrait plus à présent.

Cela faisait des heures maintenant. Peut-être que la nuit était passée. Naruto avait cessé d'attendre. C'était ce qu'il essayait de se dire du moins. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'entrée. Il n'attendait plus Sasuke. Pourtant son regard ne se détachait pas de la porte. Les larmes avaient séché. Pourtant il était toujours secoué de tremblements. A cet instant, ce qui travaillait le plus Naruto était le silence. Cet abominable silence qui le poursuivait depuis trop longtemps. Il avait oublié comme son appartement était silencieux avant que Sasuke ne vienne habiter chez lui. Ses yeux le piquaient atrocement. Il avait l'impression que son corps avait produit de l'acide et non des larmes. Il avait mal. Si mal que respirer était douloureux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal de l'intérieur. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt vomir s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se calmer.

Naruto se contentait de fixer la porte d'un regard absent, assis à l'entrée de son appartement et il n'attendait pas, non… Il n'attendait pas… C'était sa faute après tout. Il le savait. Il avait blessé Sasuke. C'était certainement mieux qu'il ne revienne pas. Au moins il n'aurait pas peur de…

Etait-il un monstre ?

Encore maintenant, après ces larmes et ces heures, ses lèvres ne demandaient qu'à trouver celles de Sasuke. Oh, comme ils les voulaient, comme il était encore chaud de la sensation du toucher de la peau de Sasuke… Sa peau glacée qui ne demandait qu'à être réchauffée par ses mains à lui… Naruto se mordait la lèvre avec l'espoir que la douleur stopperait ces pensées ignobles.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser de manière cohérente était que Sasuke ne reviendrait pas.

En se répétant ça, Naruto se demandait si c'était du véritable Sasuke auquel il pensait. Est-ce que le fait que ce Sasuke fragile qui l'aimait tant l'ait quitté voulait dire que le Sasuke qu'il avait toujours connu ne lui reviendrait jamais ? Alors pourquoi rester ici, devant cette porte, toujours avec cet espoir de le voir arriver ? Peut-être justement parce que le Sasuke qui était parti n'était pas le Sasuke qu'il aimait. Peut-être parce que cette chose fragile qui ne demandait que son affection était dépendante de lui…

Peut-être parce que quelque part dans l'esprit vide de Naruto, il y avait la certitude qu'à présent celui qui avait le pouvoir sur l'autre…

C'était lui.

Sasuke reviendrait tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas Sasuke.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire ironique qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lequel des deux attendait-il au juste ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas pour laisser apparaître Sakura-chan. Dans son regard, il n'y avait que de la rage. Mais Naruto n'était pas étonné de la voir. Il n'y avait qu'avec Sakura-chan que Sasuke aurait pu se sentir lui-même.

Il n'aurait pas dû, mais Naruto éprouva une certaine jalousie envers elle.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre correctement sur ses deux pieds, elle le gifla avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Il se retrouva contre un mur qui se porterait visiblement plus mal que lui. Il mit un certain temps à retrouver ses repères. Autant dire que cette baffe-là, il ne serait pas prêt de l'oublier.

« Comment as-tu pu, Naruto ? Comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille à Sasuke-kun ? »

Le voir rester à terre, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant, ne fit que grandir la rage de Sakura-chan. Elle l'empoigna par le col pour le soulever et le plaqua au mur sans douceur. La douleur physique qu'elle lui infligeait, il ne la sentait pas. Lui-même en éprouvait de la colère. Il la méritait, cette douleur. Il voulait qu'on le punisse pour toutes ces pensées ignobles et ce qu'il avait fait à Sasuke…

« Naruto, POURQUOI ? »

Sakura-chan le frappa encore. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. En fait, il était certain que si elle le lâchait, il s'écroulerait à terre. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et il ne sentait plus aucune force dans son corps. Il se sentait vide.

**Vide.**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… Toi ? »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix tremblante de Sakura-chan. Non, ça il ne pouvait pas… Faire pleurer Sakura-chan, il n'en avait pas plus le droit que de blesser Sasuke.

« Toi, plus que n'importe qui… Tu n'as pas le droit, Naruto… Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire pleurer Sasuke ! »

Naruto osa enfin lever les yeux vers son amie. Mais il dut faire appel à tout son courage pour garder le lien visuel. Dans le regard de Sakura-chan, la colère avait laissé place à la tristesse.

« Je t'avais demandé de ne jamais oublier, Naruto… Tu devais l'aimer… Comme il était. »

Sa poigne sur son col se desserra et comme si elle non plus n'avait plus aucune force, ils tombèrent ensemble sur le sol. Naruto glissait le long du mur alors que lentement, Sakura-chan appliquait ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Ne me regarde pas. »

Naruto n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait : un sanglot résonna dans l'appartement atrocement vide. Après lui, le silence régna comme il l'avait fait toute la nuit. Mais elle pleurait encore, il en était certain. Il sentait les doigts tremblants de Sakura-chan se presser contre ses paupières. Il n'avait rien à dire pour la consoler et encore moins pour se défendre. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était enrouée et faible. Il n'y avait rien à dire, mais il le dit quand même.

« Gomenasai… »

**.oO°Oo.**

L'eau est froide mais ça ne fait rien. Moi aussi je suis froid. A l'intérieur. Et puis à l'extérieur aussi.

**Froid.**

Tout est froid dans ma vie. Dans ma tête. Tout est morne et tout ce que je suis capable de ressentir est du dédain et de la colère. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, mais je les sens en moi. Ces émotions font parties de moi et je m'en nourris chaque jour. Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais je sais que c'est important et que je ne dois pas oublier que la haine est ma meilleure arme. Un jour… Un jour je porterais ma haine et je… Je…

Je ne sais plus.

Je soupire et lève les yeux vers le lac. Le soleil se couche.

**Rouge.**

Je hais cette couleur. Elle est malsaine. Elle est douloureuse. Je voudrais détruire le soleil. Je voudrais empêcher le jour de se lever et de se coucher. Je voudrais que cette couleur disparaisse. Je voudrais… Je voudrais…

**Noir.**

C'est bon ? Juste tout recouvrir de noir pour cacher ce rouge ? Ma peau est rouge sous ce soleil. Ma peau a déjà été rouge avant mais… Mais je ne sais plus quand. Mais c'est sale. C'est dégoûtant.

Je me tourne. Je crois que je m'attends à voir mon père apparaitre. Mais il ne vient pas. Il ne viendra pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sais, c'est tout. Alors je m'allonge, les pieds baignant encore dans cette eau claire et glacée. Si je ferme les yeux, c'est bon ? Si tout est juste noir et que le rouge est loin…

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Je me redresse vivement, un peu surpris par cette soudaine présence. Un jeune garçon se tient près de moi. Il sourit de toute ses dents, apparemment content de m'avoir surpris.

« De quoi je me mêle ? »

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec les enfants. Vraiment pas. Je ne saurais plus dire pourquoi mais une chose est sûre : c'est que je veux être seul. Je veux que tout le monde disparaisse. Je veux qu'ils meurent tous. Je le veux vraiment. Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais je sens qu'il faut que cet imbécile disparaisse. Mais au lieu de ça, l'enfant ricane et s'assoit à côté de moi. Je lui lance un regard noir. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être ici. C'est mon endroit, c'est mon souvenir de papa, c'est… Il devrait juste disparaitre parce qu'il n'a pas sa place ici. Cet incapable ne devrait pas être aussi proche de moi. Je dois être seul. Sinon, comment je… Comment je… Je ne sais plus mais je sens que s'il est aussi proche de moi trop longtemps il va tout gâcher. Il va tout briser. S'il reste, alors il y aura quelqu'un avec moi.

Pourtant, ils doivent tous disparaitre.

« Tu comptes rester là, à me regarder ?

- Tu as l'air seul et triste. Moi je suis triste et seul ! Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais rester avec toi !

- Baka. Je veux être seul. C'est mon choix.

- Même si ça te rend triste ? Même si tu pleures ?

- Je suis trop vieux pour pleurer. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de sentiments idiots.

- Vraiment ? »

Je suis sur le point de lui dire d'aller jouer plus loin, voire de le menacer de le jeter au lac s'il ne fiche pas le camp d'ici. Mais après avoir posé les yeux sur cette petite tête blonde, je me tais. Je doute. Peut-être que c'est un mensonge ? Peut-être que je ne veux pas… être…

**Seul ?**

Je ne me souviens pas mais peut-être que ça aussi c'est un mensonge ?

« Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. »

Je me tais. Je n'ai rien à dire à cet imbécile qui me fais douter. Qui est-il pour se donner le droit de tout faire basculer ? Le monde doit devenir noir et le rouge doit disparaitre, c'est simple. Tout sera à sa place quand je serais seul sur ce pont et que seule la haine fera battre mon cœur. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire penser que ça aussi c'est un mensonge.

Quand cet idiot est là, mon cœur est tout mou et tout gonflé et la colère disparait.

« Mais tout le monde me déteste… »

C'est parce qu'il est bête. Il ne devrait pas être ici. S'il pouvait partir, je pourrais réaliser mon souhait. Mon souhait si… si… je ne sais plus. C'est vrai, j'ai oublié, mais ce n'est pas important parce que quand ce gamin disparaitra, je pourrais m'en rappeler.

Est-ce un mensonge également ?

« Il paraît que si l'on fait un vœux le jour de son anniversaire en soufflant sur une bougie, alors notre souhait se réalisera. »

Il est bête. Ce n'est qu'un enfant idiot. Les souhaits ne peuvent pas se réaliser aussi facilement. Jamais. Ce serait trop facile. Alors le rouge disparaitrait et le noir s'écoulerait comme le l'encre sur le monde.

Et lui n'existerait plus.

« C'est un mensonge. Je suis trop vieux pour y croire. Baka.

- Je ne suis pas un baka !

- Tu es bruyant et bête.

- Urusei bâtard prétentieux ! »

Je soupire et prie pour qu'il disparaisse tout de suite. Que le rouge ou le noir le recouvre et qu'il me laisse seul pour que je puisse me rappeler. Quel est mon souhait ? Il faut que je m'en souvienne. J'ai quelque chose à faire…

Je ne sais plus quoi mais il faut qu'il parte.

« Tu veux savoir quel est mon vœu ?

- Non.

- Je veux devenir Hokage ! »

Il ne m'écoute pas… Il se lève brusquement et prend une expression déterminée. Il est bruyant et stupide.

« Je le serais et tu devras faire tout ce que je dis !

- Dans tes rêves.

- Tu verras !

- C'est un rêve idiot. Tu n'es qu'un gamin. »

L'enfant grogne avant de me donner un coup sur la tête avant de faire trois pas en arrière. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me lever. Si je l'ignore, il s'en ira. Le gamin me fait une grimace et me regarde de haut. Il s'imagine qu'il est malin...

« Tu es encore un de ces adultes grincheux qui aiment rendre les enfants tristes parce qu'ils sont jaloux de ne pas avoir de rêve.

- J'ai un rêve. »

Cet ennuyeux blondinet revient tout près de moi, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Je suis trop surpris de son changement d'humeur pour le frapper.

« Vraiment ?

- Hmpf…

- Moi, je serais Hokage et… tout le monde m'aimera. Si je suis Hokage, j'aurais beaucoup d'amis. Ils resteront avec moi. Reste et tu verras !

- … »

Cet enfant est un idiot. Tout n'est pas aussi simple.

« Et toi, Sasuke ? »

Que… comment connait-il mon nom ?

« …Quel est ton vœux ? »

…

Je… Je le sais très bien, je… Je l'ai su à un moment… C'est… Mais… tout… tout est rouge…

**Rouge.**

Le lac est rouge. Mes pieds baignent dans du sang.

**Sang.**

Tout… pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça ?

_**Pourquoi es-tu ici ?**_

Le moi de douze ans est à nouveau là. Il a pris la place du blondinet. Il me regarde de haut. Du sang coule le long de son bras et il a l'air exténué. Encore plus qu'avant.

_**Tu te souviens de la raison ? Du pourquoi de ta présence ici ?**_

Je…

Le sang déborde du lac. Il est tout autour de moi et je ne peux plus bouger. Il y a du sang partout. Du sang. Du sang. Je me noie dans ce sang sale et dégoutant et froid.

_**Si tu as oublié, tu devrais partir.**_

« Ah ! »

Je me redresse en reprenant mon souffle.

**Blanc.**

La chambre d'hôpital… Je me rallonge et passe une main sur mon visage en sueur.

« Un cauchemar ? »

Je ne bouge pas d'un cil. Je reconnais la voix de l'Hokage. Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir maintenant…

« Ces cachets que vous m'avez donné… sont vraiment pour m'empêcher de faire ces cauchemars ?

- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Naruto est celui qui me l'a demandé, je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. Si ça n'a aucun effet le problème c'est toi. »

Qu'est-ce que raconte cette vieille femme ? Je soupire et m'assois. Je me sers un verre d'eau et le bois d'une traite. J'ai soif. Très soif. Même si le goût métallique de ma noyade est encore sur ma langue, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de boire. Ou peut-être que je bois pour le faire partir. Après avoir reposé le verre sur la table de chevet, j'accorde finalement un regard à mon docteur. Elle est adossée au mur en face de mon lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu as retrouvé un souvenir ? »

Peut-on appeler cette horreur un souvenir ? J'en doute fort. Ce devait être un simple cauchemar, comme j'en ai souvent eu depuis ma sortie du coma. Jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'en étais pas clairement rappelé…

« Non.

- C'est la première fois que tu ne me mens pas. Félicitation. »

Je l'ignore et me tourne vers la fenêtre. Le soleil paraît bien haut. Il doit être près de midi.

« Où est Sakura ? »

L'Hokage garde le silence un long moment. Je n'insiste pas.

« Tu ne demandes plus après Naruto ? »

Je déglutis. Ca me revient avec une telle violence… Cette douleur dans la poitrine…

**Je ne suis pas celui que Naruto attend.**

« Pourquoi… êtes-vous dans ma chambre ?

- Et toi alors ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez _ton meilleur ami_ ? »

Je lui jette un regard noir. Mais contre toute attente, ça la fait sourire.

« Je te reconnais bien là. Tu fais des progrès. »

Je grogne mais n'ajoute rien. Mon attention est à nouveau posée vers la fenêtre. Sakura a dû se rendre chez Naruto… J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Si ça se trouve, elle est entrain de le frapper jusqu'au sang… Je n'aime pas cette idée, même si je suis en colère contre lui et que j'ai moi-même cette irrépressible envie de le battre. Ca me rassure dans un sens de pas vouloir qu'il ait mal.

Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que _**lui**_.

**.oO°Oo.**

Le sang coulait le long de son bras. La blessure de son épaule était profonde mais il avait pu en faire abstraction jusque là. Le leader de la team 10 était parvenu à prendre au piège l'ombre de leur ennemi alors qu'il prenait Ino pour cible. Mais son emprise n'avait malheureusement pas tenu et l'homme poisson qui leur faisait face avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour l'attaquer. Le combat durait depuis des heures et il devait avouer qu'il fatiguait. Lui et ses compagnons s'étaient dissimulés pour qu'Ino puisse le soigner un minimum. Elle était également dans un sale état. Kisame était plus fort qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Le pire était qu'il semblait ne faire que s'amuser et il n'avait montré pour l'instant aucun signe de fatigue.

« Partez à la poursuite d'Itachi.

- Tu veux qu'on te laisse seul ?

- Itachi ne doit pas arriver au village, il faut l'intercepter. Il a déjà pris beaucoup trop d'avance.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas. N'oublie pas les objectifs de la mission. »

Comme toujours, Shikamaru avait raison et elle le savait pertinemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce genre de situations.

« D'accord mais… Dépêche-toi d'en finir avec ce poisson pourri, ok ? »

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Ca ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié mais elle avait confiance en lui et ses capacités. Il reviendrait. Comme à chaque fois.

« On y va Chouji.

- Ok. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la forêt. Kisame réapparut à ce moment-là. Shikamaru attira son attention. Il fallait qu'il tienne la distance, même s'il était exténué.

« Oh, tu es tout seul ? Tes amis ont eu peur ?

- Je serais ton seul adversaire à partir de maintenant. A nous deux, poisson pourri.

- C'est pas gentil ça. »

Le rire de Kisame lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de plaisanter cette fois et attaqua avec vivacité.

**.oO°Oo.**

L'Hokage n'a plus rien dit jusqu'à l'arrivé de Kakashi-sensei. Tout comme moi, il ne semble pas ravi d'être en sa présence. Comme je m'y attendais, il évite de poser les yeux sur moi. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer cette entrevue.

« Toujours en retard.

- Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama. »

Il a beau dire, c'est clair qu'il ne regrette absolument pas son manque de ponctualité. Curieusement, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il faut croire que cette femme a raison et que je _progresse_. Je me demande s'il est naturel de ne pas m'en réjouir ? Elle ne se formalise pas de son retard, je suppose qu'elle a l'habitude elle aussi. Elle l'invite à s'asseoir sur la chaise près de mon lit. Nous échangeons un regard.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« Allez-vous finalement me dire pour quelles raisons vous êtes dans ma chambre ? »

L'Hokage nous regarde tour à tour avant de prendre la parole. Elle dit beaucoup de choses. Cependant, une seule capte toute mon attention.

« …Tu t'es toi-même effacé la mémoire… »

Peu importe ce qu'elle a pu dire après, je n'en ai rien à faire. La simple idée que l'autre Sasuke se soit permis de prendre une telle décision éveille en moi une colère que j'ai du mal à contenir. C'en est trop. Une rage qui me surprend moi-même tant elle est violente commence à bouillonner en moi. Je le hais. Je le hais plus que tout au monde. Pourquoi a-t-il fait une telle chose, je ne veux même pas le savoir et de toute manière l'Hokage et Kakashi-sensei ne semblent pas partager la même idée sur le sujet. Tout ce dont je suis certain c'est que je déteste Sasuke.

Je _me_ déteste.

Et quelque part dans un coin de mon esprit, une vérité éclate. Personne ne m'attend alors que je pourrais être tellement meilleur que lui. Je me dis que qu'il ne mérite pas tout ça. Il ne mérite pas Sakura-chan, il ne mérite pas Naruto… Je devrais avoir tout ça ! C'est moi qui souffre le plus alors que l'autre Sasuke n'en a rien à faire. Il ne devrait manquer à personne… en fait…

Il ne manquera à personne.

« Je profite que nous soyons seuls tous les trois pour te l'annoncer. Ton sensei n'est pas de mon avis, mais je pense qu'à présent nous pouvons lever la barrière psychique générée par cette technique inconnue. Tu es prêt à faire de nouvelles expériences ? »

Réessayer à nouveau. Une nouvelle manière d'aborder le problème et peut-être de le résoudre. Avec l'aide de ce sensei qui refuse de me révéler la vérité. De nouvelles angoisses, une nouvelle rage, de nouveaux mystères incompréhensibles… Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Pour redevenir ce mec détestable ?

Comment Naruto peut-il le préférer à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Moi qui ne veux que son bonheur, qui ferais n'importe quoi pour lui… Je ne suis pas celui qu'il veut… Je ne suis rien pour lui, si ce n'est une pâle copie qui lui sert de substitut jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami lui revienne. Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Alors… Alors même si c'est immature, je…

Il ne manquera à personne.

« En fait… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

« …Merci pour vos effort, Hokage-sama mais… Je veux qu'on arrête. Je ne veux plus me souvenir. C'est terminé. »

Un bruit attire notre attention.

Naruto.

Naruto et Sakura sont devant la porte. A voir leur tête, ils ont entendu. Naruto a lâché un sac dont les brioches qu'il contenait se sont éparpillées sur le sol. Naruto sait. Je fais du mal à Naruto… Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais… Bon sang, son regard… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il finit toujours par me regarder de cette manière ?

Je ne suis personne à ses yeux…

Si je ne peux pas avoir droit à l'amour de Naruto, l'autre moi non plus.

« Sa… Sasuke ? »

Tout le monde reste figé. Leurs yeux sont rivés sur moi, incertains. Ils ne savent pas quoi en penser, je suppose. Moi je sais ce que je veux. Ce que _moi_ je veux. Ce ne sont plus les désirs des autres. Je voulais me souvenir de Naruto. Vraiment. Parce qu'il est tellement gentil avec moi et que… Naruto est mon meilleur ami et… même plus. Sûrement plus. Je croyais que c'était la même chose pour lui mais je me trompais. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut. Pourtant, même après avoir réalisé que je n'aimais pas ce que j'étais avant, je voulais continuer. Il est légitime de désirer savoir qui on est, mais… C'est trop douloureux. C'est un passé couvert de sang et une vie remplie d'obscurité. Pourtant, pour rendre Naruto et Sakura heureuse, je… Mais je ne veux plus s'il me regarde comme ça. Naruto court après un fantôme. Un être que je ne peux plus être. Un être que je refuse de devenir. C'est mieux comme ça, j'en suis certain…

…N'est-ce pas ?

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sasuke ? C'est… une blague, pas vrai ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je parviens à soutenir son regard. L'incompréhension, la peur, peut-être même la colère peuvent y être lue. La pensée d'exister pour lui, même si ce n'est que par la déception ou la haine, me réconforte presque. Ce sera toujours mieux que de ne pas exister.

…N'est-ce pas ?

Mon absence de réponse affirme ma déclaration. Je m'attends presque à ce que Naruto se jette sur moi pour me tabasser jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis. Je le souhaite presque. En fait, je voudrais qu'il réagisse simplement. Mais quand il finit par le faire, ça ne me soulage pas. Au contraire. Lorsqu'il quitte la chambre en courant, le vide dans ma poitrine se fait encore plus grand. Je pourrais paniquer. Mais rien ne se passe. Naruto est sorti de la pièce et moi, tout ce qu'il me reste c'est...

**Le Vide.**

Si ce n'est cette présence. Cette ombre que l'autre Sasuke laisse planer autour de moi dans des moments comme celui-ci. C'est effrayant. Pourtant je reste impassible.

Ou peut-être que c'est ça qui fait le plus peur.

« Sasuke-kun… Tu es certain de ta décision ? »

J'aurais pensé que Sakura aurait couru à la poursuite de Naruto mais elle parait trop abasourdie pour ça. En réalité, ça me rassure qu'elle soit toujours là. Dans cette immense pièce inhumaine et blanche. Avec moi. Si elle reste avec moi, même si Naruto me déteste, ça ira.

…N'est-ce pas ?

Un imperceptible tremblement me secoue l'espace d'une seconde, mais je garde mon calme. Non, je ne peux pas rester incertain. C'est fini. Je dois vivre dans le présent. Fabriquer de nouveaux souvenirs… Heureux… Loin de tout ce sang dans ma tête. J'y arriverais… Même sans… Même sans l'amour de Naruto, j'y arriverais. Hm. Je dois m'en tenir à ma décision. Même si je commence à réaliser ses conséquences. Je panique, c'est vrai. J'ai peur. Mais Sakura-chan est là. Elle m'aime, elle…

Sakura-chan m'accepte tel que je suis.

« Oui. »

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce. Je me demande si c'est le choc qui pousse l'Hokage à se taire. Je pensais qu'elle essaierait de me faire changer d'avis. Mais si elle semble effectivement surprise et qu'elle est visiblement en colère contre moi, elle n'en dit rien. Kakashi-sensei non plu, mais ça n'a rien de surprenant.

_Si tu ne peux pas le faire pour te préserver toi-même, fais le pour les gens qui te sont chers._

Ma décision vous plait-elle, sensei ? Je suppose que c'est le bon choix, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'ils m'en veulent aujourd'hui, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Il ne manquera à personne.

« Je… Je vais voir Naruto. »

Sakura-chan m'adresse un regard et j'acquiesce. Elle s'élance alors dans le couloir d'un pas rapide. L'Hokage se redresse et je sens tous mes muscles se contracter. Au final, elle ne fait rien. Elle ne dit rien. Son regard se pose une dernière fois sur Kakashi-sensei avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre, sans un mot.

Je lève les yeux vers mon sensei. Cet homme qui détient certainement encore des secrets. J'ai pris la décision de suivre son conseil. C'est ce qu'un élève fait. Faire confiance à son sensei. L'Hokage a dit qu'il avait aidé l'ancien Sasuke a me rendre comme ça. Il dit l'avoir fait pour de bonnes raisons. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose. Seulement ça. Que c'est mieux comme ça. Alors je suppose que je dois faire ce qu'il dit. Après tout, il veut le bonheur des enfants sous sa tutelle… Il pense à Sakura-chan… A Naruto… J'ai envie de penser qu'il pense également à moi. Pas seulement à celui que j'étais mais à celui que je veux devenir…

« Désolé, Sasuke. »

Il ne devrait pas s'excuser, puisque que c'est la meilleure chose à faire…

Oui, c'est mieux pour tout le monde…

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura eut du mal à trouver Naruto. Il s'était cacher dans une chambre vide. Il était dissimulé par le lit, mais ses cheveux dépassaient. Il était trop grand pour ça. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se demandait si c'était ne bonne idée. Si elle avait le droit d'être là. Elle se demanda même si… elle voulait être là. Elle était encore très en colère. Sasuke avait pleuré un long moment et après… et après il avait simplement arrêté de réagir. Il s'était laissé bercer par ses paroles réconfortantes et l'avait serré dans ses bras mais… Malgré ça, il n'était plus avec elle. Il réfléchissait. Maintenant, elle avait une petite idée de ce que pouvaient être ses doutes. Elle lui avait juré de l'accepter quoi qu'il fasse. Elle serait là pour lui. Avec lui. Elle lui avait pratiquement demandé d'arrêter de chercher son identité. Cependant, dans cette pièce blanche et froide, en présence de Naruto, elle se disait que ce n'était pas son souhait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de demander. Peut-être était-ce sa faute ? Naruto ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

« C'est ma faute. Gomen ne… »

Sakura sursauta. Ce n'était pas elle. Ces mots venaient de la bouche de Naruto, pas de la sienne. C'était déchirant. C'était horrible. Elle en était presque rassurée et ça la rendait malade. Naruto n'avait pas à assumer l'entière responsabilité.

Enfin de compte, ils étaient responsables, l'un comme l'autre.

« Ne dis pas ça.

- Il a cru que je… Tu sais, je n'arrivais pas à…

- Tais-toi, ça n'apportera rien de bon.

- Il n'est pas Sasuke. »

Sakura voulait le frapper aussi fort que possible. Si elle pouvait bouger, elle l'aurait fait avec plaisir. Le choc était encore trop grand. La réalité était trop fraiche, trop dure. Tout ça devenait trop, même pour elle qui pensait pouvoir devenir forte. Mais si Naruto devenait cette petite chose recroquevillée au pied du lit, alors que devraient-ils ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto ?

- …

- Tu t'imagines qu'en agissant ainsi tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ? Ce n'est pas toi ça ! »

Naruto se redressa finalement et parvint à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle l'avait frappé. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Il n'avait rien à dire. Toujours rien à dire.

Sakura en avait assez. C'en était trop. Il fallait reprendre les choses en main. Elle n'était pas assez forte ? C'était un fait ! Et Naruto le savait. Naruto était toujours là pour la soutenir dans des situations aussi pénibles. Elle savait se relever si Naruto lui montrait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Naruto savait accomplir des miracles. Aujourd'hui, c'était son tour. Elle était terrifiée mais elle devait le faire.

Elle était terrifiée mais elle savait le faire.

« Tu n'es pas Naruto ! »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Naruto semblait complètement perdu. Cette légèreté qui régnait tout à coup lui donna le courage de continuer. C'était ça. C'était comme ça qu'elle devait le faire. Parce qu'elle savait le faire. Naruto lui avait montré alors elle pourrait le faire. Même si c'était avec maladresse.

Même si elle était terrifiée.

« Naruto n'est pas cette chiffe molle devant moi ! Naruto fait face à la réalité même si elle est dure ! Naruto ne pleure pas ! Naruto ne se lamente pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Naruto est le plus idiot de tous les ninjas du monde entier ! Il ne connait pas tout ça ! Alors arrête de faire semblant d'être Naruto ! Si tu étais Naruto tu serais entrain de sourire bêtement et de me dire que je ne devrais pas pleurer parce que tout rentrerais dans l'ordre ! Naruto dit toujours des trucs passe-partout comme ça. Ca marche toujours parce que Naruto sourit et il y croit ! Naruto fait des miracles et tout le monde se rallie à sa cause. Un jour, Naruto deviendra Hokage et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle gardait le sourire et restait déterminée à faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle tremblait parce qu'elle était terrifiée de le faire. C'était le rôle de Naruto. Un rôle tellement lourd à interpréter. C'était terrifiant. Ce mélange de confiance et de terreur laissait Naruto coi devant elle. Ce Naruto n'était pas Naruto, elle le savait, tout comme Sasuke n'était pas Sasuke pour Naruto. Mais elle était certaine que le vrai Naruto était là, quelque part. Ca lui donnait du courage. Ca lui donnait la force d'être forte et d'accomplir des miracles à son tour.

« Parce que Naruto est Naruto ! Quand il fait une promesse, il la tient toujours et il m'a promis que… Il m'a promis de ramener Sasuke-kun ! »

Après ça, elle se figea dans le doute. Naruto restait immobile sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle tirade. S'il devait être franc… Il était énervé qu'on le traite d'idiot et heureux en même temps que Sakura ait à ce point confiance en lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle avait tout bonnement raison ! Il avait promis qu'il ramènerait Sasuke. Ca prendrait peut-être du temps, mais il y arriverait. Sasuke avait décidé d'abandonner ce qu'il était mais il avait plusieurs fois laissé transparaitre sa vraie personnalité. Il y avait de l'espoir. Même si Sasuke décidait de stopper tout exercice pour travailler sa mémoire, il finirait par se rappeler. Barrière psychique ou pas. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à stagner. Il était comme lui et cherchait sans cesse à évoluer. Il disait arrêter ses efforts, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il serait à nouveau lui-même.

En voyant Sakura crispée et presque bleue à force de retenir son souffle, il éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot ! »

Sakura ravala les larmes de terreur qui lui serraient la gorge et sourit. Faiblement, mais elle souriait à nouveau. Naruto ferait son possible pour qu'elle sourie encore longtemps ainsi.

« Seul les idiots font des promesses irréalisables en pensant les tenir.

Alors il serait un idiot et fier de l'être...

**.oO°Oo.**

« Quelque chose ne va pas Tsunade-sama ? »

Shizune s'inquiétait pour son maître. Depuis le réveil de Sasuke, elle avait travaillé sans relâche. Elle dormait peu et mangeait peu. Elle en oubliait même son sake journalier. Shizune comprenait qu'elle soit préoccupée pour Naruto et Sakura. Elle voulait certainement en finir avec cette histoire pour pouvoir demander à Naruto de quitter le village. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle de la team 10 depuis hier soir et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était attendre.

Tsunade n'était pas du genre à attendre sans rien faire.

« Ce gamin égoïste fait encore des siennes.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a soudainement décidé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses souvenirs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir entre Naruto et lui mais ça lui a fait changer d'avis. »

Tsunade regardait fixement ses cahiers. Quelque chose d'autre la dérangeait. Elle n'était pas simplement en colère. Shizune pouvait voir qu'elle était également perdue.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ?

- …Les agissements de ce garçon ne sont pas cohérents. Je pensais l'avoir percé à jour. C'est vrai, il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui laissent à penser qu'il est revenu uniquement dans le but de garder un œil sur le réceptacle du Kyuubi, et non pour Naruto ou qui que ce soit d'autre… Il a mis au point une technique douteuse et instable et la seule explication ne me plaint pas du tout. L'Akatsuki n'est plus très loin et Naruto refuse de se mettre à l'abri à cause de lui… Je me demande si le refus de Sasuke est simplement une stratégie pour gagner du temps ou… »

Tsunade soupira et tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre. Shizune était curieuse de savoir à quelle autre possibilité son maitre pouvait penser. L'insistance de son regard la décida à continuer. Elle soupira longuement avant de sortir finalement sa bouteille de sake. La voir agir aussi normalement rassurait Shizune.

« Il y a tellement de possibilités, j'en ai la migraine rien que d'y penser ! Kakashi-sensei lui-même ne connait pas les véritables intentions de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas s'il s'est volontairement mis dans une telle situation pour avoir une chance d'être confronté à son frère ou s'il a fait ça… pour recommencer à zéro. »

Curieusement, la deuxième hypothèse ne semblait pas plus lui plaire. C'était même tout le contraire, visiblement. Shizune pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Sasuke ne comprendrait jamais les sentiments des autres.

C'était ce que son maître devait être entrain de penser.

**.oO°Oo.**

Naruto courait dans les rues. Il devait faire des courses pour ce soir.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal mais… Mais il devait faire quelque chose pour Sasuke. Il lui avait fait énormément de peine alors il devait se faire pardonner. Il devait se reprendre par la même occasion. Il allait le bichonner, le nourrir, le border, le… Il se contenterait de le border. Il pouvait éviter un drame sans pour autant blesser les sentiments de Sasuke. Peu importe si ceux-là lui semblaient être une illusion, ils étaient bien réels. Le plus difficile serait de se remettre de ça une fois qu'il se serait décidé à retrouver la mémoire… Le contraste entre cet adorable Sasuke et le Sasuke froid d'autan serait tranchant mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir. Différencier les deux avait d'ailleurs été une belle erreur. Au final, il est possible qu'il se soit caché derrière cette excuse pour ne pas craquer. Pas seulement à cause du comportements de Sasuke ou de sa manière de penser mais surtout de ses sentiments envers lui et Sakura.

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait encouragé à se faire pardonner. Il avait tout de suite pensé à un repas bien sûr, mais… En réalité, il doutait que Sasuke accepte de revenir chez lui. Cette pensée ralentit son allure et il déprima quelques minutes avant de se reprendre.

Sasuke reviendrait et s'il ne le faisait pas, Naruto le chercherait par la peau des fesses. C'est toujours comme ça que ça devait se passer.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger ?

- Hmpf… »

Depuis qu'elle et Naruto ont quitté la pièce, je suis littéralement enterré sous mes couvertures. Si j'avais pu m'y étouffer, je me serais peut-être senti mieux. J'ai beau faire, j'ai toujours tellement froid et mes ongles sont bleus. J'ai froid. J'ai peur de sortir de ce lit. Si jamais je regagne la surface, peut-être que je finirais par dire autre chose de blessant. Peut-être que si je sors de ma couverture, les autres me blesseront… alors même si c'est Sakura, je n'ai pas envie de sortir de mon nid. Du moins, pour le moment.

« Tu veux peut-être… un câlin ? »

Je me fige un moment… puis sort lentement la tête de sous ma couverture. Sakura rougit terriblement. Elle essaie de se rattraper, de faire passer sa proposition pour… pour je ne sais quoi en fait, je n'écoute pas vraiment. Après tout, une main tendue reste une main tendue. Et cette main est à Sakura. Je n'attends pas qu'elle ait terminé son bafouillage pour lui tirer et la cacher avec moi sous les couvertures. Elle pousse un léger cri de surprise. Une fois à l'abri des regards, je la regarde. Les draps sont assez fins pour que la lumière les traverse et je constate avec amusement qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi rouge.

Maintenant qu'elle est avec moi, je suis sûr que le froid finira par disparaître.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire une bouffée. Son odeur a déjà imprégné l'espace. Je pourrais m'endormir tellement sa présence me calme. Je me sens moins en colère. C'est agréable. Alors même si… Même si Naruto ne vient plus alors…

« D-Dis…Sasuke-kun…

- Hm ?

- C'est que… nous… »

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et m'aperçois seulement maintenant de sa proximité. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je l'avais tiré si fort contre moi… Peut-être que je ne devrais pas. J'aime énormément Sakura mais ce à quoi je suis entrain de penser ne devrait pas me traverser l'esprit… Elle est simplement trop proche et j'ai tant besoin d'elle, que j'ai envie de réduire cette petite distance. Ses joues sont encore plus rouges quand je pense à réaliser ce souhait.

« Sa-Sasuke-kun… Nous-

- Dites-le-moi si je vous dérange. »

Je me fige. En croisant le regard de Sakura je comprends que c'est ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Je me redresse en emportant avec moi la couverture. Kakashi-sensei est… toujours là. Près de la fenêtre. Exactement au même endroit que lorsque je me suis caché dans les profondeurs de mes draps. Je pensais qu'il était parti depuis longtemps… J'ai beau apprendre à maîtriser mes émotions, je ne peux pas empêcher mon rougissement. De quoi avions-nous l'air au juste ?

Qu'est-ce que je pensais faire au juste ?

Je suis répugnant…

Sakura sort du lit à toute vitesse et rajuste ses vêtements. Elle rougit toujours et ça semble amuser Kakashi-sensei… Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je le réjouis sincèrement pour quelque chose depuis que je suis sorti du coma. Mais je ne m'y arrête pas longtemps… Mon esprit est obnubilé par ce qu'il vient de se produire. Dans ma tête. Pas en vrai, heureusement, mais dans ma tête. J'ai embrassé Sakura. Et je me rends compte de pourquoi j'aurais pu le faire.

**Répugnant. **

Etre rejeter par Naruto ne me donne pas le droit de jouer à ça avec Sakura.

« Sasuke-kun ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ? »

Je fais un signe de négation. Elle semble hésiter un long moment. Quand elle ouvre la bouche, je me surprends à souhaiter qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais parler après ça.

« Naruto prépare une surprise pour toi. Chez lui. »

Ca devrait être un mensonge. Naruto me déteste. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut. Si jamais il m'adresse encore la parole, ce ne sera que pour me demander de changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas y aller.

« Il avait l'air très enthousiaste tout à l'heure. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous amuser. »

J'espère qu'elle ment. Si jamais elle ment, ce sera plus facile. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne peux pas faire comme si Naruto ne me détestait pas, comme si je n'avais pas pris la décision d'oublier le passé… Je ne peux pas faire face à Naruto. Pas s'il arrive aussi bien qu'elle à jouer ce jeu. Ce n'est pas **rien**. Ce n'est pas quelque chose après quoi on peut tourner la page, juste comme ça.

« Je ne…

- Comment ? »

Je retourne me planquer sous mes couvertures. J'imagine que ça me donne l'impression d'être en sécurité. Je suppose que Sakura comprendra que je ne veux pas l'entendre plus longtemps. Mais je me trompe. Elle insiste. Alors je réponds, parce qu'il le faut bien.

« Je ne veux pas y aller. »

Pendant un bref moment, elle me laisse du répit.

« Tu sais, il veut s'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu devrais lui laisser une…

- J'ai dit que je n'irais pas ! »

Le silence qui suit est lourd et je sens les regards de Sakura et Kakashi-sensei sur moi. J'hésite à m'enterrer davantage mais bouger ne me parait pas être une bonne idée. Puis je regrette de m'être laissé emporter… C'est cette présence… Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Surtout quand je suis en colère. Ca n'arrête pas de… gonfler. De grossir et grossir. J'ai peu que si ça continue, je ne puisse plus me retenir…

Sakura, s'il te plaît, ne dit plus rien.

Gomenasai.

« Sasuke-kun… Je dis ça pour ton bien. Tu ne dois pas te fermer à Naruto uniquement à cause de ce qui s'est dit hier. Il a accumulé beaucoup de fatigue et il…

- Urusei. »

Gomenasai.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé hier soir. Il ne… me voit pas. Il ne veut pas de moi. Tout ce qu'il désire est que je redevienne cet être détestable. Je ne veux pas. »

Un temps le silence est la seule réponse que j'obtiens. Mais la colère continue de grossir et grossir. Les mots veulent sortir. Ces mots que je ne devrais pas dire. Pas à elle. Pas à Sakura…

Gomenasai.

« Ne t'en fais plus pour ça. Tu as le droit. Quoi que tu décides, je…

- Menteuse !

- Sasuke. »

La voix de Kakashi-sensei sonne dangereusement et je devrais probablement me taire. Je devrais avaler ces mots qui veulent sortir et les garder dans ma gorge, même si leurs épines doivent me transpercer… mais… je n'y arrive pas.

Gomenasai…

« Tu es comme les autres ! Tu acceptes ma décision parce que c'est plus facile pour toi ! Tu ne vois en moi qu'un esprit malléable auquel tu peux insuffler tous tes désirs !

- Sasuke, je crois qu'il est temps de te calmer. »

Je n'écoute pas, je n'entends pas. Je repousse les couvertures et me redresse pour regarder Sakura droit dans les yeux alors que les derniers sortent péniblement. Je pourrais pleurer tant je veux me mordre la langue, mais rien n'y fait, ils sont là, si gros, si impossible à ravaler…

…Gomenasai…

« Pourquoi vous voulez tant qu'il prenne ma place ? Le vrai Sasuke ne reviendra jamais… Il n'en a pas envie, il vous déteste ! Il vous déteste, toi et Naruto !

- Assez ! »

Avant que je n'aie enregistré un seul mouvement de la part de Kakashi-sensei, son poing s'écrase douloureusement contre ma mâchoire. Le silence revient à nouveau, comme s'il n'avait jamais été brisé par Sakura ou par mes propres mots. Mes propres mots… C'est faux.

C'est un mensonge.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Sasuke. »

Je sens mes membres trembler… de colère. Je déteste cette émotion. Je ne peux jamais la contenir. Je sors du lit pour rendre le coup à mon sensei mais celui-ci avait anticipé et me plaque contre le mur. Ses mains écrasent mes épaules contre la pierre froide. Je suis cloué au mur, comme un vulgaire papillon. Je sais que si je le voulais, je pourrais… mais j'abandonne. Mon corps abandonne. C'est idiot. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma colère. Pas complètement.

Une fois calmé, je lève les yeux vers Sakura-chan. Elle a ce regarde triste que je déteste. Mais cette fois je ne peux accuser personne d'autre que moi. Malgré ça, elle sourit gentiment. Elle sourit. Comment peut-elle encore sourire ? Comment peut-on rester en ma présence ? Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un être détestable. Ce n'est pas lui cette fois. C'est moi. Je le sens. Il est tout près mais reste dans sa cachette… très profondément dans ma tête, caché dans l'obscurité morbide de ce couloir…

« Je sais que tu es très en colère contre lui et je comprends tout à fait. »

Sur ce elle sort de la pièce. Kakashi-sensei resserre son étreinte et je sens que j'en aurais des bleus. Finalement, il desserre lentement ses doigts et fait un pas en arrière. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Je lève inconsciemment les yeux pour voir son expression. Il n'a pas l'air en colère. Seulement déçu. C'est une expression douloureuse. Si je n'étais pas assez calmé, le voir dans cet état aurait suffit. Je pense que peu importe les souvenirs que je peux avoir, je commence peu à peu à retrouver les sentiments de l'autre Sasuke.

« Quel beau gâchis... »

Je baisse la tête, incapable de supporter ce regard une seconde plus. J'ouvre péniblement la bouche mais avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il me coupe d'un ton sec.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses. »

Alors je ravale la seule parole qui pourrait m'apaiser.

Oui, mon existence présente est un beau gâchis.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sakura disait qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Naruto s'en moquait. Il viendrait, il en avait la conviction. Sasuke reviendrait. Parce qu'il était Sasuke. Il faisait ce que bon lui semblait la plupart du temps, mais il finissait toujours par réapparaître. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de raison d'être inquiet. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à faire de se reposer sur son amnésie. Mais franchement, où irait-il ?

La sonnerie retentit. Naruto se précipita tant que son pied cogna contre un meuble. Il clopina sur deux ou trois mètres avant d'arriver à la porte, le cœur gonflé par l'espoir que Sasuke soit venu. Déjà. Enfin. En posant la main sur la poignée, il prit peur. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt à se retrouver face à lui maintenant… Mais il se ressaisit. Il s'était donné du mal pour ça. Il devait être fort. Il _était_ fort. Grâce à Sakura. Grâce à Sasuke, d'une certaine façon.

Tout irait bien.

Naruto ouvrit la porte.

« Sai ?

- Salut Naruto. »

Naruto éprouva un certain soulagement. Il se jura que la prochaine fois, il serait prêt.

« Tu es rentré de mission aujourd'hui ?

- C'est exact. J'ai entendu dire que Sasuke s'était réveillé mais qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

- Oui.

- Je me demandais comment tu prenais ça. »

Ca faisait sourire Naruto. Même Sai s'inquiétait. C'était adorable de sa part.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon !

- Ah ? C'est par pure courtoisie que je te pose la question. »

Naruto fit la grimace. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas…

« Mais je suppose que je m'inquiète. »

Naruto lui adressa un magnifique sourire et l'invita à entrer.

**.oO°Oo.**

L'après-midi est passée vite. Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre. Pour aller où ? Sakura doit m'en vouloir pour ce que je lui ai dit. C'est compréhensible. Quant à Naruto… Je pense qu'il est inutile de revenir à lui. Kakashi-sensei pense que je devrais aller le voir. En fait, il m'a pratiquement ordonné de répondre à son invitation. Mais je n'irais pas. Je ne veux pas le voir. Ca n'apportera rien de bon, pour lui comme pour moi. J'ai conscience d'être ridicule. Je devrais lui laisser une chance. Après tout, son comportement est légitime. Peut-être que s'il m'avait embrassé, ça n'aurait rien changé. Peut-être qu'on en serait quand même là. Moi à me cacher dans cette pièce que je déteste pourtant et lui…

Je me demande ce qu'il est entrain de faire…

…

Je suis irrécupérable.

**.oO°Oo.**

La porte s'ouvre… mais ce n'est pas Naruto.

« Je me disais bien que je sentais ta présence. »

Je dévisage longuement celui qui vient de m'ouvrir. Je vérifie, pour être sûr mais c'est bel et bien l'appartement de Naruto… Mais lui, ce n'est définitivement pas Naruto. Un pique de jalousie incontrôlée. Je suis stupide d'être jaloux alors que je ne connais même pas ce mec.

« Sai ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu… Sasuke ? »

J'ai un frisson. Les sentiments de la veille remontent à la surface. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. J'ai surpassé ça. Maintenant, je n'éprouve que de la colère. J'ai longuement hésité sur le chemin… J'ai hésité devant cette porte… ça fait quelques minutes que je suis là mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider et puis…

Maintenant ce mec que je ne connais pas…

« Pourquoi tu restes planter là depuis dix minutes alors que Naruto t'attend à l'intérieur ?

- Eh ? »

Naruto me lance un regard surpris. Malgré les efforts pour le cacher, je suis incontestablement entrain de rougir. Je détourne les yeux. Les regards de cet inconnu et de Naruto sont rivés sur moi. L'espace de quelques secondes, nous ne disons rien et restons immobiles. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir, j'ai l'air bête maintenant.

« J'y vais.

- Ah ! Euh d'accord, fais attention à toi. »

J'observe du coin de l'œil les au revoir et suis l'inconnu du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers.

« Je… »

Je repose mon attention sur Naruto qui s'efface pour me laisser entrer. J'hésite encore. Peut-être que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. C'est la première fois depuis hier qu'on se retrouve seuls… Dans cet appartement.

« Tu… ne veux pas entrer ? »

_Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi le souvenir de l'anniversaire de Naruto me revient en mémoire. Mais peu importe la raison, il me convainc complètement. Il me donne le courage nécessaire. J'entre dans l'appartement sans adressé un regard à Naruto et m'installe directement sur le canapé du salon. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que je ne me rappelle que c'est exactement à cet endroit que tout a dérapé.

« Je te serre quelque chose ?

- Rien, merci.

- Je… J'ai préparé à dîner. Ce n'est pas aussi bon que ce que Sakura-chan a l'habitude de faire mais elle m'a aidé alors ça devrait être mangeable. »

Le sourire de Naruto est un peu timide et j'ai beau me faire violence, je n'arrive pas à le détester comme ça. Je ne me laisse pas attendrir pour autant. Je ne me laisse pas le temps de penser qu'il s'est donné du mal pour moi. Il ne veut qu'une seule chose.

Ce n'est pas moi.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Il semble abattu pour un temps. J'observe attentivement sa réaction. Je voudrais éviter de penser « par pur sadisme », mais c'est peut-être me mentir. Je veux lui faire mal, c'est plus fort que moi. Parce qu'il m'a blessé. Il m'a fait si mal. Mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une excuse ?

Et si je redevenais peu à peu l'_autre Sasuke_ ?

Naruto reste planté au milieu du salon un long moment. Ce n'est lorsque je lève enfin les yeux vers lui qu'il prend la parole. Il est sérieux et déterminé.

« Sasuke… J'aurais préféré que ça se passe autrement mais tu ne me donnes pas la moindre chance de me rattraper pour… ce que je t'ai fait. Alors, j'irais droit au but. »

Nous y voilà.

Naruto est comme tout le monde au final. Il enrobe le tout avec un joli ruban mais lui aussi ne pense qu'à lui et à ce qu'il veut. Après tout, je suis tout ce qui le sépare de la personne qu'il aime. C'est logique. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me suis déplacée. Ca aurait fini comme ça de toute façon, même si je m'étais montré gentil.

Je ne suis rien aux yeux de Naruto.

« Je ne te le demanderais qu'une fois. Quelle que soit ton choix, je suis prêt à l'accepter parce que… parce que… »

Il rougit sous mon regard. Ce doit être parce qu'il le voit lui. Je sens sa présence. Cette ombre sur mon visage. Je voudrais qu'il disparaisse. Il ne devrait pas être là alors que c'est avec moi que Naruto veut parler…

« Je t'aime alors j'accepterais toutes tes décisions. »

Il ment. Lui aussi ne fait que mentir. Ils mentent tous.

Tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge.

« Accepter mes décisions ? Ne me fait pas rire.

- Est-ce que tu peux faire encore un petit effort ? Un seul et dernier essai, ensuite tu pourras abandonner et nous ferons avec. Nous avancerons avec ça. Ensemble.

- …Ensemble ?

- Oui, ensemble. Je resterais avec toi. »

Menteur menteur menteur

A quoi est-ce que j'ai pensé en venant ici ? Réellement ? Je croyais qu'il allait se rendre compte que j'avais raison ? Qu'il allait me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ? A quoi je pensais ? Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Naruto est comme les autres, il… « Ensemble » n'est qu'une illusion pour que j'accepte de me plier à ses désirs. Et moi dans tout ça ?

Et si moi, je veux devenir meilleur ?

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je redevienne celui que j'étais ?

- Tu poses vraiment la question ?

- Evidemment ! »

Maintenant que je me laisse emporter, je réalise à quel point cet endroit est silencieux. L'appartement chaleureux où je me reposais dans les bras réconfortant que Naruto est devenu un lieu où règne le silence et empeste le mensonge. Comme partout.

Où dois-je aller maintenant ?

Cette vieille migraine qui m'est devenue familière revient. Je place la tête entre mes mains.

« J'étais abjecte. Je le sais. Je n'aimais personne, il n'y a aucun moyen que j'ai pu m'attacher à toi ou même à Sakura et Kakashi-sensei ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux à ce point ce Sasuke qui te détestait certainement ?

- Ca m'est égal. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Ca lui est égal ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est égal ?

« Je ne peux pas être égoïste, même si ce serait certainement plus facile de… d'accepter qui tu es maintenant.

- Plus facile ? Ne te moque pas de moi.

- J'aime… la façon dont le Sasuke que tu es aujourd'hui me regarde. J'aime quand tu te serres contre moi après un cauchemar. J'adore te voir rougir. Je suis tellement… tellement heureux quand tu me répètes que tu resteras avec moi. Pour toujours. Que jamais plus tu ne t'en iras. »

Je voulais le rendre heureux. Je voulais qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on ait l'éternité pour s'aimer. Peu importe au fond si je n'avais pas le droit à ses baisers, je m'en fichais. Je n'y pensais même pas. C'est parce qu'on avait l'éternité. Le temps. Je n'en avais pas ou alors j'en avais trop. Pas de passé, pas de futur. Juste l'instant présent et je le vivais avec Naruto et Sakura.

Mais il a fallu qu'il gâche tout.

« Mais j'aime aussi ce Sasuke avec qui je me disputais et pour qui je donnais le meilleur de moi-même sans arrêt.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, ne te fatigue pas.

- Tu te trompes. Je ne t'aime pas moins que lui ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça. Contrairement aux apparences, vous êtes la même personne. Maintenant, je le sais. Il est temps que toi aussi tu l'acceptes. »

Que je l'accepte ?

Il n'est pas question de ça…

Non, ce… ce n'est pas vraiment le fait d'être aussi horrible, c'est… juste que…

« Peu importe si tu arrêtes de m'aimer une fois que tu te souviendras de tout. Je pourrais l'accepter. Pas parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire mais parce que c'est la _seule_ chose à faire. Je saurais qu'au fond, il y a une partie de lui qui m'aime. »

Naruto est stupide. Naruto est simplement trop bête. Ca ne peut être que ça… C'est pour ça que… je le déteste parfois. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Aussi… lui-même ?

Pourquoi ses mots m'atteignent-ils toujours aussi profondément ?

« Je… J'ai fini alors… si tu veux partir tu…

- SI… Si jamais je vais voir Tsunade pour essayer… juste une dernière fois… si jamais je redeviens comme avant, je veux dire quelque chose. »

Naruto ne dit rien, il se contente d'attendre patiemment. Je me redresse sur mes jambes et me place face à lui. Je ne sais pas où je trouve le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas de réponses… à donner en tant que l'autre Sasuke mais je veux te donner celle de celui qui se tient en face de toi maintenant. Je… »

Mes mots s'envolent. Ils flottent dans ma tête et ils hurlent pour être articulés. Mais Naruto les a avalés. Naruto les a enfermé et ne les laisse pas quitter ma langue. Je me demandais quel serait le goût de ses baisers. Maintenant, je l'ai au bout des lèvres. Il est si proche mais il se rapproche encore et je fonds dans sa chaleur. Je sens tout l'amour qu'il peut avoir pour moi. Pour_ moi_. Tout cet amour qu'il m'offre dans ce baiser que je n'ai pas demandé. Mais entre ses lèvres, je me rends compte que je pourrais presque le supplier pour qu'il n'arrête pas. Il y a tant d'émotions qui me submergent. De souvenirs. Ca ne fait pas mal. J'ai la tête qui tourne mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des souvenirs de notre enfance ou si c'est tout simplement l'effet que Naruto a sur moi. Lorsque finalement, Naruto se détache de moi, je tiens à peine sur mes jambes.

« Garde ça pour plus tard. Tu me le diras quand tu reviendras de l'hôpital. »

Mon cœur bat encore la chamade. Je sens mon corps en surchauffe et j'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser…

Naruto m'a embrassé.

« Je… Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'y allais ou non ! »

Je détourne les yeux et rougit violemment. Je croyais avoir retrouvé la maîtrise de mes émotions mais il suffit que Naruto dise deux ou trois bêtises et j'oublie presque comment faire une phrase…

Naruto me prends dans ses bras. Ca m'avait manqué. Sa chaleur et sa tendresse m'avait manqué. J'aimerais en avoir encore et encore. Toujours plus. A jamais. Je voudrais à nouveau ses lèvres mais j'ai si peur de le demander… Nous restons ainsi un long moment.

« Je ne laisserais pas l'autre Sasuke oublier ça. »

Naruto m'adresse un sourire éblouissant. C'est ce sourire que j'aime. C'est ce Naruto que j'aime.

Quand je reviendrais ce soir, je te dirais à quel point je t'aime.

« Tu as dit que tu m'avais préparé à manger ? »

**.oO°Oo.**

Me voilà dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je suppose que si c'est la dernière fois, je peux le faire. J'ai demandé à Naruto de m'attendre à la maison… _A la maison_. Maintenant, l'appartement de Naruto est le mien. Enfin, c'est comme si. Ca fait du bien d'avoir un endroit où retourner. Une personne à retrouver une fois rentré. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas seulement maintenant. Autrefois aussi je devais ressentir cette solitude. C'est pour ça qu'elle me terrifiait jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'étais pas capable de gérer un sentiment aussi fort. Mais à présent je peux la reconnaître et faire en sorte qu'elle disparaisse. Je ne veux plus être seul. Et lorsque je rentrerais ce soir, Naruto sera là.

Je repense à tout ce qu'il m'a fait à manger. Il m'a raconté que Sakura-chan l'avait aidé parce qu'il n'est vraiment pas doué. Il aurait préférer le faire tout seul. Mais ça m'est égal. L'idée que Naruto ait voulu me faire plaisir, faire quelque chose rien que moi…

Ca me réchauffe le cœur.

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais voir l'Hokage.

- Elle n'est pas ici pour le moment.

- Est-ce que c'est possible de la faire appelé ? J'ai besoin de la voir rapidement.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Sasuke-kun ? »

Sakura est à quelques mètres de moi. Elle semble très surprise de me voir. Je remercie poliment l'infirmière et la rejoint.

« Quand on m'a dit que tu étais parti, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir à l'hôpital si tôt.

- J'étais chez Naruto.

- C'est bien. Vous vous êtes réconciliez ?

- Hum… »

Quand je repense aux choses que je lui ai dites… comment peut-elle me sourire aussi gentiment ? Alors que j'ai voulu la blessé il y à peine quatre heures. Elle devrait me détester mais au lieu de ça, elle m'encourage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? »

Curieusement, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que je suis là pour un dernier essai. Je ne veux pas lui dire parce que j'hésite toujours. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoir. Je pourrais faire demi-tour à tout moment. Je pourrais retourner chez Naruto et lui dire que j'essaierais plus tard. Mais je suis ici à cause de mon impatience. Il y a quelque chose que je dois dire à Naruto. Si je ne le dis pas rapidement, j'ai peur que ce sentiment disparaisse. Je sens que je me comporte de plus en plus comme avant.

Et si je finissais par… oublier ?

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

- T'excuser ?

- J'ai été injuste avec toi. Alors que tu étais la seule à me comprendre, je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Gomenasai Sakura. »

Sakura me regarde un long moment avant de sourire.

« On va boire quelque chose ? »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle m'offre une canette. Nous nous adossons contre un mur. Le mur du couloir qui mène à ma chambre. Je lance un regard en sa direction en me demandant si l'Hokage arrivera bientôt. Sakura ne dit plus rien.

« Tu as remarqué que… tu ne m'appelles plus Sakura-chan ? »

Je me tourne vers lui. Elle n'a pas ouvert sa canette et joue avec. Elle sourit mais elle évite de me regarder. Elle a raison. Je ne l'avais même pas réalisé. Est-ce que ne plus l'appeler ainsi la rend triste ?

« Excuse-moi.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses encore ? Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

Je ne réponds rien et bois une gorgée.

« En fait, tu avais raison. »

Je lui adresse un regard curieux. Elle lève la tête et me sourit encore. Mais ce sourire est embarrassé.

« J'accepte ta décision mais au fond, je suis pire que Naruto qui refuse de laisser faire. Moi aussi… Je veux que tu retrouves tes souvenirs mais je fais comme si mes désirs ne comptaient pas. Naruto a le mérite d'être honnête au moins. Seulement… J'avais peur. »

Je reste silencieux. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Ce n'est pas grave si elle fait semblant. Je le sais. Elle le fait pour moi. Pour que je ne me sente pas seul. De quoi peut-elle avoir peur ?

« Je pensais pouvoir devenir comme vous. Être forte. Mais je suis toujours aussi gourde et détestable que lorsque notre équipe a été formée.

- Sakura, ce n'est pas…

- Je me suis satisfaite de cette situation en réalité. Je me suis trouvé un coin douillet dans ton malheur… Parce que j'avais enfin l'impression de faire partie de vous.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle se laisse glisser le long du mur et regarde droit devant elle.

« J'étais souvent laissée derrière, même si je faisais mon maximum. Il n'y avait toujours que toi pour Naruto et il est possible que ça marchait dans l'autre sens. Je n'avais pas la carrure et je ne l'aurais probablement jamais. »

C'est bizarre, mais ce qu'elle me raconte me rassure. Je suis évidemment triste qu'elle se soit sentie en marge mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a une possibilité infime pour que le Sasuke que j'étais tienne à Naruto finalement. La perspective de redevenir comme lui m'effraie moins sachant ça.

« J'avais peur que si j'assumais mon souhait que tu retrouves la mémoire contre ton gré, tu me détesterais.

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

- J'ai pourtant cru que tu pourrais me détester… Parce que tu as éprouvé de la haine envers Naruto. Alors… Si tu détestais Naruto, je n'avais aucune chance. »

Je comprends tout à fait son raisonnement. Il est possible que je lui en aurais voulu énormément mais… Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. Elle a toujours été si gentille et compréhensive avec moi. Alors que j'ai à plusieurs reprises failli lui faire du mal, elle a toujours su garder le sourire et m'encourager. Je ne peux pas la détester.

« Tu sais… Sasuke-kun était parti depuis plus de trois ans. Un beau jour, il est revenu au village, tout simplement. Sans donner aucune explication. Personne ne comprenait ce changement et tout le monde doutait. Moi aussi je me suis posée des questions. J'avais peur qu'il nous fasse encore plus de mal. Si ça arrivait encore une fois, Naruto ne pourrait jamais s'en relever. Mais au fur et à mesure… L'attitude qu'il avait envers nous m'a fait changer d'avis. Je me dis qu'il a juste réalisé que la solitude est trop lourde à porter… »

« C'est faux. »

Sakura croise mon regard pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes là. Elle a l'air terrifiée et surprise à la fois. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Je veux qu'elle sourie. Je veux qu'elle rie. Je veux qu'elle ne cesse jamais de me couvrir de son amour.

« Même si tu as l'impression d'être égoïste, tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à Naruto et à son bonheur. Peu importe l'affection que tu as pour moi, tu le défends toujours quand je pourrais le faire souffrir. »

Je m'assoie à côté d'elle. Ses yeux suivent mon mouvement alors que je finis ma canette. Ensuite je la pose sur le sol et continue de parler, en regardant droit devant moi.

« Tout le monde est égoïste. Toi, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, l'Hokage… Ils ont tous des raisons de me venir en aide. Ils ont des arrières pensées. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis laissé porter par les désirs des autres mais aujourd'hui, si je dois décider de retrouver ma mémoire, je le ferais pour moi-même. »

Sakura reste interdite. Je me tourne finalement vers elle. Mon regard la détaille avant de se poser sur sa main. Je lui prends et la serre. Elle dirige alors son attention sur nos doigts entrelacés. Elle demeure pensive un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« La raison pour laquelle tu refuses de retrouver tes souvenirs… C'est parce que tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peur ?

- Personne n'a la certitude que tu continueras de nous aimer une fois que ta mémoire te sera rendue. Tu as peur de ça, je le sens. »

Elle a raison. Je ne veux pas continuer parce que j'ai peur de redevenir comme avant. Leur faire du mal parce que je ne sais faire que ça et que je me moque de leurs sentiments… Je pourrais redevenir comme ça. Arrêter de les aimer c'est… c'est quelque chose que je n'ose pas imaginer.

Alors finalement, souvenirs ou pas, je reste cet être égoïste qui préfère fuir que d'affronter les choses qui l'effraient.

« Tu es prêt Sasuke ? »

Nous nous tournons vers la porte de ma chambre. Tsunade a déjà la main sur la poignée. Elle semble confiante cette fois-ci. Sakura lui adresse un regard inquiet auquel elle répond par un sourire rassurant. Kakashi-sensei apparait au bout du couloir et lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, elle ouvre la porte et s'efface pour le laisser entrer. Elle m'attend. Je ressens alors ce sentiment familier. Cette soif de savoir. Ce besoin de comprendre.

Pourquoi je veux retrouver mes souvenirs ?

« Tsunade-sama ?.. »

Sakura se tourne vers moi, incertaine.

Peut-être que je ne veux pas savoir qui je suis.

« Sakura… »

Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de me lever. Elle serre ma main davantage.

Je sais qui je suis. Je veux simplement devenir meilleur.

Quand je sortirais de cette pièce, peu importe ce qui s'y passe, je ferais tout pour être meilleur.

« Merci. »

Je lui souris et elle finit par lâcher ma main. Je rejoins Kakashi-sensei dans la chambre. Je sens le regard de Sakura sur moi. Avant que l'Hokage ne ferme la porte, je peux voir l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Oui, peu importe qui reviendra de moi ou de l'autre Sasuke.

« Assis-toi sur le lit et essaie d'activer ton sharingan le plus puissant. »

Elle m'injecte le même produit que la dernière fois et se place un peu en retrait. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Une fois que je les ouvre, la douleur est absente, si bien que je me demande si j'ai réussi à activer ma pupille, mais le comportement de Kakashi-sensei m'assure que tout se passe bien. Mon sharingan croise le sien. Je sais alors exactement quoi faire.

**Rouge.**

Même si c'est _lui_ qui se réveille, tout se passera bien.

Au fond nous sommes la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?

**Noir.**

**.oO°Oo.**

**Rouge.**

**Noir.**

Il n'y a qu'ici que ces couleurs se mêlent aussi douloureusement. Dans ma tête. Devant cette porte d'où le sang déborde. Il s'écoule lascivement sur ses parois. Elle ne me paraît pas aussi grande que la dernière fois. Elle est à ma hauteur et je n'ai pas peur. Je m'approche lentement d'elle. Le même homme que la dernière fois apparaît entre elle et moi. Cet homme que je déteste tant. Cet homme qui m'a fait tant de mal, à moi et aux autres.

« Sasuke. »

Un rictus se forme. Je peux le voir malgré l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il parle, je ressens à nouveau la sensation que sa voix résonne à l'intérieur de moi et fait vibrer tous mes organes. Son ton est glacial et ses mots tranchants.

_**Pourquoi veux-tu de ces souvenirs ?**_

« Naruto m'attend. Quand je les aurais, je pourrais lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire. »

Le Sasuke en face de moi reste impassible. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Puis ce détestable rictus revient. Il semble si sûr de lui.

_**Tu n'as pas encore compris, n'est-ce pas ? **_

Je ne sais pas de quoi il peut parler. Et je m'en moque, il faut que j'aille de l'autre côté de cette porte. Il faut que je retrouve tous ces souvenirs oubliés. Il faut que je rentre rapidement. Mais lorsque je fais un pas, Sasuke continue de parler. Sa voix me glace le sang et me paralyse.

_**Une fois que tu auras passé cette porte, tu ne pourras plus revenir sur ta décision. **_

_**- Lorsque tu auras franchi cette porte, tu ne voudras plus rester avec Naruto. Tu vas encore l'oublier.**_

Je me retourne. L'image de ce que j'étais à douze vient d'apparaître derrière moi. Il a l'air triste. Terriblement malheureux. Le sang coule de son bras. Mais ce n'est pas le sien, je le sais. C'est ce que j'étais. Ce que j'ai éprouvé. Je revois l'image du visage endormi de Naruto, allongé sur le sol boueux, en piteux état. J'aurais pu le tuer. J'aurais pu en finir avec mon passé.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

« Tu fais fausse route. »

La surprise se lit sur le visage du petit Sasuke.

« Peu importe ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, plus jamais je ne quitterais Naruto. »

Il semble vraiment surpris. Il va dire quelque chose, mais les ténèbres l'avalent. Il a disparu. Soudainement, un son sinistre me parvient aux oreilles. Je me tourne vers la porte. Le vrai Sasuke est toujours devant cette porte de sang. Il y en a encore plus qu'avant, il arrive facilement jusqu'à mes pieds. Je surpasse mon dégoût et fais un pas en avant. Je réalise alors que ce son sinistre était son rire.

_**Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il existait une telle faiblesse et une telle bêtise en moi. **_

Après ça il disparait dans l'obscurité.

Je ne me laisse pas impressionner et m'avance à grande enjambée vers la porte. Les portes sont bloquées. Par le temps, par la moisissure, par Sasuke. Mais je ne m'arrête pas là. J'écarte les portes avec toute la force dont je suis capable. Le sang y coule et mes mains en sont imprégnées. Elles sont poisseuses.

**Répugnant.**

J'entends un son terrifiant lorsque je parviens à séparer les deux parties de la porte. Elles coulissent péniblement. Ce son est celui du tonnerre. J'en profite pour entrer rapidement dans la pièce. C'est là que je les vois.

Les corps de mes parents.

Et cet homme au regard écarlate.

Ce souvenir interdit.

**Interdit.**

« A…Ani… ki… »

Ma voix tremble. Mon corps tremble. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans qu'aucun sanglot ne sorte de ma bouche.

**Aniki.**

Cet homme qui me fait face, habillé de ce manteau noir aux motifs rougeoyants… est mon _**frère**_. Ses prunelles écarlates sont les mêmes que les miennes. Son regard froid et indifférent me glace le sang.

**Sang.**

Une vision d'horreur entre dans ma tête. Je me sens souillé de l'intérieur quand tout ce _**sang**_ se met à couler devant mes yeux. Je suis comme violé alors que les cadavres des membres de mon clan se font massacrer dans des cris atroces. Il y a quelque chose d'inhumain dans toute cette mort qui se répand jusqu'à mes pieds. Elle est encore sur mes mains. Le _**sang**_ de cette porte est celui des miens… J'ai cette vision-là. Mon corps baignant dans le _**sang**_ des miens. Une odeur nauséabonde.

**Sang.**

Puis tout ce _**sang**_ est aspiré par ce regard rouge écarlate. Mes larmes m'échappent toujours. Mes larmes de _**sang**_. Cet homme si proche, à quelques centimètres de moi, me regarde sans me voir. Pourtant sa main se lève doucement et vient se pose sur le haut de ma tête… En une caresse.

Je ressens alors les sentiments que j'ai dû ressentir jadis. La fierté… puis la déception… puis la souffrance… puis…

**La Haine.**

Cette main posée sur ma tête en un geste de tendresse vient se loger autour de ma nuque gentiment. Elle se referme alors avec force autour. Cette poigne m'empêche de respirer. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et je lutte pour pouvoir aspirer de l'oxygène. La bouche de l'homme qui était jadis mon frère se met en mouvement.

_**« Tu es trop faible petit frère. »**_

**Noir.**

J'ai beau me débattre, le **noir **s'empare de tous mes membres et m'immobilise jusqu'à forcer l'entrée de ma bouche et s'écouler à l'intérieur de moi.

Puis le **noir** m'engloutit.

_**On dirait que le jeu est terminé.**_

Après que cette voix ne retentisse, j'accède à un nouvel espace alors que je me sens disparaître peu à peu. Une image familière est la dernière chose que je vois… Accompagnée de ce sourire…

_« Et toi, Sasuke, c'est quoi ton vœux ? »_

**.oO°Oo.**

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans cette chambre d'hôpital que je déteste tant. Cette odeur de désinfectant me donne la nausée. La sensation des draps froids et rêches qui se frottent à ma peau est irritante. Je me redresse en soupirant.

La fatigue que l'on ressent après un long, très long sommeil sans rêve.

Je balaie la chambre du regard. Il n'y a personne. J'en suis soulagé. Mais pas pour longtemps. La porte s'ouvre doucement et quelqu'un entre. Quand il pose son regard sur moi, son sourire me fait mal aux yeux.

Naruto…

« Sasuke ! »

Naruto se jette sur le lit et est prêt à m'enlacer quand il s'aperçoit que quelque chose.

« Sasuke ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

Alors tout bascule pour lui. Parce que quand je vais ouvrir la bouche, tout va se terminer. Plus tôt que prévu. Mais je suis satisfait.

« Et si tu la fermais… Usuratonkachi »

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts alors qu'un mélange d'appréhension et de bonheur prennent place dans son regard. Moi, je reste impassible.

Moi qui sais.

Je suis satisfait. Même si le temps n'était pas encore venu.

« Sasuke… C'est _toi_ ? »

Je soupire avec exaspération. Ca suffit à lui faire entendre que oui, je suis à nouveau _moi_.

Et il en pleurerait presque.

**L'imbécile.**

Il ne devrait pas s'en réjouir.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 9**

**.oO°Oo.**

Et voilà, le Sasuke d'origine est de retour. Au final, ça ne présage pas tant de bonnes choses que ça, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Rien n'est encore joué malgré tout, je vous assure. J'espère que la rupture n'est pas trop flagrante, j'ai beaucoup évolué depuis le chapitre 8. De plus, le Sasuke trop enfantin ne me convenait plus, alors je me suis dit qu'il était tant de le remettre sur le droit chemin, de manière accélérée.

Seigneur, ça doit faire au moins un an que je n'avais pas écrit pour Naruto. Depuis que j'ai découvert le slash je crois (c'est comme le yaoi, mais dans les séries télévisées, mon nouveau hobby *no life*). Mais j'ai toujours autant d'enthousiasme à mettre dans le SasuNaru. Particulièrement dans cette histoire, la plus aboutie que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici. J'ai réussi à me garder trois jours à relire et corriger l'intégralité des chapitres. Il m'a fallu relire mes vieux doujinshi 10RANKAI pour me remettre dans l'ambiance. Non, je ne fais toujours pas les choses à moitié quand je suis lancée xD

J'avais dit que je publierais pour noël, mais avec mes partiels et les fêtes, j'ai pris du retard. Mais je suis dedans, ça y est et j'espère vous retrouver très rapidement pour la suite :) Laissez-moi des reviews, je suis curieuse de savoir combien de lecteurs il me reste xD En tout cas, merci encore pour vos encouragements.

**Prochainement :**

**Chapitre 10**

**Attente**

**En espérant vous y retrouver !**


End file.
